Harry Potter and the Eye of London
by blimmchen
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He is confrontated with his problems as teenager, love and intrigues. During his year, he has to make several important choices. All of them causing troubles. FINISHED
1. A special Day

A new year at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1 : A special Day  
  
The early morning sun was rising over Little Whinging and soon the first people started to get themselves ready for work. The family who lived in number four, Privet Drive got up too and got ready to take their breakfast. The sound of plates and knives placed on the table could be heard from the kitchen. Soon enough, there was a cry heard in the whole house and a high- pitched voice called : "Breakfast!"  
  
Aunt Petunia´s cry was heard too, in a room upstairs, still half in darkness. In this room, a boy was lying in his bed, trying to keep his eyes shut against the ray of morning sunlight which was falling through the curtains. But now that his aunt had woken him up, Harry Potter had to get up. Harry was a fifteen year old boy. But he wasn´t an ordinary boy. His black hair was always very untidy and his light green eyes made him look strange, but that wasn´t what made this boy so different from others. In the center of Harry´s forehead was a scar shaped in the form of a lightning. But the most special thing about Harry was, that he was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, Harry Potter was a wizard.  
  
After dressing, he went downstairs to join his uncle, aunt and cousin at breakfast. When he opened the door, they faced him with scared looks and he knew they thought he was very dangerous. He was shure if Petunia hadn´t promised Dumbledore to keep Harry in her house, the Dursleys would have thrown him out a long time ago.  
  
Even though Harry knew he wasn´t very welcome, he settled himself down and began to eat his toast. As his family was ignoring him, Harry felt some of the sadness and anger he had felt so often this year rising inside himself. Did they really think it was his fault, that the Dementors attacked him and Dudley? Did they really think he told them to suck Dudley´s soul out of him? Of course they thought this way. Harry wished they had at least thanked him for saving Dudley´s live with his Patronus Charm. But Harry knew better now. Professor Umbridge, a ministry witch and Ex Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, had arranged the attack on Harry one year ago, to keep him silent about Lord Voldemort´s return.  
  
After finishing his breakfast, Harry left the kitchen. Back in his room, he decided to write a letter to his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. But writing them letters these days wasn´t very easy. He never knew where they were and he had to be careful about the content of the letters, because the owls could be intercepted any time now. The risk of Lord Voldemort or one of his Deatheaters finding out about the Order of the Phoenix and their Headquarters was much to high.  
  
Harry needed someone to talk too, but he didn´t feel comfortable, telling Ron and Hermione about his feelings. He thought they might not understand him. He wanted to tell someone how he saw his godfather die and how he felt since Sirius´ death, but he didn´t know where to start telling. Sirius had been the most important person in Harry´s life next to his friends. He was some kind of father and brother, but now he was gone. Harry felt very lonely as though a part of himself had died with Sirius. He had lost his godfather, the only person he could talk to about anything. Even though he saw Sirius die, Harry refused to believe that he was gone forever.  
  
After a moment lost in thoughts, Harry considered it would be better not to write Ron and Hermione about his feelings and the things he wanted to tell them. So he wrote only very short letters and after sending Hedwig off with them, went outside to enjoy the warm summerday.  
  
Harry was walking through the streets of Little Whinging just as he had done last year. But he was careful not to go too far away from Privet Drive, because he remembered very well how the Dementors suddenly appeared and he had to fight them. He had nearly been expelled from Hogwarts because he used magic in front of his cousin Dudley who was a muggle.  
  
Harry thought it might be possible too, that Lord Voldemort had called the Dementors to his help, now that the whole world knew he was back. Some years ago, these hooked creature with no face but only a mouth, used to protect Azkaban, the Wizard Prison.  
  
Harry longed to have news from Ron or Hermione about what was going on in the Wizarding world, because he didn´t get much information out of the Daily Prophet. But Harry thought his friends might not want him to disturb them in their holidays. They didn´t see pictures inside their heads of Sirius murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange and they didn´t wake up in the middle of the night with a scar burning like fire on their foreheads.  
  
Apart from his sadness and desperation, he thought that at least tomorrow could be more cheerful. Tomorrow was Harry´s sixteenth birthday. He didn´t know why, but he thought this birthday was a very special one. He wasn´t even sure why he thought it, the special feeling was present inside his mind.  
  
After half an hour wandering through the streets, Harry decided to return to Privet Drive and take a shower, because the summer air was very hot and he was all sweaty. In his room, he saw Hedwig´s empty cage and wondered where she may have gone.  
  
After a dreamless night, the first one this week, a soft hooting made Harry wake up and he saw Hedwig sitting on the top of her cage, looking very proud. Then he saw them: three small packages were lying on his desk, waiting to be opened.  
  
The first one was from Hermione and contained a book labelled "Hogwarts: A History". How often Hermione had blamed him about not having read this book, and now he could do it. The second present was from Ron and contained the book : "Quidditch teams from all over the world". The third and last one contained a nice black travelling cloak and Harry wondered who sent it. He found a small piece of parchment on which was written : from Moony, Nymphadora and Mad. Harry knew immediateley that this present came from the Headquarters of the Phoenix. The names on the Parchment were Pseudonymes, to keep the origine of this present secret. But Harry knew the three people very well. Moony was Remus Lupin, Ex Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and once a month he turned into a werewolf. Nymphadora was Tonks name, but she didn´t like it and everybody called her Tonks. Mad must be Mad-Eye or Alastor Moody, an Ex-Auror and teacher at Hogwarts for only one year.  
  
Harry was glad about his presents but again a slight disappointment filled his heart. There were no written notes, only "best wishes" or "happy birthday". They didn´t add any information or plan to get him away from the Dursleys. He felt very miserable and thought nobody would care for him anymore.  
  
Harry lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what his worst enemy Voldemort, was up to. Harry hadn´t had any visions or dreams in relation with Vorldemort since the night at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries. Lost in thoughts, Harry quickly fell asleep. 


	2. Dreams and Phonecalls

A/N: Here is the second chapter I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams and phonecalls  
  
In his dream, Harry saw a house which looked very familiar. Two years ago, an old muggle was murdered in there by none other than Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
Now, Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room, only lit by a fire- place. He was surrounded by an enormous crowd of Death-Eaters. His high- pitched voice echoed through the room, as he talked to them: "Soon we´re going to make it, soon we are going to attack. Soon we´ll be ready and nobody can stop us. There´s no witness to this conversation and the Ministry of Magic can do nothing to stop us!"  
  
Miles away, Harry´s scar burned on his forehead and he knew immediately, that again Voldemort was planing to kill. When finally, the blinding pain had gone from Harry´s head, he opened his eyes and noticed that it was morning again. He lay on his bed shaking and didn´t know whether what he had just seen was reality or just a horrible nightmare. Last year, Harry was tricked by Voldemort, who made him see a vision of Sirius being tortured. Afraid, that his godfather might have been killed by the Dark Lord, he stepped into the trap.  
  
Harry was wondering what he could do now, because he couldn´t write a letter to someone containing such important information. The risk that the owls were intercepted was much to high. As he hadn´t got Floo Powder, he couldn´t talk to someone through the fire and perhaps, some Death-Eater were watching the Network. So Harry could do nothing but wait.  
  
He dressed and went downstairs, but as he saw the Dursleys, he wanted to avoid their evil looks they always had, when they saw him, so he made to go back to his room. On the foot of the stairs, he stopped because he heard the phone ringing. Harry went to the living room and was just about to pick up the receiver when he heard Uncle Vernon´s roar from behind him. "Don´t you dare !" Harry´s hand stopped in middair and Vernon Dursley answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Hi. My name is Ronald Weasley. Could I talk to Harry Potter?" Slowly Uncle Vernon turned towards Harry and glared at him. Harry was shocked of the way his uncle was looking at him. Ron had called one time before and just as he did now, he had yelled into the phone receiver. Before his uncle could do something, Harry grapped the phone and said: "Ron?" "Yeah. Hi Harry. It´s me." "Good to hear from you mate, but please, just do me one favour. you don´t need to yell into the phone like that, just speak normally." "Oh.Sorry, I forgot about that ", and his voice became more quiet. "How are you doing, Harry ?"  
  
Harry who had just had an idea answered: "Fine. Ron, is your father around? Please go and say him, I´ve gotta tell him something very important. and please say he mustn´t shout into the receiver." "Harry, I don´t understand." "Just go and find your dad!!"  
  
After a couple of minutes, Harry heard Arthur Weasley´s voice from the listener. Harry told him everything about the dream he had and that he wasn´t sure if it had been real. Mr.Weasley understood what Harry meant and promised him to talk with the members of the Order about it. Now, that someone from the Order of the Phoenix knew about this, Harry felt loads better.  
  
After a short while, Ron answered the phone again: "Tell me Harry, what´s going on?!" "I won´t tell you anything unless I know what it was I´ve seen last night. Let´s talk about something else. Some news about Voldemort?"  
  
Harry knew, that Ron always flinched when he heard the Dark Lord´s name, but he thought it was about time, that Ron got used to the name. "I am not going to tell you anything unless you tell what it is you´ve seen last night!!" So Harry retold his dream to Ron and hoped, Ron wouldn´t ask any akward questions about it, but for once, Ron seemed to understand that Harry was not in the mood to revive his dream.  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you mate, there isn´t much information I can get out of Mum or Dad. They keep telling me, that this is Order stuff and very secret. The only thing I know for sure, is that they are looking for You- Know-Who´s hideaway. But they haven´t found it yet." "What about Hermione? Have you heard from her lately?" "Yeah!" said Ron "actually she is staying here at the Burrow with me and my family!" "What???" Harry was shocked, he didn´t believe what he just heard. Why was it always him who was locked away like a prisoner, when his two best friends were having fun together. "She´s only staying for a couple of days." "But why can´t I come and stay with you?" "Dumbledore and most Order members think it would be too dangerous at the moment to bring you to the Burrow or to Grimmauld Place. I am so sorry . but anyway, we all want you to be safe, so please don´t do anything stupid!" "Yeah, right. why don´t you just go to Hermione and enjoy your holidays with her!?! Bet you´ve had a lot of fun together!" "Harry, don´t you shout at me like that! It´s not my fault, some crazy old maniac wants your death and you aren´t allowed to come to visit me. I thought you´d be happy if I´d call you." "Just go and leave me alone with my wonderful family", Harry said sarcastically and louder than he had intented. "Harry, it´s not my fault!!" "Yeah, fine. see you" and Harry put the receiver down.  
  
He knew that Ron was right and it wasn´t his fault, but now he felt very miserably. He knew he had been very rude with Ron, but somehow didn´t have a bad conscience. Back in his room, he felt sadness and loneliness again inside himself. He thought it would be better to make an apology to Ron and went to his desk.  
  
The parchment lay infront of him, but he didn´t know what to write. His thoughts were wandering off and soon, his mind was full of pictures of his best friends having fun together and laughing about Harry who was imprisoned in Little Whinging. He imagined, that everybody had forgotten him and that they wanted to leave him alone with his grief. He stared at the empty piece of parchment infront of him and found, there wasn´t any reason to excuse for his behaving. He took the parchment, tore it into tiny pieces and threw them into the garbagecan.  
  
A/N: Please review and feel free to say what you don´t like about the story.  
  
PS: Happy Year 2004!! 


	3. A penpale for Harry

Disclaimer: Anne didn´t you forget something? Anne: Oops. em sorry! I do not own the Harry Potter story. The rights and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and not to me. I am just writing this fanfiction and try not to modify the caracters (too much). Disclaimer: Alright! Never do this too late again. *Angrylook* Anne: *frightenedlook* I promise!!  
  
A/N . a new chapter for you. review!  
  
Chapter 3: A pen-pal for Harry  
  
Next day, Harry woke up, because he heard something or someone tapping against his window. When he reached to open it, he saw a white owl sitting on the windowsill, picking with its beak against the window. The owl flew in, let Harry take off the letter which was tied to its leg and flew away immediately.  
  
Harry ripped open the letter. He was wondering who would write him, because he didn´t expect any post. Then Harry recognised the emblem from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He knew it contained the usual booklist and the information about not doing magic during the holidays and that the train would leave at eleven o´clock on Platform nine and three quarters. But besides of the two pieces of parchment, he found a third one showing his O.W.L results. He had completely forgotten about those and was now wondering how many O.W.L.s and what grades he had got. On the parchment was written: Dear Mr.Potter, we are pleased to inform you, that you have got six ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS. The grades of the O.W.L.s are listed below. We inform you, that it is your Professors choice, which grade you need to continue his subject.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Charms: Outstanding Care of magical creatures: Exceed Expectations Transfiguration: Exceed expectations Herbology: Exceed expectations Divination: none Astrology: none History of Magic: none Potions: Acceptable  
  
Harry was pleased about the results. He knew he couldn´t have O.W.L.s in Divination, he didn´t care for it anymore; in Astrology, because the night of the exam Hagrid had to escape and Professor McGonagall was attacked; and in History of Magic, because that was when he had the vision of Sirius being tortured. He was now wondering how many O.W.L.s his two best friends had got, but then he remembered his anger and thought there was no need to care about it at the moment.  
  
For the first time since his godfather´s death, Harry felt something that reminded him of happiness. He wanted to share this feeling with someone, to tell somebody about it, but now with Sirius gone and not talking to his best friends, Harry had to keep the feeling for himself. There was no way in telling the Dursleys about it, because first they didn´t care and second they didn´t want him to talk about Magic inside their house.  
  
The first days of August past by and Harry was left alone with his thoughts and his sadness. He didn´t know that soon he wouldn´t feel too lonely any more.  
  
On the 4th of August, Harry was sitting on his desk, finishing his essay about antidotes for Snape, as he saw an owl zooming towards his window. Harry recognised the owl as Percy Weasley´s owl named Hermes. Although Harry couldn´t find any possible reason that Percy would send a letter to him, he opened the window and took off the letter. The handwriting wasn´t Percy´s, but a strange one, Harry didn´t recognise. He opened the letter and wondered who would want to write him.  
  
"Dear Harry! How are you? I hope you´re fine. As I didn´t get any news from you all summer, I decided to write you a letter. So, what´s going on? It must be terrible for you, to be alone and have no company. I am so sorry for you. Ron and Hermione are very busy and I don´t see them much all day. I know how hard it must be to cope on with Sirius´ death and to have nobody to talk to about it. That´s the real reason I am writing you: I am offering you my help. You can tell me anything you want, but only if you want to. Just think about it.  
  
I am sure, you remember my first year at Hogwarts. After all the attacks I did on Tom Riddle´s command, I would have been pleased to have someone to talk to. But I just had Riddle´s diary, that made everything worse. So think about it: Talk to someone, if not to me, then to Ron or Hermione. They will try to understand and help you. Don´t keep it to yourself. I am looking forward to have some news from you.  
  
Ginny ."  
  
Harry was speechless. He had finally got what he was looking for all summer: A person who was whilling to listen to him and who was offering his help. He was grateful for Ginny´s letter and thought that Ron could still learn a lot from his little sister. Harry was sure, Ginny might understand how he felt and that he was scared. After all, she was the one being controlled by Voldemort some time ago.  
  
Harry was wondering what Ron and Hermione were so busy about, but he was sure, that even if he would ask Ginny to find out, they would not tell her anything. Harry was sure, that Ron had not yet mentioned his disagreement with Harry to anyone but Hermione. So, he took out a quill, some ink and a piece of parchment. He didn´t know where to begin to write, but after several minutes, he started writing. He was keen to tell her everything that made him sad or angry. He told her about how hard it was accepting Sirius death, how lonely he felt, how few he understood of what was going on in the wizarding world at the moment and how sorry he felt now for his stupid argument with Ron. After finishing his letter, he felt some sort of relief. He was slightly happier and glad to have someone to talk to. Harry added a note, because he didn´t want Ginny to mention the letter to Ron. He knew if Ron or Hermione would find out, they were angry with Harry for not telling THEM. So, this had to be secret. He didn´t want to hurt their feelings and thought he might better tell them everything in person when the time was right.  
  
Harry put the letter into an envelope and sealed it, so none but Ginny could open it. He hoped that she would understand him, because he felt he needed help.  
  
During the next two weeks, Harry got loads of letters from Ginny. She really understood and tried to help him. She made him accept and realise Sirius´ death. She was just there for him when he needed to talk to someone. He trusted her and knew he could rely on her. He was very happy that he had Ginny for pal.  
  
Then on the 21st August, Harry received a letter from Ginny, telling him, that someone would come and take him back to the wizarding world this afternoon.  
  
Harry was happy by the thought of leaving the Dursleys for this summer, but he also wondered who was going to come and bring him back into the magic world. Maybe some members of the Order would come and bring him to Grimmauld Place, as they did last year. Full of joy, for escaping the Dursleys, Harry started to pack everything he needed into his trunk. He stroked Hedwig and told her that they would leave very soon and she agreed with a soft hoot.  
  
The later it got this afternoon, the more anxious and impatient Harry got. What if they had forgotten him? Or what if they were in trouble? He had expected them to come earlier. He started pacing up and down in his room and after a while he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
A/N Hope you enjoy the story. I would like to get some reviews, my inbox is so empty. 


	4. Journey to Dark Avenue

Chapter 4: Journey to DARK AVENUE  
  
Harry ran downstairs to open the door and greet his rescuer. As he opened the door no other person than his mosthated Hogwartsteacher, Professor Snape was standing in front of the door. Before Harry could even think of anything to say, Snape said: "Potter, you´ve got to come with me and no protestations, if you please. Professor Dumbledore has told me to take you to a place and teach you Occlumency for the last two weeks of your summerholidays."  
  
"Alright, I´ll get my things and come with you". Harry thought it´d be better not to say anything. Upstairs in his room, Harry considered whether the Dursleys or Snape was worse. He decided, that he had enough of Muggles and would prefer being back in the magic world, even if it meant to be accompanied by Snape.  
  
Harry went downstairs and brought all his things down. He looked at Snape, who´s eyes were full of hatred whenever they saw Harry, and was wondering how they were getting there. With a tab of his wand, Professor Snape made Harry´s broom and trunk vanish into thin air.  
  
"Let´s go now Potter. and no questions until we are somewhere secret and safe!" Harry, who had just opened his mouth to say something, quickly shut it again and remained silent. An argument with Snape was the last thing he needed now.  
  
Suddenly Snape pointed his wand at Harry and before the boy knew what was happening to him, Snape transformed him into a fox. Snape transformed too and they both ran through the open door.  
  
Harry didn´t know which feeling was more important at the moment, fear or excitement. Also, the sight of Snape pointing a wand at him was frightening, Harry was keen to know where they were going and he had no choice but to follow his Potionsmaster. For several hours, Snape was running in front of Harry. It was a strange feeling to run with four paws and to follow a fox. Suddenly, Snape stopped in the clearing of a forest. Harry took a look-around and sat down on the earth. Snape transformed back into human shape. He didn´t transform Harry back immediately. Harry was very angry and wanted to shout at his teacher, but he only let out barks and no words. Snape took a small bottle out of his robes and told Harry to drink it. The potion had a disgusting smell but tasted like water and Harry was human again.  
  
"Now, Potter. we are not going to Grimmauld Place, but into the Dark Avenue!"  
  
"That sounds like a place full of Dark Wizards to me."  
  
"Indeed, you´re right", said Snape with a broad grin on his face. "There really are many wizards fancying the Dark Arts."  
  
"But why would Dumbledore sent us into such a dangerous place?" Harry didn´t understand what was going on.  
  
A nasty smile appeared on Snape´s face: " Potter! Don´t you notice how silly you appear to me? What a foolish question! The Dark Lord is looking for you. He wants nothing more to see you dead and obviously he doesn´t expect you to stay in a place full of Dark Wizards and at least in the house of one of his Death Eaters." Harry began to understand. Dumbledore had used a very simple trick to keep Voldemort away from Harry. While he was wondering how their journey to Dark Avenue would continue, Snape had somehow summoned a nice dinner for the two of them.  
  
After eating, Snape told Harry that they would travel through through the Underworld. "What´s the Underworld, Sir?" "It is a secret place only used by Dark Wizards. A long time ago, this place was built, so that we could travel secretely and without being noticed by Aurors. I´ll give you a cloak and I want you to keep your face hidden all the time. If anyone recognises you, we are both in great danger." Harry got the cloak and did as Snape had told him to do.  
  
"But, Professor. Where´s the entrance?" "You´re sitting on it." Harry quickly stepped aside and noticed that a trapdoor had appeared out of nowhere into the forest ground. Snape opened it and they saw a ladder leading into darkness. Snape climbed down first, but Harry quickly followed. The deeper they were climbing, there warmer it got. They were reaching the ground, but Harry didn´t want to believe what he saw there, twenty feet under the surface of the earth. Dumbledore couldn´t have chosen a more dangerous road to travel.  
  
There was a large river, but there was no water flowing in there, but gleeming red and yellow lava. On this river were boats and it was impossible to tell which material the boats were made of, because normally they would have melted and disappeared in the river. These boats were gliding smoothly on the river as if it was made of water.  
  
Harry and Snape took seats in one of the boats which was guided by a hooked man. Harry hid his face as good as possible and wondered if their guide was human or some odd creature. The man reminded him of a Dementor, but the Dementors always made him feel icy cold and very sad, but this Lavariver was hot. On both sides of the river and on the ceiling, Harry saw giant bats and other indescribable beings. The hooded man said :"Quiet now, we don´t want to wake the beasts." But the beasts didn't seem to notice any of the boats.  
  
Suddenly, the hooded man started speaking again: "Well Mr.s. I´d like to know who you two are. I am Godfried and I have been working all my life here. I like this place very much, it is like a home to me." "We don´t want to be recognised. We are here on a secret mission for the Dark Lord. He wants us to find Harry Potter and bring him to the Lord," Harry didn´t see his teacher´s face but knew his voice. "Oh, yes! We all want to see Harry Potter dead! Let´s hope he does not destroy the Dark Lord anymore!" Snape said: "And now, be quiet, we want to rest!" "Of course, sir." And Godfried said no more.  
  
Harry was surprised how well informed the Dark wizards seemed to be about Voldemort´s return and about his plan in killing Harry. Time past by and suddenly the hot reddish river ended into black solid stone.  
  
Harry and Snape climbed off the boat and walked side by side along the lefthand shore. They had to climb stony ways which seemed to go on for eternity. Finally, after a couple of hours, the way ended and they were standing in front of a dark, long, black and smooth slide.  
  
"Ready for the last part of the journey, Potter?"  
  
Harry just nodded and waited for Snape to tell him what to do now, but Snape was sitting on his bottom and glided down the stone slide. Without thinking, Harry followed his teacher down the slide. The slide was very hard and after several moments, every single bone in Harry´s body was aching. There were many turns and loopings.  
  
The slide took a sudden end which Harry wasn´t prepared to and so he landed face down on the ground. He tasted blood and knew his nose was bleeding and his glasses were once more broken. He took out his want, muttered "Reparo" and the glasses fixed themselves immediately.  
  
Snape graped the end of Harry´s cloak and roughly helped him to his feet. Harry was all sweaty and covered in dirt. He felt very tired and was looking forward to the end of this journey. Harry saw a big black gate in front of him. Snape touched it softly and the gate opened. They walked through it and arrived on a big dark road.  
  
"Welcome to Dark Avenue, Potter!" Harry was astonished by the sudden friendliness fo his most hated teacher. But as Snape had walked on, Harry had to run to catch up with him.  
  
After a short while, they were standing in front of a big dark house. Snape knocked on the door and none other than Ron Weasly, Harry´s best friend appeared.  
  
"Heya Harry!! How was your journey? Why are you so dirty? Didn´t you come here by Portkey?"  
  
"Well.no. We went throught the Underworld. I didn´t know there was another way to come here!"  
  
"Through the Underworld? Cool! Tell me everything!" said Ron excitedly.  
  
"Wait a minute.!"  
  
Harry turned towards Snape and glared furiously at him.  
  
"Why didn´t we come here by Portkey?"  
  
"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention there are easier ways in travelling to Dark Avenue. I am so sorry that you had such a hard an miserable journey, if only I hadn´t forgotten about Portkeys! But, anyway, you didn´t ask for an easier way. But still I feel so ashamed!", said Snape sarcastically with a nasty grin on his face. 


	5. Holidays with enemies

Chapter 5: Holidays with Enemies  
  
"What!?!" Harry felt the anger rise inside his mind and body. He had a terrible wish to hit Snape in his ugly face with something very hard. ´So that´s the real reason Snape´s so friendly! He just played a game!´ thought Harry. "We could´ve travelled here by Portkey? You´ve risked my life! I could´ve been killed!" "Oh Potter! You´re so selfish! Don´t you think I was in danger too? But mark my words, the most dangerous road can be the safest sometimes."  
  
Snape was very pleased with himself and seemed to be very happy. They both entered into the hall and Harry followed Ron upstairs into his room. "By the way Ron. what the hell are you doing here?" "Dad thinks it might be better for you to have some company for the last two weeks of the holidays. I hope you´re not angry with me anymore."  
  
Harry hadn´t thought about Ron´s and his disagreement any more. But he was so glad to be with Ron again, that his anger vanished. "How were your holidays, Ron? What did you do all the time?" "Oh. well. I - I was just helping Hermione to do some things for S.P.E.W., doing homework and practising Quidditch. Guess what Harry! I´ve been made Quidditch captain! I don´t know yet what to do, but I am sure I´ll manage it." "WOW! That´s great!" "Yeah, remember the Mirror of Erised? He showed me as Quidditch captain and as Head Boy! I think my dream will come tru. Maybe that´ll impress her." "Who do you want to impress?", but Harry didn´t need asking, he was neither stupid nor blind. "Are you talking about Hermione?"  
  
"Em. no of course not." answered Ron and his ears and face became very red.  
  
"You know, Ginny´s been behaving very oddly for the last couple of weeks. Always borrowing Hermes to send letters to someone. I think she´s got herself a boyfriend." "Yeah, maybe." said Harry, trying hard to look innocent.  
  
"SILENCE!" With a loud BANG the door opened and Severus Snape stood in front of them. "Go to sleep now, both of you!! Tomorrow is a busy day. Ah Potter. before I forget it, there´s a letter from your pen-pale." He threw the letter on one of the beds and closed the door.  
  
Harry wanted to take the letter and hide it from Ron, but before he had made an attempt to take the letter, Ron had grapped it. He opened and read it.  
  
"You´re the one Ginny´s writing to." Ron looked from the top of the letter to Harry. He had a puzzled look upon his face and after a long embarassing moment of silence, he asked: "But why?"  
  
It was Harry´s turn to blush. "Because. she helped me to get along with Sirius´ death. I didn´t know how to tell anyone and she just offered me her help. She tried to understand me and she did. I just wanted someone to talk to." "Oh, fine. If you prefer talking to my sister about your problems, she would better have come here instead of me." "But you were busy with Hermione! I thought you wouldn´t understand!" "Yeah Harry, you´re right. I don´t understand why you don´t trust me and Hermione with your feelings and problems. Good night!!"  
  
Without speaking, Ron pulled on his pyjamas, lay down on his bed and tried hard to ignore Harry´s attempts to apology. Harry felt very sad and guilty. He too went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
There were cries in the dark. The sound of many voices speaking was heard, from out of nowhere. What was happening? Ther were men, wearing dark cloaks and masks covered their faces. Muggles were running on the street and they were screaming hysterically. After several moments, wizards apparated to help, but they were too late. It was over. The sudden silence which filled the air was very scary. The Death Eaters had all disapparated but they had destroyed a very large Muggle town. The dead bodys of children and their parents were lying on the streets. The members from the Order had come too late.  
  
Harry woke up and noticed that he was sweaty. Now he knew what it was Voldemort had planned. They were attacking the Muggles first. This was surely meant to scare the wizarding world. As it was still dark, Harry closed his eyes again and dozed off to sleep.  
  
Voldemort was speaking one more time to his Death Eaters. "Now, that we have seen our weapon is working, we are ready to attack Hogwarts and kill Harry Potter! I want to see the boy dead, but remember I am the one who´ll have the honour to kill our young friend!" With a nasty laugh, Voldemort left the room.  
  
Harry awoke once again and heard someone scream. He only noticed that it was him who was screaming, when Ron was pushing him to open his eyes.  
  
"Harry what´s up?" "Oh.Ron. I´ve been dreaming. I saw. I had a kind of vision again. Voldemort destroyed a muggle town and said there was a plan to kill somebody. to kill me." "Harry ! Go to Snape and tell him about it. This is very important."  
  
Harry went downstairs, as Ron had told him to, and found Snape in the kitchen. Harry told him a very short version of this dream. Snape didn´t seem surprised at all about this piece of information. He just said:  
  
"Potter, what you´ve seen is true. As you know, I´m a spy for Dumbledore and I act as Death Eater for the Dark Lord. I knew this was going to happen. But believe me, at Hogwarts and under Dumbledore´s protection you will be safe."  
  
"Thank you, Sir " added Harry and left the room very quickly. 


	6. Dinner with the Malfoys

Chapter 6: Dinner with the MALFOYS  
  
Back upstairs in his room, Harry told Ron what he just had heard from Snape. They were both amazed, that their Potions Master was a spy.  
  
Then, Harry thought about his disagreement with Ron, from the night before.  
  
"Hey Ron." he began. ".listen. I´m very sorry I didn´t trust you with my problems - "  
  
"Forget about it Harry. Let´s just forget it."  
  
"Thanks", said Harry with a broad grin, to Ron.  
  
After a moment of silence, Harry asked Ron: "What about your holidays with Hermione? Where they fine? I mean. what did you do, ´cause Ginny told you´d been busy all day."  
  
"Ehm. actually. I was just helping Hermione a little with her S.P.E.W. stuff. You know, making badges, drawing posters, knitting clothes and other things like that."  
  
"But Ron, since when are you interested in S.P.E.W.? You always laughed about it!"  
  
"I-I just understood the meaning of it now."  
  
Harry looked into Ron´s eyes, but Ron tried to avoid Harry´s gaze. Now Harry understood! "You´ve fallen in love with Hermione! Of course, how could I´ve been so stupid?"  
  
Ron´s face changed into deep purple and his answer came much too fast. "No!"  
  
Harry grinned at his blushing friend and knew at once, that he was right. He didn´t ask any further, because he didn´t want another raw with his best friend.  
  
They went downstairs together and headed for the kitchen, where the breakfast was ready. A small table, full of bread, jam and cheese, was waiting for them. There were only tablesets for two persons, but neither Harry nor Ron cared. After a wonderful tasty breakfast, the two boys started inspecting the house. Downstairs, they found two large dungeons, one containing ingredients for potions and the other looking very similar to Snape´s office at Hogwarts. Then on the ground, there was the kitchen, a bathroom and the Entrance Hall. On the first floor, where their bedroom was, were another empty room and a second bathroom. On the second floor, every door was locked. Harry and Ron were sure, that the doors lead to Snape´s dormitory.  
  
At ten o´clock, Harry and Ron were lying on their beds, finishing the last part of their homeworks. They heard footsteps coming upstairs and suddenly, Professor Snape entered the room.  
  
"Potter! Come down with me! Your Occlumency lesson starts now!"  
  
Harry quickly said ´Goodbye´ to Ron and followed Snape downstairs into the dungeons.  
  
The procedure was the same as every time. Snape´s thoughtw were once again transferred into the Pensieve and he was pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
"Now. you know what you´ve gotta do! Close your mind, free yourself from emotions and clear all the thoughts in your head!"  
  
Snape raised his wand high in the air and said: "Legilimens!" Harry expected to see memories inside his head, as usual when the spell lasted on him, but to his own surprise, nothing happened.  
  
Snape shot a shocked look at Harry. "Well done, Potter. That war surely just luck. I wasn´t concentrating hard enough. Let´s try again!"  
  
Pictures were floating in front of his eyes once more. Snape´s cry came too suddenly and Harry didn´t have a chance to prepare for the attack. It was as if Harry had a movie inside his head and now he saw the two dreams he had, very clear in front of his eyes.  
  
The sight of these pictures was unbearable and with a loud yell, Harry found himself lying face down on the floor. A strong hand put Harry back to his feet and Snape´s voice roared angrily:  
  
"Potter! Please, try at least to concentrate!"  
  
"Yes, Sir", said Harry.  
  
And for an hour, the Occlumency lesson was going on. Sometimes, Harry succeeded in throwing the spell off after several moments and for the last few minutes, Snape wasn´t able to enter his mind at all. "Well Potter, enough practise for today. Upstairs with you know! I´ll call you for lunch."  
  
Harry went upstairs to his room and opened the door without a noise. He didn´t believe what he saw there. Ron was lying on Harry´s bed, reading the answer Harry wrote for Ginny. The other letters he got from Ginny, were lying on the pillow.  
  
"RON! What the hell are you doing?" Harry was very angry and tried hard not to hit Ron in the face.  
  
"Oh. hi Harry! I-I was j-just wo-wondering what you could tell my sister", stumbled Ron with redening ears.  
  
Harry went over to him, took the letter out of his hand and tied it to Hedwig´s leg.  
  
"It´s none of your business!", said Harry. Hedwig soared through the open window with out-stretched wings, appearingly happy to escape from her angry owner.  
  
Harry felt disappointment closing around his heart. He thought he could trust Ron, but now this was impossible. With all his might, he ignored Ron´s attempts to apology.  
  
"Anyway, what are you so angry about? There wasn´t anything private in that letter! But maybe. Harry, I saw you write this answer. It´s just, well you had an odd look on your face."  
  
"How come? Tell me!" asked Harry surprised.  
  
"Well. every time you read one of Ginny´s letters and every time you´re writing an answer, you smile and your eyes are shining. It was just the same thing as you liked Cho. You wear the same expression on your face."  
  
Harry felt his face become very warm and he knew he was blushing.  
  
"Why do you have to mention Cho now? I´ve forgotten her, okay? It didn´t work between us, do you understand? I don´t wanna talk about this anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but it seems to work between you and Ginny, right?"  
  
"Right - er, NO!" How stupid Harry felt now, he stepped into Ron´s trap. Yes, there were odd feelings when he thought of Ginny. But she said to Hermione that she had given Harry up.  
  
Ron was grinning. "So, is my little sister more than just a friend to you?"  
  
"Listen, Ron! I don´t know. And even if it was so, it wouldn´t have got anything to do with you, alright?"  
  
"Hey! You´re talking about my sister! Of course that´s got something to do with me."  
  
"Well, think of it what you want!"  
  
After this statement, they were both silent and each tried to avoid the other one´s look. Harry snatched his copy of ´Hogwarts: A history´ and began reading, while Ron read a magazine.  
  
After some time, there was a knock on the door and Snape called them for lunch. Without speaking, they followed him downstairs, into the kitchen. The table was once more just made for two persons. Harry and Ron began to eat and still nobody dared to make a start to clear their raw out.  
  
Just as Ron and Harry wanted to leave the kitchen, Snape entered and said:  
  
"Just stay for a moment. I want to tell you a few things! First of all, Molly Weasley has already bought your schoolbooks in Diagon Alley and sent them here by Floo Powder. Then of course, you´ll return to platform nine and three quarters to take the Hogwarts Express. The second thing is, you might´ve been wondering, why I didn´t join your meals. Well, I think neither you nor I would´ve had much fun. So, I rather left you alone. And the last and most important thing I want you to know is, that today Lucius Malfoy and his family will come to dinner. I want you to stay in your room and pretend you´re not there. It´s very important they don´t notice your presence, otherwise we will all be in great danger!"  
  
"But how is that possible? Lucius Malfoy is a prisoner in Azkaban!"  
  
"The Dementors left Azkaban, to serve the Dark Lord. So his Death Eaters were able to escape."  
  
Harry and Ron understood the importance of this matter. If Malfoy´d notice something, Snape was running danger to be killed, because he´s betraying Voldemort.  
  
When they were back in their room, they had come to a silent agreement, that their quarrel was over. There were more important things to do. They spent the day playing wizard´s chess or Exploding Snap.  
  
At dinnertime, Snape sent two plates with Sandwiches up to their room. Harry was wondering, what had become of Kreacher, the Black´s houselve, now Sirius was dead.  
  
"Hey Ron! What if Kreacher tells the Malfoys about the Order or their Headquarters?"  
  
"Oh, that´s never going to happen, because Snape used a charm and modified Kreacher´s memory. Kreacher is now working for the Malfoys."  
  
"Ok, that´s fine. So the Order is still secret and safe."  
  
And they both began eating. At eight o´clock in the evening, they heard the doorbell ring and the door being opened.  
  
"I would like to hear what they´re talking about", said Harry hopefully.  
  
"Frend and George gave me these" and Ron took out two pairs of Extendable Ears.  
  
Harry put one of them in his ear and the other crawled under the door. Now they were able to hear every single word of the conversation.  
  
"Hello Severus" they hear Lucius Malfoy say.  
  
"Good evening!"  
  
"How´s business going on?"  
  
"Fine, couldn´t be better."  
  
"I guess you know my wife Narcissa and Draco, my son."  
  
"Of course I do. Draco´s my best student. Please, follow me into the living room."  
  
During dinner, there wasn´t much conversation. Around ten o´clock, Lucius Malfoy said:  
  
"Please Narcissa, take Draco home. Severus and I have to discuss something very important!"  
  
Harry and Ron were now listening very eagerly, not to miss a word. After Draco and his mother left, Malfoy said to Snape:  
  
"Well Severus, you know, now that our weapon is ready, your Mr.Potter might be killed very soon. You as a Hogwarts teacher might become very useful for the Dark Lord. You´ll be rewarded of course!"  
  
"I will help our master if he wants me to do so. I want to see this boy dead as quickly as possible!"  
  
And both laughed very loud.  
  
Ron and Harry were shocked. They were looking at each other and had a frightended expression on their face. What were they going to do now? Would Snape really kill Harry? And was he now spying on him for Voldemort? Could Snape betray Dumbledore? So many questions were appearing inside Harry´s mind as he was sitting on his bed. He was breathless and didn´t move. Ron cast a fearful look at Harry.  
  
"Don´t look at me like that. I´m not dead yet!"  
  
Ron turned away from Harry and decided to leave him alone and not talk. 


	7. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Return to Hogwarts  
  
Harry and Ron spent the last days of their holidays playing wizard´s chess or exploring Snape´s house. But they didn´t talk about the conversation they overheard between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They both agreed, that it would be better to talk this over with Hermione.  
  
At the very last day befor the return to Hogwarts, Snape announced that they had to join their schoolmates on platform nine and three quarters the following day.  
  
"How are we going to travel there?", asked Ron.  
  
"On broomsticks Weasley! Potter, do you know the fourpoint spell? It works like a compass. You´ll fly to King´s Cross invisible. Your trunks will be there and someone who removes my charm after you´ve arrived. Go to sleep now!"  
  
Harry and Ron went upstairs, but they were much too excited to sleep now. They were both very happy to return to Hogwarts, because Snape´s company was not the best and the two of them had a lot of things to tell Hermione.  
  
Harry didn´t mention this to Ron, but he was looking forward to seeing Ginny again, at the same time he was afraid of meeting her. "What spell did Snape mean?", asked Ron.  
  
"You know! The one we´ve practised for the Triwizard, remember? It´s the one where the wand shows north, just like the needle in a compass does."  
  
"Oh yes, that Four-point Spell!", added Ron. "But Harry... what´s a compass?"  
  
"Em... I´ll explain later!"  
  
The truth was, that Harry had no idea how to explain it. He hoped Hermione would be able to help him there. After talking for several hours, they finally fell asleep.  
  
Next morning, Snape called them very early and they had to get up. After dressing, they went downstairs into the kitchen and brought all their havings into the Entrance Hall. With a flick of his wand, their luggage disappeared and Snape explained, that it had been transferred into the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry was keen to mount his broom and fly through the air. It had been a long while since he had flown last, because Professor Umbridge had taken away his broom. She even wanted to give him a lifetime exclusion from playing Quidditch.  
  
After breakfast, Snape put the same charm on Harry and Ron, as Moody had done the year before. And it was Mad-Eye Moody, who would wait at King´s Cross to remove the charm again.  
  
Harry was excited, he didn´t want anything more than flying on his Firebolt right now. But still it had been much easier to face Moody pointing a wand at him, than looking at Snape doing the same. The opportunity had been good to jinx Harry, but Harry still wasn´t sure whether Snape really was a traitor, so he had to trust him.  
  
Now it was finally time for the two boys to leave. They climbed their brooms and kicked off hard from the ground. Just before Ron and Harry flew over the low clouds, full of rain, they heard Snape yell: "Always fly north!"  
  
Harry and Ron were flying over the clouds, but they had to dive every half hour, to check if the direction was still right. Every hour, Harry performed his spell and they flew straight on to north. After several checks for the direction, they saw a vey big city below them, which had to be London.  
  
Harry and Ron dived and flew over Muggles, but they didn´t notice the boys. They flew along the River Thamse and as they were passing the London Eye, Harry felt a terrible pain inside his scar.  
  
"Ah!" he yelled and several surprised Muggles looked into the sky, right through Harry.  
  
"What? Your scar?", asked Ron and Harry nodded. The boys may have been invisible for others, but they were able to see each other.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ron had reached King´s Cross and were looking for Mad-Eye. After they walked throught the wall betwenn platforms nine and ten, they saw him apparating. The two boys went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Moody slightly winced, but as he spoke to the boys, they knew he´d been waiting for them. He removed the charm and had a nice little chat with Ron and Harry. "Potter, watch out! You know you´re in big danger! Pay attention!"  
  
Harry nodded and with Ron he climbed into the train, which was going to leave any moment. Ron had to get into the Prefect´s compartment, where the Headboy and –girl explained them their duties.  
  
Harry went looking for an empty compartment, but it seemed, that every compartment was full or at least one person was sitting in there on his own. He paced down the corridor, still looking for an empty compartment as he suddenly heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
"Harry!" The voice came out of the compartment to his left and as he entered it, he saw Ginny sitting there.  
  
"Hey Ginny! It´s good to see you!"  
  
"Yeah, it´s good to see you too."  
  
"Well... thanks for your letters!"  
  
"Oh, there´s no need to thank me, everyone could have done that!"  
  
"NO!", said Harry, "that´s not true. Nobody could´ve helped me more and nobody would´ve helped me the way you did. You did something really great for me this summer."  
  
Ginny was blushing. "Harry... "  
  
"No, please. I wanna explain." He took her hand. She was staring at him as he started speaking: "Ginny, you were offering me your help voluntareley. You were always there for me and listened to my problems. You made me accept Sirius´death and you gave me the power to stand all these horrible thoughts. You´ve become a very special friend for me."  
  
"Harry, you make me feel uncomfortable...", started Ginny.  
  
"No, look I – "  
  
Harry had just wanted to explain his feelings to Ginny, when someone knocked on the compartment door.  
  
"HI!"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Cho Chang beaming at him.  
  
"Hello", said Ginny and Harry together.  
  
"Am I disturbing you?" Cho looked at Harry with shimering eyes.  
  
"Actually... yes", answered Harry.  
  
"Anyway, now I´m here and I wanted to talk to you Harry. I know I´ve made many mistakes last year. And by the way, I´m not going out with Michael anymore. So, maybe you and I could go to Hogsmeade together some time, because I still like you very much."  
  
Harry didn´t know anything to reply. Why had such things always have to happen at the wrong time? Harry would have been glad about this chance, three months ago, but now he felt very uncomfortable. He still liked Cho, but only as a good friend. Now he would give anything, if Cho had keep her mouth shut. And the worst of all was, Ginny heard every single word Cho had said. But Cho hadn´t finished yet. As she said ´Goodbye´, she kissed Harry on the cheek and left them.  
  
There was an extremely embarrassing moment, where neither Harry nor Ginny spoke. It was Ginny who broke the silence after several minutes:  
  
"I suppose you´re happy now, aren´t you? I mean, she really likes you. Join her if you want. I´ll wait here for Ron and Hermione!"  
  
"I don´t wanna join her. I´m not in love with her anymore. I´ll stay with you and wait for Ron and Hermione."  
  
After several minutes of unbearable silence, Harry asked:  
  
"So, now Cho doesn´t go out with Michael anymore, you could go out with him again."  
  
But Harry saw immediately, that he had said something wrong. The way Ginny was looking at him and the way she was speaking about Michael told him, that he had hurt her feelings very much.  
  
"Go out again with him? No, I don´t think so. What if he meets another girl? Will he push me aside again? No thank you. I´m not going back to him."  
  
Harry knew, it would be rude to ask this, but he had to. His heart was racing very fast and he didn´t dear looking inot Ginny´s eyes.  
  
"Em...do ... ehm... do still you go out with Dean?" What did he have to be so nervous right now? Ginny looked surprised at Harry.  
  
"NO, not anymore. He´s not my kind of guy. He hasn´t got much interesting things to tell. Now, you´ve asked me about my dates, I think it´s my turn. So... what about you and Cho?"  
  
Harry thought about his feelings for Cho again and concluded that there no special feelings left for her.  
  
"I´m not going out with her anymore. It always ended in a disaster. And besides, she threw me away and went to Michael. I don´t wanna meet her anymore."  
  
"Oh Harry, I´m so sorry. She played with your emotions and she´s still doing it."  
  
"Yeah... maybe. But, we both have no dates anymore... I mean, maybe some time, we , you and I could just – "  
  
Exactly at that moment the compartment door opened again, and Ron and Hermione came in. 


	8. The strange behaving of the Sorting Hat

Chapter 8 : The strange behaving of the Sorting Hat  
  
"Harry!", cried Hermione and gave him a big hug. "How are you doing? How were your holidays? Tell me everything!"  
  
Together with Ron, she sat down on the seats opposite of Harry. "Ron and I´ve got lots of things to tell you – ", Harry began, but he was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"Ginny, would you please wait outside ´til we have finished?" "Oh, that´s nice", said Ginny and made to get up. She was pulled back down by Harry who said: "No, stay. Ron you know I´ve no secrets from her!" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" "Ginny and I have written letters to each other all summer and she knows everything that happened." "So she´s your pen-pal?", asked Hermione surprised. "Yeah, she helped me to solve some problems."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She seemed to be waiting for an explanation and Harry sighed: "That´s a very long story..." "Oh, go on. I think we´ve got enough time for that", said Hermione, grinning.  
  
So Harry told her about his visions, his friendship with Ginny, Snape´s house and Dark Avenue, the Underworld and that he thought Snape might betray Dumbledore. After his report, Hermione had to think for some minutes and the compartement was noiseless.  
  
"I think", began Hermione, "I think we should trust Snape. He´s a Hogwartsteacher and Dumbledore trusts him!" "Yeah, Quirrell wasn´t a Hogwartsteacher and Dumbledore didn´t trust him at all, right?", said Ron ironically. "Ok, but Snape´s not Quirrell – " "Quirrell seems harmless compared to Snape!" "Fine, Ron. But even if Snape betrays Dumbledore, he can´t do anything, because Harry´s too well protected in Hogwarts." Looking at Harry she said: "You know he´ll do anything to protect you from Voldemort, Harry." "You´re right. We just have to be very careful."  
  
Soon, they heard the breaks of the train wailing. Ron and Hermione had to go out and look for the First Years. Harry and Ginny climbed out together and were heading for the carriages torn by Thestrals. Thestrals were winged horses, only seen by those who have seen death. Just as Harry wanted to ask Ginny if she wanted to accompany him, she said: "I´m going over to my friends. See you at the feast." And she left a very disappointed Harry behind. So he waited for Ron and Hermione, who climbed with him into the carriage.  
  
They didn´t talk, because they were all very tired and starving. Even though, Hermione kept throwing strange looks at Harry. "What?", said Harry irretated. "Nothing", said Hermione innocently. "I´m just wondering what´s going on between you and Ginny. And why didn´t you write to us?" "First, there´s nothing between me and Ginny. And I – well, I thought you had forgotten me. You only sent me short letters. Ginny told me you´ve been busy all time. And anyway, she offered me her help, I didn´t ask for it." "Ok", said Hermione and kept grinning at Harry.  
  
They got off their carriage and pushed forward by the crowd, they entered the castle of Hogwarts. Harry was glad to be back again and that he would spent the following months without the Dursleys. They went into the Great Hall and placed themselves on the Gryffindor house table. Harry took the seat next to Hermione, while Ginny and Ron were sitting on the other side. They barely had time to talk, because the First Years arrived and the Sorting was about to begin.  
  
But first the Sorting Hat had to perform his new song. "A very long time ago when I was born, created by four friends of mine I knew that they have always sworn That I should distribute you fine.  
  
So don´t be afraid my friends To whatever house I will sort you It´s always you on who it depends I see feelings and thoughts inside your head too.  
  
If you become a Gryffindor Notice you´ll never be a traitor.  
  
In Hufflepuff you would´ve learned That friendship has to be earned.  
  
And remember in Ravenclaw too Friendliness will come to you.  
  
And Slytherin I don´t want to name But even if I have got to I am full of shame. `Cause Slytherin is a bad house Where everyone´s a devil, even the smallest mouse. In Slytherin you will betray Those you love and those you hate But this ain´t the right way Even if it´s foreseen in your fate  
  
So care not what HE sees Help everyone to live in peace Now let the sorting ceremony begin and hope The new generation will be able to cope Better with problems than the old Put me on and in your house to go you´re told!"  
  
After this, there was no applause. Everyone was looking at the Slytherin table, to see the reactions of the housemembers. They all looked at each other and didn´t say a single word. "Who does he mean with HE who sees?", asked Harry. "It might be Voldemort, but I´m not sure", replied Hermione.  
  
The Sorting Hat had always shown a little dislikness to Salazar Slytherin and his house, but it had never said it that clearly before. The Song was very rude and insulting.  
  
After an embarassing moment of peace, Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat: "Ehm... let the Sorting begin!" Professor McGonagall took out the list of the First Years and began reading their names. Everything went well, the Hat sorted the students as usually and shouted out the name of the House. But always, when a Slytherin was to be sorted it said : "You know which house" or "The house that has not to be named"  
  
The teachers didn´t know what to do and after the Sorting, they quickly locked the Hat away. Suddenly, the plates in front of the pupils were filled with food and they began to eat. After they finished, Dumbledore told them the usual stuff, such as : "The Forrest is forbidden for all the students. Only third years and upper classes are aloud to visit Hogsmeade." Then Dumbledore had a big smile on his face and announced: "Divination lessons are now given by Mrs.Trelawney and Firenze. But as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Mrs.Umbridge will be unable to return," he looked very happy, "Professor Snape has agreed to become the New Denfense against the Dark Arts Teacher. Your new Potions Teacher will be Fleur Delacour. So, please welsome your new teachers."  
  
At first, every single student seemed to be shocked, but they applauded politely and Snape looked very pleased. Fleur was blushing and looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Now I know why Snape was so nice to us", whispered Harry to Ron. Dumbledore told them that the feast was over and they left the Great Hall. As they reached the Marble Stairs, Harry heard somebody call his name. He turned around and saw Cho coming towards him.  
  
"Oh no...", he moaned. Hermione looked suspiciously at Harry, but than she immediately understood what was going on. "Let me handle this!", she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Hey Harry! I wondered if you´d like to have breakfast with me tomorrow!", said Cho. "I´m sorry dear, but Harry´s going to have breakfast with me tomorrow!" Hermione looked at Cho, who was raising her eyebrows.  
  
"What would he do that for?", came Cho´s angry reply. "You can´t tell him what to do, you´re not even his girlfriend!" "Oh really? I don´t think so", said Hermione, took Harry´s hand and kissed him on the cheek. 


	9. Many missunderstandings

Chapter 9: Many missunderstandings  
  
Harry felt himself blushing. He was very perplex.  
  
„You are what?", Cho, Ron, Ginny and even Harry shouted. Hermione kicked him hard on the back and he understood.  
  
„Oh, yes. Sorry, didn´t I tell you?"  
  
Cho´s eyes were shining with tears and without saying another word, she ran away. Harry and Hermione grinned at each other, but Ginny and Ron still didn´t understand.  
  
"Since when are you Harry´s girlfriend?", asked Ron very nervous.  
  
"I am not his girlfriend!", said Hermione in a calm voice.  
  
"But...you said..."  
  
"That was only to get rid of Cho!"  
  
Ron seemed very delighted : "Oh, that´s ok."  
  
Without much conversation, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Applepie", said Hermione and the portrait of the fat pink lady swang open and they entered the common room. It was nearly deserted, except for some pupils, sitting in front of the fire. "I still don´t understand, why you told Cho you were Harry´s girlfriend...", said Ron.  
  
"Ron, use your brain! She was annoying Harry", replied Hermione.  
  
"But I thought you liked her". Ron looked surprised at Harry.  
  
"Ron, you know very well I don´t like her anymore!"  
  
"Fine", said Ron. "But if somebody would run for me, would you do the same thing for me?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione.  
  
"Of course! We are friends, not more ore less. Good night boys, it´s getting late!" She and Ginny went to girl´s dormitories.  
  
The two boys also went upstairs, where Neville, Dean and Seamus were lying in their beds. While they were changing into their pyjamas, Ron said:  
  
"Did you hear? Not more or less than friends..." Harry looked up and saw Ron´s disappointment.  
  
"Hey... maybe she knows you´re in love with her and she just wanted to test your reaction", said Harry and tried to brighten him up.  
  
"Who says I´m in love with her? I bet she has fallen in love with you! She seemed so glad to act your girlfriend."  
  
"Why should she have a crush on me?"  
  
"Why not? You are the famous Harry Potter, who has reached so much. Maybe you tell me why she loves you!"  
  
"RON! She is NOT in love with me!" In meantime, the other boys of the dormitory were listening and they wanted to find out who the girl they were arguing about was.  
  
"Fine Harry! If you are so sure, then good night." Ron climbed into his bed and shut the curtains. Harry was fuming and went to his own bed. Why didn´t Ron trust him? It wasn´t his fault that he was famous. He wished he wasn´t, ´cause then his parents would still be alive. Being famous because Voldemort failed in killing you wasn´t that good.  
  
So Harry fell asleep, feeling very sad. During the night, he had very bad dreams. In his nightmares, he was surrounded by his friends, but suddenly he was falling down. He couldn´t see where he was, he only saw his friends vanishing.  
  
When he woke up, he saw that Ron had already left the dormitory. In order to talk to Ron, Harry changed into his robes and ran down into the common room, where he met Hermione. They went to the Great Hall together and took seats near Ron.  
  
Just as Harry wanted to speak with Ron, Cho passed by and said:  
  
"I don´t believe you, Harry. Hermione isn´t really your girlfriend."  
  
"If you don´t believe us, have a look at this!", and Hermione gave Harry a long kiss. Cho was shocked and surprised, so were many others, who had witnessed the scene. With a furious glare at Hermione, Cho went off to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"I´m sorry Harry", said an embarassed Hermione as she saw Harry´s puzzled look. Then she noticed Ron who tried very hard to ignore them both.  
  
"Oh, for heaven´s sake Ron! You know that we´re just acting to keep Cho away from Harry."  
  
"You kissed him! In front of the whole school!", spat Ron angrily and left the Hall. Harry wanted to follow, but he was kept behind by Ginny.  
  
"Leave him alone. He needs time to think about it. He knows you´re his best friend and you would never hurt his feelings." Harry noticed that she spoke in a very cool voice and she seemed to be angry somehow. Harry didn´t understand anything at all and was very confused.  
  
Harry and Hermione went to their double period of Herbology. Hermione and Harry were standing at the very last table with Hannah Abbott and Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff. Ron was at the very opposite of the room and didn´t look at them.  
  
In their first lesson, they had to fill poison from a plant into bottles. The problem was, that this plant, the scared rose, had to be turned upside- down without the rose´s acknowledge. At first, Harry and Hermione´s rose always shut itself, but at the end of the lesson, they had filled the bottle, thanks to Hermione who drew the plant´s attention away from Harry who collected the poison. Professor sprout told them that Fleur would need this poison for some potions. After the lesson, Harry quickly went out of the Greenhouse and waited for Ron. The he grabbed Ron´s arm and said:  
  
"Ron, please. I need to talk to you, NOW."  
  
To his surprise Ron answered: "Yes Harry. There are lots of things to explain."  
  
And so, instead of having lunch, Ron and Harry returned to their common room. Then, Harry began nervously:  
  
"Ron, you have to believe me that I´m not in love with Hermione. She´s neither in love with me, nor is she my girlfriend."  
  
"I know Harry, I know", said Ron and went up and down the common room.  
  
"It´s just... when I saw you together with her, even though I know you´re just acting, I became very jealous. I mean... I don´t know how to explain... she´s more than just a friend to me."  
  
"Yeah, I´ve noticed that Ron. I will put an end to this fake relationship. I don´t want you to suffer anymore."  
  
"But, what about Cho?"  
  
"I have to handle this problem on my own."  
  
"Harry, I´m sorry for everything. Friends??"  
  
Harry grinned at him and shook Ron´s hand happily. Exactly at that moment, Hermione entered the room. She ran towards them and gave them both a big hug.  
  
"Is everything alright again?", she asked.  
  
"Yes, it´s alr – ", Ron wanted to say, but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"NO! Hermione I have to talk to you in private, now.  
  
With a meaningful look at Ron, he led Hermione into the library. 


	10. The new Quidditch Team

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews, they are very supporting.  
  
Chapter Ten: The new Quidditch Team  
  
"I´ve spoken with Ron about us and I´ve taken a decision", Harry said, looking at Hermione. "We have to end it. It´s no use if you´re helping me and all I achieve is a fight with my best friend!"  
  
"But Harry! Cho will never leave you alone. How will you keep her away from you?"  
  
"I don´t know yet, but there´s got to be another way!"  
  
"Harry, please. Let me help you. And besides, I don´t know why Ron is making such a fuss about it."  
  
"Because he loves you!!", shouted Harry.  
  
"WHAT??", said a surprised Hermione.  
  
"Oh no! I shouldn´t have told you that! Please, don´t mention this to Ron, he´d kill me for telling you." Harry was very furious with himself about giving away his friend´s secret.  
  
"No, no I won´t. But since when...?"  
  
"I do not know. Promise you won´t tell! And you don´t need to help me with my problem, I have to do it alone. It´s over."  
  
Harry quickly left the library before Hermione could ask more questions and headed for the Dungeons, where he took his first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with Snape.  
  
Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione, but avoided Hermione´s eyes. As Snape entered the room, Harry´s thoughts were led away from his problems. Snape looked very pleased with himself as he called the names of the students. As he read out Harry´s name, he had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Well, our famous Mr.Potter has got an Outstanding in this subject. How is that possible? Would you please get up and show us some charms?"  
  
Harry got up and took out his wand. "What charms, Professor?"  
  
"If you don´t know, then sit down!"  
  
Harry wanted to go back to his seat as he heard Neville whisper ´Patronus`. Harry looked at Snape and thought of having another Teacher, then shouted: "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A white silver stag appeared from Harry´s wand and galopped through the room until it vanished into thin air. Everybody applauded, except Snape who seemed to be very angry.  
  
"Potter, sit down!"  
  
Harry was pleased with himself and took his place. They practised several spells during that lesson and those who had been member of DA last year, didn´t have any problems. Snape couldn´t even tell off Neville, because he did nothing wrong. Harry was satisfied, because he knew that Snape hated his first lesson as teacher in this subject.  
  
At dinner, Hermione told Harry to meet him in the library in a couple of minutes. Then Harry saw her leave with Ginny. Ron shot a surprised look at Harry who raised his eyebrows and didn´t know what to make out of Hermione´s words.  
  
In meantime, Hermione and Ginny arrived in the library. "What do you want to tell me Ginny?", asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don´t know, but maybe you noticed that Ron likes you very much and I think it would hurt his feelings if you continue playing Harry´s girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah. I know, Harry told me by accident that Ron likes me."  
  
Ginny looked nervously at Hermione. "May I ask you something? You seem to be very disappointed to stop acting Harry´s girlfriend. Are you in love with him?"  
  
"No, I am not." Then she looked suspiciously at Ginny. "Why are you asking? I thought you were over him now!"  
  
Harry had decided to follow the two girls in order to listen a bit of their conversation. He reached the library five minutes later.  
  
Ginny said: "I am so sorry I said...". She paused. At that moment, Harry opened the door and listened.  
  
"...Harry Potter means nothing to me!" Harry only heard these words and his heart seemed to stop beating. He felt very miserable at that moment.  
  
"But now to you and Ron", continued Ginny. "Do you like him?"  
  
"Of course I like him. He is one of my best friends."  
  
"Hermione. Don´t you think I´m aware of that? I want to know if you love him!"  
  
Hermione´s face became very red and her eyes were shining. "I... I´m not sure. I like him more than I should and when I look at him, I feel good. It would be so wonderful to have a boyfriend..."  
  
The two girls grinned at each other. Ginny left the library, because Hermione was waiting for Harry. He came in and didn´t know what to say.  
  
"Harry! What´s up with you? You look terrible."  
  
"I´m... not feeling good. Can we talk later?"  
  
Without waiting for her answer, Harry left the library again. He was very confused and needed time to think about everything he just heard. He had been so convinced that Ginny liked him too. He was heading for the Gryffindor common room as he saw Ron running towards him.  
  
"Harry, come on! We have to look for new members fo our Quidditch Team!"  
  
Harry had completely forgotten about that and he quickly summoned his Firebolt. Both of them were going down to the Quidditch field. It was a nice sunny day at the end of september. When Harry and Ron arrived at the pitch, they saw many people waiting for them. Ron looked slightly nervous, but then he coughed and everybody looked at him.  
  
"Hehm, hehm... Welcome all of you! I am very pleased, that so many of you have come today! We´ll begin with our training now. May the best come into our team. I wish you all good luck!!"  
  
It wasn´t easy to say whether a candidate was good or bad, they had to pick out four new team members. Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina were gone and so there were only Ron, Harry and Katie left. As they were testing chasere, Harry, Ron and Katie passed them balls or tried to take the quaffle away from the candidate or looked if they were able to score.  
  
There was a small second year, with blond hair, who nearly fell of his broom as he tried to take the quaffle. When it was Ginny´s turn, it was Harry who nearly fell of his broom. He didn´t expect her to come and try for chaser. Even if she had told him so last year, he had forgotten about it. He wasn´t able to concentrate anymore and as he tried to catch the quaffle, Ginny docked under him and scored.  
  
After several hours of practising, Harry felt exhausted. But at last, they had their new Quidditch team. There was Ginny and Christopher Wood, third year and cousin of Oliver Wood, their former Quidditch Captain. Then there were the beaters, Sean Owen, a fourth year who had nearly knocked out Harry with his bludger and Leslie Grapes, a fifth year who had come from Durmstrang. Karkaroff had left the school and it was closed.  
  
Now the team was set and the Quidditch Season could begin.  
  
@ AngieBob: Ok, I´ll try. I hate her too.  
  
@ Lil Nik: I hope too, that the coupling will be that way in the books.  
  
@ all: Thanks for reading this !!  
  
A/N: ...please review. I´ll answer them in the next Chapter. Bye 


	11. Oliver Wood

Chapter 11 : Oliver Wood  
  
That week, they had several practises, because their new Quidditch team members had to learn how to play inside a team. Later that week, Ron came down to the pitch, beaming.  
  
„Why are you so happy?", asked Harry.  
  
„Just wait a minute, I´ve got a surprise!"  
  
When every member of their team had arrived, Ron said: „Hello all together! I want you to meet a special guest. He was our Quidditch Captain, three years ago. Please welcome Oliver Wood."  
  
Oliver came grinning out of the tribune. He was a tall, handsome boy and played Quidditch in a national team.  
  
„HI Harry! How are you?"  
  
„Fine. Nice to meet you again", said Harry as he shook hands with Oliver.  
  
When Oliver had met everyone, Ron continued with his little speech. „Oliver is going to take part in our training session today."  
  
It was a real good training and when Harry and Ron returned to Gryffindor Tower, they were both tired. They met Hermione in the common room, writing a letter.  
  
„Whom are you writing to?", asked Harry.  
  
„I´m writing to Viktor. Oh Ron, please stop scowling at me. He´s just a pen- pal. How was Quidditch?"  
  
„It was fine. I invited Oliver Wood."Ron was still glaring at Hermione.  
  
„But why did you invite him?"  
  
„Well, since I am Quidditch captain, but only one year at the Quidditch team, I don´t know exactly what to do. I decided to invite Wood, so he could give me some instructions."  
  
„And where does he stay at night?", asked Hermione.  
  
„I think he stays at Hogsmeade. He´s only staying for one week though, then he has to return to Brighton. Why are you asking?"  
  
Hermione raised her shoulders and suddenly she had a brilliant idea. (At least it was what she thought.) ´That´s interesting`, she said to herself. She went over to Ginny and started whispering with her.  
  
„Hey Ginny. I´ve got an idea. Wanna play Harry and Ron a joke?"  
  
„HERMIONE!!"Ginny looked at her in disbelief.  
  
„What?!?"  
  
„I didn´t expect a suggestion, such as this one to come from you. I´m in." Ginny grinned at Hermione. „So what have you planned?"  
  
„We could ask Oliver Wood out for a double date. I think Harry and Ron will get very mad and I think they deserve it."  
  
„But why? What did they do to us?"  
  
„Oh Ginny. Open your eyes. First of all, Harry´s too blind to see that you like him and secondly Ron is annoying me – "  
  
„Or maybe he´s too stupid to tell you that he is in love with you???"Ginny grinned broadly.  
  
„Yeah maybe."Hermione´s eyes were shining. „Anyway we have to teach them a lesson!"  
  
„Agreed!"Both Hermione and Ginny had evil grins on their faces.  
  
Hermione was excited all morning. She couldn´t wait ´til school was over.  
  
„What´s up with you? I´ve never seen you less concentrated than today!", asked Harry.  
  
„Everything´s fine."  
  
During lunch, Hermione and Ginny kept throwing looks at each other and couldn´t help grinning all the time. They planned their whole plan very carefully. They were ready to enjoy their revenge on Harry and Ron.  
  
„I tell you Harry. The girls are up to something. I wonder why they behave so strangely today."Ron shook his head and then he headed with Harry for care of magical creatures.  
  
„Heya Harry! Ron. How yer doin´? Where ´Ermione?"  
  
„She´s gotta be right behind us", said Harry.  
  
„Hello Hagrid. Did I miss something?", asked Hermione out of breath.  
  
„No, nothin´ at all. Glad yer ´ere! Now everyone. Today we goin´ ter study a kinda spiders."  
  
„What did he say? Not spiders", said Ron in disbelief.  
  
„Weasley, don´t tell me you´re scared of spiders."Draco Malfoy´s voice was heard from behind a group of Slytherins. They all had disgusting smiles on their faces.  
  
„Of course I´m not", said Ron, shaking with anger.  
  
Hermione and Harry grinned at each other. They knew perfectly how scared Ron has been of spiders evers since the age of three. Fred had transformed his teddybear into a huge spider. Ron had never come over that trauma.  
  
Hagrid presented them a box and told everyone to take out a spider. Parvati and Lavender squieked as they saw the spiders and Harry guessed they would´ve prefered to run away.  
  
„Now yer droppin´ yer spider inter yer small boxes. Then yeh try an´ collect them cobwebs. Start now, but carefully, they like biting when they´re scared."  
  
Everbody grunted and several girls screamed. It would´ve been a surprise if Hagrid had given them a creature that wasn´t dangerous at all.  
  
Ron looked at his spider in disgustment. He was shaking and looked very miserable. So he was feeling. But he had to fight his fear now. First because he didn´t want to make a fool of himself in front of Hermione and second because the Slytherins would love an occasion to laugh at him. They were still angry about Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup. „Ron, you alright?"  
  
Hagrid saw Ron´s pale face and started to worry about him.  
  
„I´m... fine", he muttered and tried to collect the cobwebs, but his spider always tried to escape.  
  
At the end of the lesson, Ron was still shaking.  
  
„Ron. You were so brave today!"Hermione beamed at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
„See you!"Then she ran up to the castle. Harry and Ron didn´t speak to each other ´til they arrived in the Great Hall. Harry started having dinner, but after a while he saw that Ron´s plate was still empty.  
  
„Aren´t you hungry?"  
  
„No, I can´t eat now."  
  
Sure enough, Ron still thought about his experience with the spiders or what Hermione had said about it.  
  
„Let´s go down to Quidditch", suggested Harry, after they picked up their broomsticks.  
  
Ginny and Hermione arrived on the field before anyone else did. Oliver was waiting in front of the changing rooms, as the girls came towards him.  
  
„Hello Oliver", they said together.  
  
„Hey girls. Who are you doing?"  
  
„Fine. Oliver, we need to ask you something."Hermione looked at him nervously.  
  
„Would you help us playing Harry and Ron a joke?", demanded Ginny.  
  
„Why? What have they done to you?"  
  
„Well, Ron and Harry are just to blind to see when somebody falls in love with them."The two girls blushed.  
  
Oliver had to laugh. „And now you´re trying to make them jealous? Do you think it wise to ask my help?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked pleadingly at him.  
  
„Ok. I have no other choice. I´m doing it!"  
  
„THANKS!"The girls gave him a big hug and told him what to do.  
  
When the other team members arrived, they had a normal training session, except that Sean´s bludger nearly knocked out Katie.  
  
„Harry, Ron! Go ahead, we have to talk with Oliver in private." Hermione and Ginny went over to meet Oliver.  
  
„Are you sure it´ll work?"asked Oliver.  
  
„Yes and now keep to the plan!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione were sure that Ron and Harry hid to hear what the girls had to talk about with Oliver.  
  
„Hey Wood! I – ", began Hermione.  
  
„...we would like to ask you out for a date."  
  
Oliver smiled at them. „With the both of you? Man, that´ll be fun. When?"  
  
„On our next Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. Wait in the Three Broomsticks for us! Bye."  
  
Then the two girls returned to the castle.  
  
„Do you think they heard us? Did it work?", asked Ginny.  
  
„We´ll see."  
  
Harry and Ron hurried to reach their common room before the girls did. They were confused because they had never thought that Ginny and Hermione would like a double date with Oliver. Scowling, they sat down in front of the fireplace. Suddenly, the door opened and in came the two girls. As they saw the boys, they joined them. „Hey boys. It´s good to have a seat here, isn´t it?"  
  
Harry and Ron just nodded and looked very angry. Or was it disappointment?  
  
Ginny asked: „What´s wrong with you guys?"  
  
„Ehm... we´re just tired", mumbled Harry.  
  
„Yeah", said Ron. „And we´ve got to finish our homework. Come on mate, let´s go."  
  
„But... we don´t have any homework to do. It´s Friday", said Hermione, but Harry and Ron had already closed the door.  
  
Ginny grinned broadly at Hermione and said: „Girl, we did it!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
@Miss-Aurelia: Thanks for the information. I´ll try and do it. But it´s not always that easy to make long converstations... anyway have fun reading my story :o) 


	12. Double Date

Chapter 12: Double Date  
  
Next morning, Ginny and Hermione met in the common room. There was no sight of Ron and Harry, so the girls decided to go and have breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor house table and felt very miserable. "What do they want a date with Wood for?", asked Ron. "Girls! I´m never going to understand them." Harry saw Ginny and Hermione enter the Great Hall and whispered: "Quiet, they´re coming."  
  
"Good morning, boys", said Hermione cheerfully. She hadn´t expected the boys to react like that and it gave her some real satisfaction. But then she decided, that they had to suffer a little more.  
  
At twelve o´clock, Ginny and Hermione met in the Entrance Hall. They signed their names up for Hogsmeade and left the castle. When they had arrived in the grounds, Harry and Ron had caught up with them.  
  
"Hey! Why weren´t you waiting for us? We wanted to go together, remember?" Harry seemed very disappointed and Ginny began to feel sorry for him.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I´m terribly sorry. Hermione and I are already going to meet somebody else. I hope you´re not angry now. Maybe we´ll go together next time", said Ginny and hurried away with Hermione.  
  
So they were serious about having a date with Wood! Harry couldn´t believe it. Did Ginny really not care for him? The two boys were very silent on their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
In Zonko´s, Harry bought some chocolate frogs and other little things, while Ron kept staring out of the window. "You know Harry... I think we should go into ´The Three Broomsticks` and listen to their date. There has to be a reason why they didn´t want to tell us." "I thought of that too. I brought my Invisibility cloak, so they can´t see us."  
  
Outside, they hid behind a small wall and Harry threw the cloak over the two of them. They had both grown so tall, that they had difficulties to hide entirely. With some problems, they finally arrived at the pub. They managed to get a table next to Wood, who seemed to be waiting for the girls.  
  
Harry and Ron hid under their table and hoped, that nobody would take a seat at it. Some minutes later, Hermione and Ginny entered. As Oliver saw them, he waved and they came towards him. The girls gave him a hug and had a look-around. Harry and Ron weren´t there. (A/N: at least the girls thought they were not there)  
  
"Have we kept you waiting? We´re sorry." Ginny smiled at Wood.  
  
"Never mind. You two look georgous today, can I offer you a drink?", asked Oliver, very gentleman-like. Ron clenched his fists and was about to say something, but Harry, who became very suspicious, whispered: "Not yet. Wait a moment. Something´s wrong here."  
  
"Are you excited for your first Quidditch game, next week?" Oliver asked Ginny. "No. I´ve played matches before, but not as chaser. I guess it´ll be alright."  
  
Hermione hadn´t listened to their conversation and sighed. "Where are they? There´s still no sign of Ron and Harry. Damn it! Our plan will be useless if they don´t come soon." "What plan?", hissed Ron to Harry. "Don´t you think it would be better if you talk to them instead of leading them into a trap?", Oliver tried to convince the girls.  
  
A trap? Ron who was already angry, because Hermione was dating another boy, couldn´t control himself anymore. "Ok, enough is enough!" Ron had got up from under the table and so had Harry.  
  
Wood and the girls very looking at them, their eyes opened wide with astonishment. "Hello girls, Oliver! So you´re leading us into a trap, aren´t you?" Ron was fuming. He couldn´t believe what he had just heard.  
  
"Ron – Harry – what? Where you spying on us?", said Hermione.  
  
"Yes. Lucky we were. Otherwise you had trapped us!", spat Harry.  
  
Oliver was beginning to feel very uncomfortable and said: "Well...um, I better leave you alone." And as quickly as he could, he left the building.  
  
"Thanks for everything", said Harry angrily and left the pub too, followed by Ron.  
  
They were both very angry and disappointed. They didn´t talk to each other as they went back to the castle. When they reached the front door, Harry heard Ginny´s voice behind him.  
  
"Harry! I really need to talk to you!"  
  
Ron entered the castle, but Harry sighed and waited for Ginny.  
  
"So what was this all about?", he shouted into her face. "I´m sorry. It was a stupid idea. I didn´t want to hurt your feelings." Ginny looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you did all this crap!", said Harry angrily. Then he suddenly realised WHY Ginny had done all this crap. So she DID care for him, she tried to make him jealous. She had definitely got what she wanted. But Harry was too disappointed to forgive her (yet). He couldn´t forget what just had happened at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Harry... please. Look at me", said Ginny softly and took his hand.  
  
"Don´t touch me!", snapped Harry. "I never want to see you again. Go away and leave me alone!"  
  
Ginny thought that time had stopped. She felt like everything had gone cold. Now she really cried and ran away into the grounds. She needed to talk to someone, she couldn´t bare this. And while she was running away, she still heard Harry´s words: "I never want to see you again..."  
  
Hermione arrived at the castle ten minutes after Ginny. She met Harry at the doorway. "Have you seen Ron?" "He´s upstairs", he said very coldly.  
  
Hermione hurried up the stairs and arrived out of breath in the Gryffindor common room. She saw Ron sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Hi", she said shyly. Ron looked in front of him and didn´t say anything. "Ron, don´t be stubborn now." He still ignored her. "Ok, then listen to me. Everything was supposed to be fun."  
  
Ron could no longer pretend that he hadn´t noticed her. "FUN?!? I didn´t think this was funny. I don´t even understand why you did this!!"  
  
"Are you really that blind, Ron? Don´t you understand? Don´t you see?", asked Hermione in a choked voice.  
  
"See what? All I see is a silly little girl who can´t make up her mind about what she wants", screamed Ron back.  
  
FLAP! Hermione had slapped him hard in the face. "Then I can´t help you anymore", she cried hysterically.  
  
"You know, maybe your ´Vicky´ will find this sorta thing funny! Good luck with him. I don´t care anymore!"  
  
With these words, Ron headed for the boys´ dormitories and shut the door. Hermione stood in the room and was unable to move. Everything had gone wrong. How could she ever fix this again?  
  
Harry came into their common room and saw her sitting at a table. "If you wanted to make him jealous, you did a great job. Congratulations!", he added sarcastically and he went to the dormitories too.  
  
A/N: Hope you like the story and I´d be pleased to get some more advices from you, how I can write the story better. Bye 


	13. Regrets

Chapter 13: Regrets  
  
´He has to be at home. Oh, please, be there. I need to talk to somebody!` Ginny stood in front of Hagrid´s hut and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hagrid are you at home?" No answer. She waited a while and then she called again for Hagrid.  
  
"In the garden. Come aroun´ ."  
  
Ginny went behind the house and found Hagrid, standing in his garden and ripping out plants.  
  
"Wha´s up with you? Yer look terrible."  
  
"Oh Hagrid, I´ve done something really stupid", cried Ginny.  
  
"Oh dear, come in and tell me everythin´ "  
  
They both stepped into the house and while Hagrid was making tea, Ginny began to tell her story. She was in tears and her voice was shaking.  
  
"You know that I used to like Harry very much. Last year, I thought I was over him, but during the summer holidays I realized that I was wrong. Harry and I´ve been writing letters all summer and with every single letter, my feelings for him grew stronger again. As I met him on the train, I couldn´t tell if he had the same feelings for me as I had for him. So, to find out, Hermione and I decided to play Ron and Harry a joke, to see if they become jealous. Hermione said Ron would annoy her and he deserved being annoyed once by her. Anyway... we asked Oliver Wood, who was in town, to help us and planed a double-date with him at Hogsmeade. As we arrived there, Harry and Ron were not to be seen and we were so sure, that they overheard our conversation to Oliver. We didn´t see them, because they hid under Harry´s Invisibility Cloak, to eavesdrop. Hermione became impatient and said our plan wouldn´t work. At that, the two boys sprang up and got very mad at us. Now they refuse to talk to us anymore. I see now, that this whole thing was useless. I regret that I´ve done it. I feel so ashamed of myself."  
  
Tears were running down her face as she spoke. Hagrid who sat opposite her, didn´t know what to say. It was a bit of a shock for him, that the girls had been able to play the poor boys such a terrible joke. But he had pity for Ginny, he knew that she liked Harry ever since she came to Hogwarts. "The best would be, ter leave Harry alone fer some time, ´til he´s made up his mind ´bout it. No mean to be rude Ginny, but I´ve gotta go to the Forrest and look after someone."  
  
Ginny left Hagrid´s hut and tried to dry her tears. She knew that this SOMEONE, was Hagrid´s ´little` brother Grawp. Harry had told her about it in the letters they sent over the summer. It hurt her to think about Harry. But she also felt slightly better. Talking to Hagrid had been a good thing. She hoped that Hagrid was right and that Harry would forgive her some day. She had to talk to him though, she just had to work out how to get close to him again.  
  
During the following days, neither Hermione nor Ginny made any attempts to talk to Ron and Harry. The girls both thought, that they deserved being treated like that after their foul play. Wherever Hermione and Ginny went these days, they avoided looking at Ron or Harry, because they wanted to avoid new quarrels.  
  
As for the boys, they didn´t feel ready to forgive the girls yet. It had hurt so much to see, that the girls didn´t seem to trust Ron and Harry. The boys had agreed, that it wasn´t Oliver´s fault, so they didn´t blame him.  
  
One morning, during care of magical creatures, Hagrid took Harry aside to speak to him in private.  
  
"Harry, I know y´re angry at Ginny. But you have to talk to her. She came to me and cried her eyes out. She really regrets what she´s done. You can see how miserable she feels. Go and clear this affair. She looks so pale and weak. And tomorrow´s your first Quidditch game, she has to be strong. And please, tell Ron to speak to Hermione."  
  
Harry had a bad feeling inside his stomach. He looked into his big friend´s eyes. "You´re right Hagrid. I know Ginny regrets everything. But it´s hard for me to understand why she did something like that. I like her very much. That makes it even harder for me to forgive her. But I promise, I´ll talk to her tomorrow. I don´t want her to get ill. But Ron and Hermione have to make it up themselves, I´m not meddling into their love lifes."  
  
At the end of the lesson, Harry and Ron hurried up to lunch. A few seats away, Harry saw Ginny. Hagrid was right, she looked extremely pale and thin. She looked as if she´d faint any moment.  
  
Harry and Ron had the afternoon off, but they had to spent it in the library to catch up with all their homework. Suddenly, Harry felt a hot burn on his forehead. He saw something in front of his eyes. A rollercoaster or a carrussell. He heard a cold laugh and back to reality.  
  
"Harry. Are you alright?" Ron looked fearfully at him.  
  
"Yes, I´ve had a – a, vision of something..."  
  
"You looked as if you´d been in trance."  
  
Harry shrugged and continued with his homework as if nothing had happened. He had seen this thing before, but he didn´t remember where. He just hoped, it wouldn´t come back during the Quidditch match against Slytherin.  
  
During the night, Harry didn´t get the rest he needed. He had very bad nightmares. Once again, he dreamed of his parents being murdered by Voldemort. But this wasn´t everything he worried about at night. He saw himself flying on a broomstick. It was a Quidditch game. In front of him flew a pale figure who seemed to tremble on its broom. He realized that this person had flaming red hair: It was Ginny. Suddenly, she glided sideways off her broom and began to fall. Harry saw her fall in slow motion and began to dive after her. He had nearly caught her, he was just an inch away – but, he was too late. Ginny had fallen to the ground, she was dead.  
  
With a sudden gasp for air, Harry awoke and found himself shaking and sweaty. The dream – had it been a dream? It had seemed so real. ´That´s an omen. I have to talk to her, before the Quidditch match!`, he said to himself. Harry leaned back, but was unable to sleep again. He just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for Ron to wake up.  
  
After what seemed for centuries, the sun had riesen and Ron and Harry were on their way down to breakfast. Harry saw Ginny sitting next to Hermione. He walked over to her and tapped her softly on the shoulder.  
  
"What? Oh, Harry – "  
  
Ginny looked at him in bewilderment.  
  
"I would like to talk to you. Can we please go outside? Come on!"  
  
Together, they left the Great Hall and many pairs of eyes were staring after them. Without speaking, Harry led Ginny to the Quidditch pitch. He remembered his dream and winced. "What is it? Harry, are you ok?", asked Ginny nervously.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to tell you, that I´m sorry for shouting at you. I am ready to forget this whole thing, if you tell me why you did this?"  
  
He looked at her, waiting for an answer, although he thought he already knew it.  
  
"Well... I didn´t mean to hurt your feelings and I´m sorry, because obviously I´ve done so. Harry, you know I like you and I somehow imagined I would find out how you felt towards me if I make you jealous. But I was so foolish and had faith in Hermione´s plan. Not that I blame her. I thought you were still after Cho, so I was trying to get your attention. Are we still friends?"  
  
Now Harry thought the affair seemed very funny. But he was surprised that Ginny told him, she liked him.  
  
"Of course, we´re still friends. We were just behaving like fools. I think we´re done. And I like you too much to loose you – "  
  
Harry suddenly realized what he had said and the blood rose into his head. Ginny blushed too.  
  
"Ehm... I think we should go to the changing rooms and get dressed", said Harry quickly and walked away from Ginny. 


	14. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

The whole Quidditch team was changing into their scarlet robes. They sat down on the banks and waited for Ron´s speech. Ginny was in thoughts. She kept wandering back to her conversation with Harry. Had she heard him correctly? He had said that he liked her. A feeling of joy came towards her. She sat down beside him and asked daringly: "Harry...I –" "Please. Leave me alone. Let´s talk after the game!" Harry answered abruptly.  
  
He felt very akward. Came his nervousness from the excitement to play Quidditch again or was it due to Ginny´s presence? "But", began Ginny and was immediately interrupted by Ron, who finally began with his speech. "Boys and girls! This is what we´ve been waiting for. We trained so hard and this year the Quidditch Cup will go to Gryffindor! Good luck!" Katie grinned and whispered to Harry: "Doesn´t this sound familiar to you?" Harry smiled. "I think Oliver has given Ron a hand, writing his speech."  
  
Every member of the team grabed his broom and together, they walked out to the Quidditch field. They mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground. Ron was shaking hands with Malfoy, who had been made Slytherin team captain. Each of them had a grim look on his face.  
  
Madam Hooch gave her whistle and the Quaffle was released. The two bludgers followed and so was the Golden Snitch. Harry flew ever higher over the others and started looking for the snitch. He saw Ginny in possession of the Quaffle. Dean Thomas who was now comentating the game said: "Ginny Weasley in possession of the Quaffle, she passes it to Katie Bell who gives it to Christopher, who passes back to Ginny, who – SCORES! Ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry cheered along with the crowd and enjoyed the feeling of fresh air around his face as he flew off again, searching the snitch. Suddenly a terrible pain blinded him. His scar was burning and once again, he saw a kind of rollercoaster in front of him and heard a cold laugh. Then he saw Ginny. Ginny who was tied up against a wall, struggling to get free. ´Ginny, I´ll help you!`, was all Harry could think of. Without noticing, he leaned forward on his broom and sped towards her.  
  
Ginny only backed down in time to avoid a scarlet something knock her over. In her surprise, she let the quaffle fall down. "Harry!What are you doing?" She looked at him, thunderstruck. "What? I – " "You´re flying in the wrong direction!" Harry didn´t understand what was going on. "But, I – " "Malfoy is after the snitch! Catch it. GO!!"  
  
Harry finally came back to his senses and followed Malfoy. He had to catch the snitch before Malfoy could do so. "Faster", Harry muttered to his Firebolt. Malfoy held out his hand, his fingers nearly touching the winged ball. But Harry didn´t give up. He increased the speed of his broomstick and was now at Malfoy´s left. Both boys now tried to catch the snitch and throw each other off his broom.  
  
Malfoy loosened his grip and tried to catch the snitch with outstretched arms. Luckily for Harry, Malfoy wasn´t able to keep his balance and fell off his broom. Harry was now on his own. But the snitch didn´t make it easy for him to catch it. It didn´t want to be caught. So it dived up and down, went zigzagging between the other Quidditch players and made Harry follow it for a couple of minutes. The snitch now took a sudden turn and to Harry´s surprise it flew in his direction. Harry was glad as he finally closed his arms around the cold golden ball. "Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" All the Gryffindors came running towards Harry and cheered with him. All, except Ginny. She was standing a few feet away from her team members and was looking in a strange way at Harry.  
  
What on earth had got into him? Why hadn´t he seen the snitch earlier? Was it her fault? So many questions were running through her head and none of them could be answered by anyone than Harry himself. She needed to talk to him. It had indeed been very weird how Harry had been behaving during the Game. Not many students had noticed any of this.  
  
Malfoy was still lying unconsciously on the ground until Crabbe and Goyle brought him to the hospital wing. The Gryffindor team was heading for the castle. Ginny looked around for Harry. He wasn´t with the others. She went back into the changing room and saw him sitting on the ground. "Hey Harry. What´s up?" He looked up and sighed. "Leave me alone, please. I have to think about some things." "But – " "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!", he yelled and Ginny thought it best not to argue.  
  
Back in the castle, her thoughts were spinning around Harry. What was wrong with him. She had to speak with him, even if it would mean being yelled at by him. One hour later, she had a perfect excuse to do so. The whole Gryffindor house was at dinner, celebrating their victory. Suddenly, Ron took a look- around and noticed Harry´s absence. "Has anyone seen Harry?", he asked along the table. Ginny quickly got up and said: "I´m gonna get him. I know where he is."  
  
Ron scowled at her, but didn´t say anything. Ginny went down the changing rooms as fast as possible. Harry was still sitting on the ground. As she entered the room, he looked up and asked: "What do you want? I told you to leave me alone." "Harry, don´t send me away", began Ginny, her heart beating like mad.  
  
Harry looked up into her eyes and smiled weakly. "I´m not sending you away. I just wanted to think about some things." Ginny sat down beside him. "Why didn´t you come to dinner? Everybody´s waiting for you." Harry looked very sad. "I feel like being on my own."  
  
"If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. I´m always there for you and you can trust me. But I was wondering why you did behave so strangely at the Quidditch match?" Ginny watched him closely. "I don´t know either. That is what I was thinking about all the time. At first, I just thought of beating Slytherin and then ... anyway, the most important thing is we won." She looked sorrowly at him. "So you mean everything you told me this morning wasn´t honest? You just told me all these things so we could win? I am such a fool, I really thought you´d like me..."  
  
Harry faced her. She looked very depressed. With a sudden wave of bravery in his heart, he took her hands. "Ginny, you must believe me that every single word, down at the pitch, was serious. I did mean it. And I can repeat it if you want me to. I have forgiven you about that joke. And I still think, you and me are good friends. You helped me all summer and showed me that life had to go on after Sirius´death. You have become too important for me and I never want to loose you."  
  
He stopped and looked into her eyes. Then he took all his courage and said: "Ginny, I like you very much. I even like you more than a friend." He felt himself blushing and became very nervous. Ginny looked at him disbelievingly. "Are you sure?", she asked with a weak smile on her face.  
  
Harry grinned at her. Now he was convinced, she had the same feelings for him as he had for her. "Want me to prove it?" Ginny nodded and had to grin too.  
  
Their heads bent closer together, their faces only inches away. One could feel the others warm breath on his cheeks. They came ever closer and their lips were touching. They kissed. It was a very soft first kiss. 


	15. A secret love

"Wow! What was that?", asked Ginny impishly. "A kiss?!", grinned Harry.  
  
They beamed at each other and enjoyed their company. "So how does it go on with us?". Ginny looked expectingly at Harry. She wasn´t sure whether they were together or not. "Well", said Harry, "I´ll be glad to be your boyfriend if you want me to. I like you very much." "I like you too. But I think we had better not to tell anyone about our relationship at first. Ron will not understand. And it´s much more romantic to keep it secret."  
  
Ginny was so happy. She didn´t want to leave, but she felt like she had to. "I think be should return to the castle. They others will be worrying about us." She took Harry´s hand and together they made their way up to the castle. Hand in hand they walked through the grounds. In the Entrance Hall they let go off each other and went to sit down at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"What has kept you so long? I´ve been worrying." Ron looked suspiciously at Harry. "Ehm... I had to discuss some things with Ginny and we agreed to forget about this whole thing in Hogsmeade." Ron was scowling at Ginny who was in deep conversation with Hermione.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Ron climbed upstairs to their dormitory. Harry was in an excellent mood and kept thinking about his kiss with Ginny. "Why are you so happy? At first you didn´t wanna join our party and now you´re so cheerful." Ron looked anxiously at Harry. "What?" Harry hadn´t noticed Ron talking to him and he was astonished that they were already in their dormitory. "Well, you keep grinning stupidly all the time and you are humming. What´s the matter with you?" Harry didn´t know what to say. At last he stumbled: "Ehm... I´m glad we won at Quidditch." He went into his bed and was glad that Ron couldn´t see the memory of him and Ginny kissing. Full of happiness, Harry fell asleep.  
  
Next morning... Ginny and Hermione came down the steps of the girls dormitories. Ginny was cheerful and excited. "What is it with you? Did you win the lottery or why are you so disgustingly happy?" Hermione looked at her closely. "It´s just the weather. It´s so beautiful outsides, isn´t it?" Hermione looked out of the window. It was raining and the wind was blowing madly. "Ok", said Hermione confused. "Shall we go down and have breakfast?" "Go on. I´ll follow you. I´m waiting for somebody." Ginny wanted to get rid of Hermione because she had been looking forward to meet Harry on her own this morning.  
  
"No way. I´ll wait with you. Who´re you waiting for anyway??" "Just Ron and Harry", sighed Ginny. She had been planning to skip breakfast and spend the morning with Harry, but that was just impossible now. "Hey girls!" Harry and Ron came down the stairs. Harry grinned at Ginny. Ron looked shyly at Hermione. They both seemed to have agreed silently, to forget the whole story about Wood and their date.  
  
Together, the four of them went down to have breakfast. During the morning, Harry noticed that the sky was clearing and the sun was rising and shining through the last clouds. He really wanted to spend some time alone with Ginny. "I´d fancy a walk. Does anyone want to accompany me?", he asked into Ginny´s direction. She nodded, but before she could answer, Ron said: "I think I´ll come with you Harry." Harry couldn´t believe it. It was so hard to get away from his friends. He sighed and then left the Great Hall with Ron.  
  
They walked through the grounds and talked about some things. "Why did you want to have a walk? The grass is all wet and the ground is muddy." "I fancied a talk with somebody. So why did you come with me, if you didn´t like to?" Harry was beginning to be furious at Ron. Sure, his mate couldn´t know about him and Ginny, but he still thought Ron might have understood his gaze. "Ok. Let´s talk then. What happened last night? I mean after the Quidditch match?" "Nothing. I was just thinking and then I forgot about the time. It was only when Ginny had come to get me, that I realized I was still sitting there on my own. And then we came back into the Great Hall. Why are you asking?" Harry´s hands began to sweat. "One could think you and Ginny were up to something. It´s just strange that you seem to have forgotten everything she did to you with this stupid date." Ron was having a harder time than Harry. He didn´t feel like forgiving Hermione so soon about what she did to him. "Ginny just explained why she did this whole thing and then she apologized to me. And I didn´t see any use in being mad at her anymore. So we´re good friends, that's all."  
  
After that, they silently went back to the castle. It was time for lunch and they met the girls at the House table. After finishing his Yorkshire pudding, Harry thought he could risk one more dare. "I´m going to Hagrid´s now. Ginny, would you like to come with me?" She grinned at him and nodded. They left the Hall together. Ron and Hermione were staring after them. "What´s up with them? They are behaving so strangely..." muttered Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were glad to have escaped from their friends´ company. Finally they could spend some time together without having to pay attention to what they were saying or doing.  
  
They arrived at Hagrid´s hut and knocked at the door. Hagrid opened the door, beaming down at them. "Good day! Wanted ter visit me? Come on in then." Harry and Ginny got in and sat down on Harry´s large couch. "I´m sorry, but I have ter go away for fifteen minutes or so. Could yer wait fer me? I´ll be right back."  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded. That was just too much good for them. They were totally alone in Hagrid´s house. Harry felt his heart racing as he looked into Ginny´s eyes. He took a deep breath and softly said: "I love you." They kissed gently and had a good time, being there together on Hagrid´s couch. They sat there, hugging each other. Suddenly the door opened and Hagrid found them both, kissing and cuddling.  
  
Harry and Ginny let go off each other when they noticed Hagrid´s presence. They blushed, but Hagrid had a big grin on his face. "I see yer have made it up. So yer friends again now, or as I see more than jus´ friends. I am so glad fer yer!!" After a moment of peace, he pourred tea and then sat down to listen how Ginny and Harry had become a couple. He promised them not to tell anybody about their relationship when they sad Goodbye to him.  
  
Ginny and Harry went back to the castle to have dinner together. They could hardly keep their eyes of each other, but they had to. They didn´t want anyone to notice about their pairing. It seemed just perfect the way it was now. 


	16. Spiders in the Dark

Chapter 16: Spiders in the Dark  
  
In the night, Harry had again a dream about this place, he always saw flickering in his mind. It was now very clear and he thought he knew which place it was. Then suddenly, he waked up.  
  
He had heard noises in his bedroom. Soft, creeping noises, from above his bed. His heart was racing as he reached for his wand. He felt the presence of something in his dormitory, that did not belong there. He listened again. He was glad to hear four people´s deep breath and as he was certain, that nobody of his mates was awake, he carefully climbed out of his bed.  
  
"Lumos", he muttered to his wand. A little light appeared on its point and Harry raised it up to the ceiling. It gave him a nasty little shock of what he saw there. Above his bed were about ten big black spiders. But what on earth where they doing there in the middle of the night?  
  
As far as Harry knew, there had never been a single spider in their bedroom. He climbed on a chair and held his wand higher. As the spiders became aware of the light, they escaped in a big haste.  
  
They crawled down the walls and quickly disappeared under the doorstep. They were gone. But why had they been there? Harry examined the whole room and it seemed to him, that the spiders had only been above his own bed. Maybe they were spies of someone. Slowly, after calming down a bit, he lay back down in his bed, wondering who had sent the spiders to set a watch on him. He didn´t dare to close his eyes anymore, but lay there, thinking.  
  
Some hours later, the sun began to rise and Harry decided to get up. He dressed quickly and went down, to sit in the common room. He wanted to wait downstairs for the first person, so he could go down to have breakfast. Luckily, the first person to come down after him was Hermione. After greeting her, they went down together and on the way to the Great Hall, he told her about seeing these visions and about the spiders.  
  
"But Harry. Why didn´t you tell me about these visions before? I thought you wouldn´t have any since you are able to do Occlumency. And these spiders are indeed very strange. I think you should go and tell Professor Dumbledore about it."  
  
Harry nodded. He had been thinking about doing that all night and he was now determined to do so. Unfortunately, the Great Hall was crowded and Harry didn´t want to attract too much attention to himself, so he waited for everyone to have left for classes, so he could speak to Dumbledore unnoticed.  
  
Slowly he went to the High table, where now only the Headmaster was sitting.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. I wondered if I could have a word in private with you. There are some things happening at Hogwarts since a arrived and I do not understand the meaning and the importance of these things."  
  
"I had already thought that you were coming to talk about things my boy. Please, follow me into my office."  
  
They walked the long way up to the Headmaster´s office and Harry sat down on a stool in front of Dumbledore´s desk. Dumbledore´s expression worried him. He had never seen his Headmaster looking so confused and depressed. He wondered if Dumbledore knew something more, that he didn´t want to share with anybody.  
  
"So Harry. What did you want to tell me? Please, begin wherever you want to."  
  
Harry looked into Dumbledore´s pale blue eyes and felt some self-confidence inside him. Then he started.  
  
"As I flew to King´s Cross, we passed the London Eye and suddenly my scar began to burn, but it was over as soon as it had come. Then I arrived at Hogwarts. Since then, on every single day that I´ve been here, I have seen small flashes of the same vision inside my head. I wanted to shut them out by Occlumency, but there was no way shutting them out. They came without a warning and held only for few seconds. It looked like a rollercoaster to me or a sort of big carrussell."  
  
Harry stopped. Suddenly it came to his mind what he had seen. It had indeed been images of the London Eye. But what was the meaning of this all.  
  
"It is as I feared, my dear boy. It seems to me, that Lord Voldemort has again found a way to set a watch on you. I do not know if there is a way shutting these things out, but I will try to find something that will at least be able to ease your mind. It is very dangerous, seeing things like that. It´s not your fault of course, but I am most certain that the Voldemort will once again try to kill you. You must be ready for an attack. I don´t know when he is going to attack you, but it will happen some time this or next year. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?", asked Dumbledore softly.  
  
"Yes", said Harry. "Yesterday I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard strange noises in my dormitory. I got up and raised my wand to see what it was. On the ceiling above my bed, I found ten spiders sitting there like spies. When the light of my wand caught their eyes, they escaped and I didn´t see them since that night. I made sure that no other spiders were hiding above the beds of my friends, but they seemed to have been only present over my own bed."  
  
Dumbledore frowned and didn´t say anything for a long time. Then, after quite a long silent moment, he coughed and said:  
  
"These news are new to me. There have never been spies in these castle I fear. But I do not know who possibly could have send them. You have to be inside the castle to perform the spell on spiders, so they could spy for you. There is no Death Eater in this castle, so who else could have done the spying? I will try to solve this problem too."  
  
Harry sat there, thinking about all the odd things he had seen so far this year. Then he remembered his dream, the one he had during the summer holidays, the one he had told Mr.Weasley about.  
  
"Sir, there is one other thing. I hear Voldemort speak about a weapon to attack everyone in the world. What about that?"  
  
Dumbledore looked into Harry´s eyes. "I have had a small talk with Arthur about this subject and we didn´t know what to think of this weapon. But know that you have told me about your vision and the spies, I think I can figure out what it means. The weapon might be the unknown power of the London Eye or maybe we have a traitor inside Hogwarts once again, though I cannot say who it is. In meantime, I want you not to trust any strangers or tell anyone besides your friends about everything we talked about. I will write a letter to Professor McGonagall, explaining why you come to late to her class. Now, hurry or she might get mad at me for keeping you so long."  
  
His eyes twinkled and he smiled at Harry. But Harry still could see the sorrows in which the Headmaster was now.  
  
Harry hurried to the Transfiguration classroom and opened the door.  
  
"Potter! Where have you been? I do not allow this behaviour – ", began McGonagall, but stopped as Harry gave her the parchment.  
  
She opened it, while Harry went to his seat.  
  
"Very well. You are excused. Now let´s continue with our class. You all have your rats. Try to transfigure them into cats. The procedure is written down on the blackboard. Now proceed."  
  
Hermione and Ron wanted to hear why Harry had come at the end of the lesson, but he made them signs not to ask anymore, because Professor McGonagall was passing by, looking at their works.  
  
At the end of the lesson, the classroom was full of cats. Some were too fat or had no tail, but most of them looked quite normal. Hermione, Harry and Ron went to the History of Magic classroom and sat down in the last row. But Harry still wasn´t ready to tell them what had happened in Dumbledore´s office. He wanted to be alone with them, so nobody could overhear them.  
  
During lunch, Harry wasn´t very talkative. He kept thinking about what to do if the spiders or his visions came back. He didn´t feel ready to have a fight with Voldemort again. He wasn´t even sure if he would like to tell Hermione and Ron everything that Dumbledore had told him. Harry didn´t want to tell Ginny anything about these happenings, he didn´t want her to worry about him. After all, she was in her O.W.L. year and he knew perfectly how much work she had to do.  
  
After a horrible double Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, Harry, Hermione and Ron had a quick dinner and went back to their common room.  
  
"Are you going to tell us NOW what happened this morning?", asked Ron excited.  
  
"Did you talk to Dumbledore about the spiders?", asked Hermione.  
  
Ron gave her an astonished look, but remained quiet.  
  
Harry began to tell them everything about his visions, the spiders, the weapon, he even told them about Dumbledore´s fears. At first he didn´t want to tell him that there would be another fight with Voldemort, but there was no good hiding them the truth.  
  
"Oh Harry. That are horrible news. Why didn´t you tell us earlier? We will try to help you as far as we are able to. It must be urgent if Dumbledore is afraid of it. But you know, you have your friends to rely on." Hermione´s eyes had filled with tears, by the sound of these indeed evil news.  
  
Ron sat there, mouth open, not saying anything.  
  
Harry gave them both a weak smile. "Come on. There´s no point to be sad now. Nothing has happened so far and I will be ready when Voldemort wants to attack me once more. Cheer up a bit. Besides, I forgot to ask you something. How many O.W.L.s did each of you get? I had wanted to know it since the last summer, but there were always other things, driving it out of my head."  
  
Ron looked a bit embarrassed. "I got six O.W.L.s. My mother was quite pleased, but she had expected me to get some more. But after all, I´m having every subject I want. So who cares?"  
  
"I do", replied Hermione. "Besides I have gotten ten. You know, that you need to be very good at school, so you can do the job you want after Hogwarts."  
  
"I didn´t doubt, that you would get all you O.W.L.s", smiled Harry. There simply was no smarter which in this school than Hermione and he knew that. They talked some more and when they began to feel tired, they said ´Goodbye` to each other.  
  
Ron had already headed upstairs, but Hermione suddenly called Harry back to her.  
  
"Have you seen Ginny today?", she asked.  
  
´Oh my god! Ginny!` Harry had totally forgotten about her. His troubles had made him think about so many different things this day, that he had not thought about his girlfriend. He felt miserable, but it was too late to meet her now. He decided to apologize to her, first thing the following morning.  
  
"No, I have not seen her today."  
  
"Ok, fine. Harry, did you hurt yourself on your neck? There´s a red mark. Wait, can it be? Is that a lovebite?" Hermione grinned broadly at Harry. "Who´s your girlfriend? Come on, tell me."  
  
Harry blushed. He hadn´t noticed anything this morning on his neck.  
  
"I don´t have a girlfriend. Good night, Hermione."  
  
He quickly went up to his dormitory. Hermione was satisfied. He definitely had a girlfriend and she would be too pleased to find out who it was. 


	17. Caught in the act

Chapter 17: Caught in the act  
  
After a dreamless night, Harry woke up, having a very bad conscience. He quickly dressed and hurried down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ginny sat in an armchair, looking very disappointed. Her eyes were redened as if she had been crying all night. Harry went towards her, wanting to apologize for not meeting her the day before.  
  
"Ginny, I´m sorry. I – ", he began.  
  
But Ginny got up as if she hadn´t even noticed his presence and left. Harry looked after her, flabbergasted. He wanted to follow, when he heard a voice calling him back.  
  
"Hey Harry. Wait for me! We can go down together", Hermione said and joined him.  
  
Together, they stepped trough the portrait hole and down the way to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"So, you´re still not telling me who your girlfriend is?", grinned Hermione.  
  
At this, Harry got very angry. He was already upset, but Hermione´s silly questions were giving him the rest.  
  
"I don´t have time for your dumb questionning right know, okay?", he replied in aggressive sort of voice.  
  
Hermione was stunned. What was up with Harry? For the last few days, he behaved extremely strange. But she remained silent. There was no need to make him angrier than he already was.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Ginny and Harry took the seat next to Hermione. Harry kept looking at Ginny, but she clearly avoided him.  
  
"What´s up, Ginny?", asked Hermione.  
  
"It´s nothing. I just found out, that one of my friends seems to find it very easy to forget about me. But never mind, I´m going to end it!", she replied sadly, shooting an angry look in Harry´s direction.  
  
Harry froze. She surely didn´t want to split up already? Not now, they had just found out that they were in love with each other.  
  
Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry and frowned. The two of them were looking at each other in a very odd sort of way. Could it be? Hermione wondered if she had guessed right, but surely, she would find out soon.  
  
Ginny slowly finished her breakfast and got up. Harry didn´t lose time and ran to catch up with her. When Ginny noticed, she turned around.  
  
"Harry, please. Leave me alone!"  
  
"Ginny, I didn´t mean to, I just forgot", he said, full of shame.  
  
"It´s so easy to forget about me, isn´t it?", she shouted, running out of the Hall.  
  
Everybody was looking at Harry. He felt uncomfortable, being in the center of attention and wanted to leave the Hall too.  
  
"Potter. Did you just scare a Weasley away? Congratulations. But maybe she found out, that you are nothing but a dumb scarhead!", said a pleased someone next to Harry.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy!", hissed Harry, pushing him aside. Many students were staring at Harry as he left the Hall.  
  
Looking everywhere for his girlfriend, Harry finally found Ginny sitting in front of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. She had burst into tears and had burried her face in her hands.  
  
Slowly, Harry began talking to her, hoping she wouldn´t fly again.  
  
"Ginny, please, listen to me. I can explain everything."  
  
"Well, that has to be a very good excuse. Go on", she answered coldly.  
  
Then Harry told her about the spiders, which he believed to be spies, about his conversation with Dumbledore and he even told her about the Prophecy, Trelawney made about sixteen years ago.  
  
Ginny was shocked. She whipped her tears away and said with a shaking voice:  
  
"Well, that IS a good excuse. But why didn´t you tell me yesterday?"  
  
"I didn´t want you to worry about me. It´s your O.W.L. year and I know how hard it will be for you. You have so much work to do and I didn´t want to put all this on your mind", he admitted shyly.  
  
"Oh Harry, you are so sweet. Of course I´m worrying about you. I knew all along, that You- , that V-Vo-Voldemort was out there, waiting for chance to kill you. I just thought you didn´t like me anymore. I thought maybe you´d realised that our relationship turned out to be a mistake. I felt so lonely and sad. But now I see how foolish I´ve been. Sorry, Harry", she said.  
  
"How could you even think for one minute, that I couldn´t like you? You´re the most important person in my life. Whatever happens, I will always love you."  
  
Ginny got up and threw herself into Harry´s arms.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too", he grinned, kissing her gently.  
  
They were hugging and kissing, until someone gave a little cough. Harry and Ginny broke apart and stood there, each blushing more than the other one.  
  
"Caught in the act", grinned Hermione, who had appeared from behind a statue of a large Hippogriff.  
  
"We were just, uhm...", startled Harry, searching for something to say, but he failed miserably.  
  
Hermione kept on smiling.  
  
"It´s alright. I knew Harry had a girlfriend, I just needed to find out who it was. But now I know and I am so glad for you. It was about time you´d become a couple!"  
  
She hugged them both.  
  
"We would appreciate if you wouldn´t tell around, that Harry and I are an item. We want to keep it secret for some time, because we don´t know how Ron will take the news", pleaded Ginny.  
  
"I can´t promise that. I mean, everyone saw you in the Great Hall. Some of them must have realized that there is something going on between you and Harry. But I promise, I won´t say a word about it." Hermione waited for Harry, a few inches away.  
  
Harry and Ginny kissed one last time and said ´Goodbye` to each other, when a cold voice interrupted their romantic moment.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! What´s this behaviour in front of my classroom? I thought you would be a better example for younger children! Ten points will be taken form Gryffindor, for each of you! And beware, if I catch you again, I will go straight to Professor McGonagall!"  
  
Snape, his appearance as unlikable as always, had a small smile on his lips. He was always looking for a reason, to take points off from Gryffindor students.  
  
Harry waved at Ginny, and then he and Hermione headed to their Potions Class. 


	18. Interruptions

Chapter 18: Interruptions  
  
Hermione and Harry arrived just in time to meet their fellow Gryffindors in front of the dungeons.  
  
"Potter, where´ve you been? Having another go at Weasley?", snarled Malfoy.  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth", replied Harry.  
  
Ron looked surprised at Harry. "What was that about?"  
  
Harry shrugged as if he hadn´t understood a single word of what Malfoy had said. Potions weren´t too bad anymore. Now that Snape was no longer their Potionsmaster, it was quite fun to brew potions.  
  
But the Slytherin didn´t seem to like it very much. They had been offended by Snape, changing the subject.  
  
To their dislike, Fleur proved that the Slytherins were in no way better in Potions then the Gryffindors, the only difference was, that Snape had favoured the Slytherins and has always given them extra points.  
  
Even Neville, who happened to be very bad at Potions, seemed to enjoy the classes. He was no longer afraid of them and made fewer mistakes. Most of those who were in the Potions class had only been allowed to continue them, because Fleur allowed even students with an ´Acceptable O.W.L. in her class.  
  
As the bell rang, all the students entered the room and took their seats. Fleur was already waiting for them. Her English had improved a lot since she worked at Hogwarts. She only used to mix French and English when she was angry or upset about something.  
  
"Today, ve are going to make a potion vich makes ze one ´oo drinks it appear like ´e is dead. ´e will not die, though. ´e vill vake up after some time, depending on ´ow much ´e drank from ze potion. ´e thinks that ´e ´as only been sleeping for some time and no ´arm will be done to ´im."  
  
"But what is the use of such a potion. You ought to show us how to make potions to really kill somebody", spat Malfoy and all the Slytherins howled with laughter.  
  
"First, I do not think that it is funny to make jokes about such serious things. And secondly, I am your teacher, so I decide vat you vill learn. Quel enfant abominable! (What an horrible child !)"  
  
Fleur looked quite angry and kept muttering French to herself, while the students copied down the instructions from the blackboard and started with their potions.  
  
As Harry wanted to add some giranolas (white flowers which make you feel whizzy if you smell too much of them) to his potion, Fleur called him to her desk.  
  
He wondered what this was about, but he was immensily relieved, to find Fleur smiling at him. In a low whisper, she told:  
  
"I ´ave joined ze Order. Dumbledore told me to offer you my ´elp ven needed. So if you ´ave troubles, feel free to bother me vith them."  
  
Harry smiled back at her, feeling uncomfortable that Dumbledore told Fleur about him. She would think, like so many others did, that he was a delicate boy. He nodded at her and went back to his seat.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked eagerly at him, wanting to know what Fleur had told Harry. In a low voice, he told them about Fleur joining the Order, but not the other thing she said. He had the feeling they would laugh at him, he was too ashamed to tell his friend that everything treated him like a breakable thing.  
  
At the end of their lesson, each student filled some of his potion into a tiny bottle and handed it in.  
  
Then the Gryffindors all headed to their next class, which was Charms. Tiny Professor Flitwick, standing on his pile of book as usual, showed them how to perform the Head-Bubble-charm. Both Fleur and Cedric Diggory had used this charm in their second task of the Triwizard tournament. This charm was very helpful, so they were able to breathe under water.  
  
Harry´s minds kept wandering off. Ron behaved oddly. How much had he heard of Harry´s conversation with Ginny? And could he have made out anything of what Malfoy just had said?  
  
"Mr.Potter! Pay attention, you´re not doing your charm the right way. You must make the swish correctly. Try again!"  
  
Professor Flitwick had just passed through the classroom and controlled if all students were doing well.  
  
Due to Harry´s lack of attention, he was the only one who had to write an essay to Flitwick about how to perform the Head-Bubble-charm correctly.  
  
At lunch, Harry´s good mood from the morning had turned into anger. Angry with himself, Snape and Malfoy. Why couldn´t he be a normal boy, without this stupid scar on his head and everyone bothering him?  
  
He felt slightly better, when Ginny took the seat opposite him and smiled at him. He grinned at her and some of his grief lifted. Meanwhile, Ron was looking from Harry to Ginny as if suspecting something. Harry and Ginny didn´t notice anything, they were to busy looking into each others eyes.  
  
But Hermione noticed. As she didn´t want to disturb Harry and Ginny´s eyecontact, she began a conversation about S.P.E.W. with Ron. Ron immediately forgot about his friend and his sister and enjoyed his chat with Hermione.  
  
It was the first time they talked normally to each other since the Hogsmeade trip with Oliver Wood.  
  
It was only when Snape passed their table and muttered in a dangerous sort of voice: "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley. Behave yourselves!"  
  
Ron looked away from Hermione into the blushing faces of Harry and Ginny.  
  
"What - ?" Ron startled.  
  
"Oh, it´s nothing bad. Snape just caught Harry and me talking about buying some dungbombs, down in Hogsmeade. He said if we would order some, he would go straight to Dumbledore and tell us off", lied Ginny quickly.  
  
Harry tried to look as if this story was known to him. Ron frowned and still kept gazing at his sister and Harry. But after some time, he seemed it would be best to believe this story and picked up his conversation with Hermione.  
  
Why hadn´t he noticed before? She was so beautiful. Ron barely heard a word she told him, he kept nodding and stared into her eyes. Into those beautiful hazelbrown eyes.  
  
"Ron? Are you listening to me? RON!"  
  
Ron suddenly came back to his mind. It was as if he had just waked up out of a trance.  
  
"Ehm... yes, I agree with you", he said. He had no idea what Hermione had been talking of.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Hermione burst into giggles. Ron looked flabbergasted. What? What had he done wrong this time?  
  
"Oh, you agree with me that it´s time for class? Right. Let´s go", she said, still grinning.  
  
Ron´s ears went red, he had made a complete fool of himself, again. When would he stop behaving like that, in front of her?  
  
Together, the four of them left the Great Hall. Ginny went to the Transfiguration classroom; Harry, Ron and Hermione left the castle to meet Hagrid in the grounds.  
  
Hagrid waited for them, a large trunk placed in front of him.  
  
"Hello, I´ve got a surprise fer yeh all! Gather ´round!"  
  
They all looked scared. The reason was, Hagrid seemed to consider monsters as pets and undangerous creatures meant boredom to him.  
  
He opened the trunk and in it lay leaves. Simple green leaves. But then, they noticed that the leaves were moving, they had even got legs and faces.  
  
"These are leavemen. They look like leaves and can disguise themselves helpfully when they are in danger. But the leavesmen have many uses for the humans. Does anybody know why?", Hagrid asked.  
  
No one was surprised to see Hermione´s voice raised. "Leavesmen have healing powers. They can heal trees and other plants. Also do leavesmen built yellow houses which can be useful to brew waking potions."  
  
"Right ye´re! Now, what yer all have ter do is, watch the leavesmen built their houses and then you have to offer them an ill branch of a tree, they can heal. In that way, they won´t pay attention to their houses and you can collect them. The trick is, to make the tree look really bad. Good luck!"  
  
They all started with their work. Is was not so easy as it first seemed, because the leavesmen didn´t want to leave their houses alone. They didn´t trust men and peered out of their houses, looking at the branch. Then slowly, more and more students succeeded in leading the leavesmen away and collect their houses. Once the branch of tree was mended, the leavesmen returned and built new houses.  
  
Finally, the bell rang and the Gryffindors hurried to arrive in time at their Transfiguration class.  
  
The Gryffindor fifth-year came storming out of the classroom. Among them was Ginny, who´s red hair shone in the crowd of students. She beamed and Harry and he smiled happily at her.  
  
Ron noticed and he again wondered what was going on. Had his best friend missed to tell him something he should know? But Ginny would never fall for Harry, or would she? ´No Ron, don´t be silly. She has given him up for ages, so no need to worry about them.  
  
In Transfiguration, they had to transform kittens into cats. McGonagall kept telling them that this was very advanced magic and that they should take their time to do it correctly.  
  
Everybody was relieved to hear the bell announce the end of the schoolday. At dinner there wasn´t much trouble and afterwards, the headed to their dormitory to finish their homework.  
  
Harry and Ginny wanted to wait for everyone to have left the common room, but unfortunately, Ron was the last to stay and he didn´t seem to want to leave them alone.  
  
´He knows´, Harry thought for a moment. But how could Ron´ve known.  
  
Harry accompanied Ron upstairs after sighing and looking meaningful at Ginny.  
  
"Ron, wait. I´ve forgotten something downstairs. I´ll be right back."  
  
Harry ran downstairs again and there stood Ginny, waiting for him. Just as he wanted to kiss her, he heard Ron´s shout: "Is everything alright? Come on, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed again. Why didn´t Ron leave him alone? He waved goodbye at Ginny and climbed back up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron had decided not to leave Harry and Ginny alone. He didn´t trust them. He didn´t like the idea of Harry and Ginny becoming a couple. He knew he couldn´t stand seeing them together, when he himself was so unlucky in love. He had to keep Harry away from his little sister. 


	19. Halloween

Chapter 19: Halloween  
  
During the following days, Ron decided not to trust Harry or Ginny too much. The feeling that they had a secret was increasing day by day. Ron tried to be with Harry as often as possible, because he didn´t want his best friend to have a chance and get closer to his younger sister.  
  
Harry and Ginny had of course noticed, that Ron was following them everywhere and he never left them any opportunity to be on their own.  
  
Hermione often tried to convince Ron to accompany her instead of chasing after Harry and Ginny. But Ron didn´t listen to her. With all his might, he tried to keep Ginny and Harry away from each other.  
  
On October the 31st, the four of them had breakfast together, in the Great Hall. As it was Halloween, and Saturday too, they needn´t go to school and were able to relax a little.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione looked up at the High Table.  
  
"What is Lupin doing here?", she asked in bewilderment.  
  
At this, Harry and Ron looked up too. The last time they had seen Lupin was at the incident in the Ministry of Magic, where Sirius had died.  
  
"It seems to me, that this place will soon be crowded by Order Members", answered Harry, not knowing wether Lupin´s presence was planned or only a coincidence.  
  
But he slowly had the feeling, that Dumbledore thought Harry would be safe if half the Order of the Phoenix was surrounding him. Harry felt as if he would be emprisonned in a large cage. Even though he was glad to see Lupin, Harry wished that everyone had realised that only he himself had the power to destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore knew about the prophecy, so why was he making all this fuss about Harry?  
  
They kept looking at Lupin for a while, but he didn´t seem to notice them and kept talking to Dumbledore. While they continued enjoying their breakfast, Dumbledore suddenly got to his feet and rose his voice.  
  
"Please forgive me all, if I disturb you on a day like this, but there are a few announcements I wish to make. First of all, the sixth-years should notice that some supplementory lessons will be added to their timetable. But don´t worry", he smiled as most students groaned, "the subject to be added is no must. You can take it voluntarily, after the first time. You should at least try to go there once, to see what it is all about. The subject´s called ´Analysis. As the name already says, it´s about analysing the behaviour of wizards. You will be taught, how to find out if wizards are dangerous or not. Everyone who fancies a job as an Auror, should notice that this class is very important. But everyone is welcome to take part in this class. Now, I will present you your Analysis teacher. Please welcome, Remus Lupin."  
  
Every single student, except for the Slytherins, cheered as an friendly- faced, shabby-looking wizard in second-hand robes got up from the High table and waved at the crowd.  
  
"So that´s why he´s here!", shouted Ginny as she cheered along with the crowd.  
  
"I wish I´d be in sixth year. His classes were the most interesting I´ve ever had!"  
  
"I do think the same way", grinned Harry.  
  
Remus Lupin had been Harry´s Defence against the Dark Arts teacher three years ago, in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Lupin was a werewolve and many people considered him to be very dangerous. But due to a special potion, Lupin was able to transform into a harmless wolve, lock himself in his office and so he harmed nobody.  
  
Dumbledore beamed at his pupils and continued: "Secondly, I want to announce a special Hogsmeade visit today, for today is a special Halloween. Tonight, every student will have to disguise himself. The best costume will be awarded. Have a good day and I´ll see you all at the feast!"  
  
There were excited voices all around Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
A Halloween feast with costumes, that would be fun. Now, all they had to do was find the right costume.  
  
So the four friends decided to go straight to Hogsmeade and start looking for anything good enough for the feast.  
  
After having lunch in a small snackbar, they visited Zonko´s and the Quidditch supplies store.  
  
Harry and Ginny tried all the time to get rid of Ron and finally they managed it, thanks to Hermione´s help.  
  
"Oh, Ron. My feet are aching. Would you mind if we just go and have a butterbeer in the ´Three broomsticks? In the meantime, Harry and Ginny can look for costumes."  
  
Ron nodded and followed Hermione. He was glad to spend some time alone with her, but he didn´t like Harry being alone with his sister. As soon as they entered the pub, he forgot about his troubles and concentrated on Hermione.  
  
Again he wondered why he hadn´t seen earlier that she was the most beautiful girl he´d ever seen. He was falling in love with her, he knew it. He felt it. His heart was beating very fast when he looked into her brown eyes and he was eager to catch every single word she said.  
  
Meantime, Harry and Ginny were relieved to finally have escaped Ron. He was bothering them all week and they didn´t have an opportunity to get private. But now, Ron wasn´t there to disturb them anymore.  
  
In an excellent mood, they entered the costume shop and grabbed some of the costumes in order to try them on.  
  
Harry and Ginny put on their costumes and then they stepped out of their cabin. Harry was wearing a huge lobbster costume, while Ginny was dressed as a mermaid. They laughed hard at the look of each other.  
  
They had much fun trying different costumes. Harry tried Dracula, werewolve, knight and he even found a silly houself costume. Ginny had tried witch (such as the muggles suggest them to look like), vampire, dragon and banshee.  
  
At long last, Harry had decided to go as pirate while Ginny would be his pretty hostage.  
  
"How do I look?", asked Ginny, gazing in the mirror, frowning at her own portrait.  
  
She wore a long white dress, long gloves and a white hat. On her feet she had high-heels and she looked gorgeous. Harry didn´t know what to say, he was amazed.  
  
"You look splendid. Wow, I don´t know who could possibly be prettier than you are", he replied.  
  
Ginny blushed and said: "You do look good too, you know? You look like a filthy, bad guy who hasn´t shaved his beard for five days. I love it."  
  
Harry hugged her and Ginny tore him towards her into the cabin. They were kissing and hugging, when they heard the door open.  
  
Hermione and Ron had finished their butterbeer and they had decided to look for Ginny and Harry. Besides, they had to get their costumes too.  
  
Ron opened the door, but neither Harry nor Ginny were to be seen.  
  
"What do we do now?", whispered Ginny anxiously. "Ron will see us together. Oh no."  
  
"I have a plan. Ginny go out and tell Hermione to come with you. I´ll stay here and then you´ve got to distract Ron somehow, then I´ll be able to slip into my own cabin, right? It´s gonna be fine. Trust me."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked out, trying to look as if everything was fine. She pulled Hermione away from Ron and quickly told her about the dangerous situation.  
  
Hermione understood immediately and told Ron to help her looking for a costume, in the farthest corner of the shop.  
  
Harry took the opportunity and quickly slipped into his own cabin. He changed into his normal clothes and payed for his costume.  
  
"Harry. There you are! Already finished?", asked Ron, surprised.  
  
"Yes. I think I will go back to the castle. You can look for a costume with Hermione. I see you later, bye."  
  
"Wait Harry, I´ll join you. I still need to finish my essay about vampires", said Ginny and followed Harry out of the shop.  
  
Once again, they had succeeded in escaping Ron today. It was too good to be true. Hand in hand they walked back to the castle. They didn´t take much care not to be discovered until...  
  
"Blimey! Yer two told me not ter tell anyone about yer and yer strollin´ hand in hand through the grounds! Soon they all gonna know..."  
  
Hagrid had appeared out of the Forbidden Forest. Ginny and Harry suddenly realised, that Hagrid was right. If anybody saw them together, Ron would soon know all about them.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. We will take security mesures", grinned Harry.  
  
"See you at the feast", he added and walked up to the castle.  
  
Back in the costume store, Hermione and Ron were trying several costumes, but none of them seemed to be good enough.  
  
"I give up. I don´t find anything that suits me in here. I think I´ll have to make my costume on my own", sighed Hermione.  
  
"You go ahead, I´ll just look for one here, ok?", asked Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded and left the shop.  
  
Ron was looking everywhere for a costume. He knew which costume he would like to wear, but he needed to find it first. And then at long last, he found it.  
  
It was perfect. He payed for the costume and hoped Hermione would like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakaki151363 : Thanks for reviewing. I didn´t expect any reviews at all. I know I have to add some more ideas, especially with Cho. If you want me to change anything or give me ideas, feel free to tell me. I hope you like this chapter. I have 3 more on my computer, but I haven´t updated them yet :o))


	20. The feast

**Chapter 20: The feast**  
  
As Ron came back to the Gryffindor common room, he saw a note on the board which said that everybody had to find him- or herself a partner.  
  
´Not _again_!, thought Ron. He knew whom he´d like to invite, but he wasn´t sure wether _she _wanted to or not.  
  
Just as Ron wanted to climb the stairs to his dorm, he saw Hermione coming downstairs. There was no choice, if he didn´t ask her now, somebody else would and he didn´t want to make the same mistake twice.  
  
"Hem... Hermione, can I ask you something?", he began nervously.  
  
"Sure. Fire away", she said, smiling at him.  
  
"We have to find ourselves a partner for the feast. I wondered... well I mean I would really like to... only if you want to...", he stumbled. He couldn´t help being nervous, every time she was around him. He really felt dumb and stupid.  
  
Hermione knew what he wanted to say, but she didn´t want to make it too easy for him.  
  
"Come on, tell me", she grinned.  
  
"Do you want to go to the feast with me?", said Ron, blushing furiously.  
  
Even though Hermione had known that he would ask her, she felt herself going red too and began to feel nervous.  
  
"Yes, I would appreciate that. Meet me here at seven o´clock", she replied.  
  
"Fine. Ehm... I´ll get ready then...", mumbled Ron, trying to hide his happiness.  
  
After an embarrassing moment, where they both stared at each other, Ron hurried up the stairs.  
  
´She said ´_yes_!! Ron was very happy. Now he had to prepare everything and everything had to be perfect. This was going to be a special night, he had a feeling about this.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Hermione had gone back into her common room. She had a weird feeling inside her stomach. Was she ill? Or maybe...? No, that was impossible. She couldn´t be in love. Not with Ron. He was one of her best friends and she always argued with him. There was nothing special about him. But then again... he did look really good and sometimes he was so charming and helpful.  
  
´No, she told herself. ´I don´t have time for love now!´  
  
After that, she quickly decided what to wear and that decision left no space for Ron in her mind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny had arrived in the Gryffindor tower. They had been careful and nobody had been suspicious, seeing them together.  
  
Harry went over to read the note. "Hey we need partners! Hm... who am I going to ask? I can think of nobody...", he said teasingly.  
  
"Oh go on you prat. Ask me or take the consequences!", replied Ginny, playing like she was upset.  
  
"What consequences? Are you going to punish me or take revenge on me, if I dare not to ask you?"  
  
"Oh yes and my revenge will be very sweet", she added grinning.  
  
Harry looked around and to their luck, the common room was deserted. "Then I´ll better ask you, I want to live tomorrow. And besides, I would never think of inviting someone else."  
  
He pulled Ginny towards him and kissed her.  
  
"Ok, I´ll accept. Meet me at seven o´clock, ok?", she said and went to her dorm.  
  
Harry went upstairs too. As he opened the door, his mouth fell open. Ron was standing in front of him, wearing something that looked extremely expensive. It looked like the kind of things Uncle Vernon sometimes wore when he went out with Aunt Petunia.  
  
So Ron was standing in front of him, wearing a black smoking. He really looked good.  
  
Ron turned around and as he saw Harry´s face, he asked: "What? Is it that bad?"  
  
Harry quickly closed his mouth. "No Ron. You look very good. But that sure was expensive, wasn´t it? And besides who´s your partner?"  
  
Ron beamed. "No, it wasn´t that expensive, but I do hope it´s worth it. My partner is Hermione. I meet her at seven."  
  
Harry grinned. "So you finally told her about your feelings for her? That´s so great. Now I see why you dressed up like this. I bet she´ll like it. It was about time you did something."  
  
Ron agreed with Harry. "But I haven´t told her about my feelings yet. I think tonight will be the best opportunity to tell her how I feel about her."  
  
He watched Harry put on his pirate costume, with the fake sword and eye patch. Harry put a red hat on and was ready to go downstairs.  
  
Ron had to fight his laughter. He thought that Harry looked very ridiculous, but he didn´t say anything.  
  
"What, is it that horrible?", asked Harry, anxiously.  
  
"No, I was just surprised. You look strange, but fine", he added quickly. "Who are you going with anyway?"  
  
"I asked Ginny and she agreed. I hope you won´t be angry at me?! You know, I like her", said Harry carefully. He didn´t want to give too much information away.  
  
"Well, I just don´t want her to be hurt. You know, I think Michael and Dean weren´t good for her, so just take care of her."  
  
Ron was in such a good mood that evening, that he didn´t even try to say anything against Harry being with Ginny. As long as they didn´t come too close to each other.  
  
At seven o´clock, Harry and Ron went downstairs. The common room was crowded with people waiting for their partners. Only fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years were allowed to have partners that night. The younger students had to come alone.  
  
By and by, the students left the common room and the boys were still waiting for the girls.  
  
Ron started to get nervous. What if she wouldn´t come? But then he saw her and felt a huge relief.  
  
Hermione was dressed in a nice black skirt and a silver top. She had sandals on her feet and looked gorgeous. Her hair was up in a complicated fashion and she had put some mascara on her eyelashes.  
  
"Sorry, I had to help Ginny with her dress. I hope we didn´t keep you waiting. Oh my god, Ron you are – I don´t know what to say. You´re looking like a real gentlemen."  
  
Ron took this as a hint and kissed Hermione´s hand. "You´re looking absolutely entrancing", he told her.  
  
"Ginny´s coming in a second. Shall we wait for you?", asked Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at her. "No, I´ll be fine. You can wait in the Great Hall for Ginny and me. See you later."  
  
Ron offered Hermione his arm and they left the common room, arm in arm.  
  
After a while, Ginny was slowly walking down the stairs. Harry couldn´t believe how beautiful his girlfriend was. She looked extremely cute in her white dress and the white gloves. She hadn´t put the hat on though, but her long red hair was flying after her. She had curls in it and her brown eyes were shining.  
  
"Finally my has hostage come down. Now I can kidnap you", said Harry, grinning.  
  
"Hey. Where have all the others gone to? Do you realize that we are all alone in the tower?", she noticed.  
  
"Yep. But that would be too obvious. And besides, Ron and Hermione are waiting for us in the Great Hall. But you look astonishing. I mean you´re the most beautiful girl I´ve seen in my entire life."  
  
Ginny´s cheeks turned red and she gave him a passionate kiss. "No time for compliments now, sweetie. Hurry up!"  
  
They went down into the Great Hall as quickly as possible, because they didn´t want to miss the feast.  
  
As they arrived at the foot of the stairs, they saw that everyone was standing in the Entrance Hall, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Hermione and Ron were standing next to them, also wondering why everybody was still outside the Hall.  
  
"Hey Harry. Look at this! I think half the school decided to diguise themselves as you! I see about ten different Harry Potters from over here." Ron pointed excitedly at some first years.  
  
"Oh no. Why is it always me? One Harry is enough, now there are hundreds of me..." Harry didn´t like this at all. He was no hero. At least, he didn´t feel like one.  
  
"Relax, they can´t match with the original and for me there´s only one Harry", Ginny whispered into Harry´s ear.  
  
Now Harry saw the costumes of the others. Besides the huge amount of Harries, there were lobbsters, witches, Quidditch palyers, werewolves, other dark creatures and even more Muggles than Harries.  
  
"Watch out Potter. If not, Weasley will start crying again."  
  
Malfoy had appeared behind them. He wore his green Quidditch robes and looked like he always did. He took a good look at the four people in front of him.  
  
"Well well, Potty, Weasley, Weasel and Mudblood. You look silly, all of you. Did you realize? I bet Weasley had to sell his house and family to afford these costumes."  
  
Harry and Hermione had to pull back Ron, who tried to start hitting Malfoy in his face. But unfortunately, Harry didn´t pay attention to Ginny. She shot towards Malfoy before Harry could grab her arm to keep her from doing anything to Malfoy.  
  
Ginny slapped Malfoy´s face and didn´t stop until Harry pulled her softly back.  
  
Malfoy was gasping. He hadn´t been prepared for Ginny´s attack and he was now scowling at her.  
  
"There will be consequences for you. Watch out!", he added, threatingly.  
  
Malfoy´s nose was bleeding and he looked very angry. He left them and went over to Pansy Parkinson who was dressed like a princess. At least she thought she´d look like a princess. She wore a pink dress and on the top of ther head was a pink, pointed hat with a white scarf.  
  
"Why did you do that? You shouldn´t let him provoke you, that´s what he´s playing at! Promise me, you´ll be careful, because I don´t think he bluffed, concerning his revenge...", said Harry.  
  
"If Ginny hadn´t slapped him, I would´ve done. He is always saying something about our family. Thinks he´s better than we are!", exclaimed Ron.  
  
Ron was proud of his little sister, she had tried to defend the honour of their family. He had been positively surprised about how much Harry cared about his sister. Harry even wanted to protect her, but Ron still had a bad feeling when he thought about Harry being together with Ginny. He hoped, they wouldn´t get romantic or anything like that.  
  
Hermione took Ron´s hand and patted it gently. "There´s no need to be angry now. He´s not worth it. Come on Ron, let´s make this feast a very special one", she whispered, so only he could hear her soft words.  
  
After that, Ron almost immediately forgot about Malfoy. He really wanted this evening to be special, especially for Hermione.  
  
The chattering of the crowd died away, as Dumbledore interrupted them. "Good evening to all of you. Welcome at our Halloween feast. In a few minutes, the doors will open and you will be able to eat something before we´re beginning with the game. But first come and tuck in!"  
  
By that, the doors opened and slowly, all the people went inside the Great Hall. It looked marvelous. The candles and pumpkins were floating over small tables. As usually on Halloween, there were live bats, soaring through the room.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron found themselves a nice table and sat down. While they waited for the food to appear, Harry looked around the other tables. He saw Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Padma, Cho and Michael and to his own surprise, he saw Neville Longbottom sharing a table with Luna Lovegood. He thought they looked very nice together.  
  
Suddenly, their plates filled with food and they began eating. There were many sorts of meat, vegetables and fruits. After finishing their dinner, the dessert arrived. There was ice cream, cake and fruit salad. When everybody´s stomach was filled, Dumbledore raised his voice again.  
  
"Now, those who are in first, second and third year will kindly follow Professor Snape into the dungeons, where a special surprise is awaiting them."  
  
Snape looked very grumpy, got up and the children followed him, some of them looking very frightened. Snape hadn´t disguised himself and was as unfriendly as he always was.  
  
After the pupils had left, the headmaster continued. "To those who remain, I´ve put up an extra surprise too. If you kindly leave the Hall for a few minutes, I can tell you what I´ve planned."  
  
Chattering like mad, the remaining students went out with Dumbledore, who carefully closed the doors behind him.  
  
"In a few moments, you´ll enter the Hall again. There will be a maze, containing some obstacles you must overcome. There will be tasks and the couples who make it to the end, win a prize and one hundred bonus points for their houses. Ok, then let the games begin!"  
  
The first couple, Neville and Luna, entered the room. After five minutes, the next followed. It went on and on until at long last it was Harry´s and Ginny´s turn.  
  
They faced a dark maze in front of them. It was made out of a hedge, just like the one during the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Harry and Ginny came to their first obstacle. Hagrid was sitting in a large armchair and beamed down at them.  
  
"´Ello yer two! Now, ´ere´s yer task. It´s about ´ow well ye know each other. ´oo wants to go first?"  
  
Harry let Ginny go first, while his ears were shut by a special charm, so he wasn´t able to hear what Ginny and Hagrid were talking about. After some moments, Hagrid lifted the spell and turned to Harry.  
  
"So Harry. Ye ´ave ter prove, ye know Ginny. I´ve asked ´er some questions and ye´ve gotta know ´er answers, right? So what´s ´er favourite colour?"  
  
"Ehm... green?", said Harry, unsure.  
  
"Right ye are. What´s ´er biggest secret?"  
  
Harry grinned. "That she´s my girlfriend."  
  
"Yep, right again."  
  
A few more questions followed and to his relief, Harry had been able to answer all of them correctly.  
  
They went on through the maze and came to a forking. They decided to turn right and followed the path for some time. Then, they saw Lupin sitting behind a desk, wondering what this test was about.  
  
But suddenly a large Dementor appeared in front of Harry. He reacted very quickly.  
  
"Get out of the way Ginny. Expecto Patronum!", he belowed. He noticed then, that the Dementor seemed to fall down and realized, that it was only a boggart.  
  
He cried: "Riddiculous!" and the boggart vanished with a small pop.  
  
Then came another forking. They again chose to go right and for a long time, they didn´t see or hear anything. Not until they came to a bridge. While Harry went over it, it broke and he and Ginny were separated from each other.  
  
"Wait, there´s a mark. ´Only true friendship will help you to overcome this obstacle. Come on, Gin, jump and I will catch you." Harry looked at his girlfriend as though he was looking if he had her confidence.  
  
Ginny looked nervously down the broken bridge. Beneath it floated a wild river. She looked at Harry and didn´t know what to do.  
  
"Come on, trust me. You´ll be fine!"  
  
Ginny took all the courage she had and jumped over the bridge. When she landed safely in Harry´s arms, she looked back and the bridge was whole again.  
  
They went on and on and for about ten minutes, there was only the maze, no tasks or further adventures. They entered into a dark and narrow passage and followed it. It took a very sudden end and they were trapped.  
  
"Oh no! It´s a dead end! What do we do now?", asked Ginny.  
  
"Hmm... I´ve got an idea. We should go back to the path, but before we can..."  
  
He grinned at her and put his arms around her waist. Ginny put her arms around his neck and they started kissing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Ron were doing very fine. They had been able to answer Hagrid´s questions and had fought Lupin´s boggart.  
  
They went straight on and came to a strange creature.  
  
"That´s a sphinx. I´ve read all about them. She´ll ask us a riddle", said Hermione.  
  
And she was right. They sphinx, half human, half lion, turned to face them. She smiled at them and said: "You have to answer my riddle to pass, if you fail, you must return and chose another way.  
  
´It cries without a voice, it touches without hands, it whistles without lips, it flies without wings, it bites without teeth. What is it?"  
  
Hermione and Ron had to think about it for some time. Then they had guessed the right answer. It was Ron who had found out at last and Hermione seemed to be very impressed by Ron´s logical thinking.  
  
"It´s the wind", he answered proudly.  
  
"You may pass", the golden sphinx said and made them way to pass.  
  
Hermione and Ron went on for what seemed to be like hours. They didn´t meet any obstacles, but only found a dark narrow passage.  
  
They walked into it and only in the end, they realized that it was a dead end.  
  
But they saw a couple, kissing and cuddling. Ron grinned at Hermione, who looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, we didn´t want to disturb you", said Ron quickly and wanted to turn around.  
  
Harry had let go off Ginny, to look who was talking.  
  
"What? Uh oh...", he mumbled as he saw Ron´s baffled face.  
  
Now Hermione had also realized that the kissing pair had been Ginny and Harry. She didn´t know what to say and stood silent next to Ron.  
  
"Harry, Ginny! But what – I don´t get it!!" He had hoped they wouldn´t come to close to each other, but that had obviously been much too close.  
  
"Well, we wanted you to tell it tonight. Ginny and I, we are in love with each other."  
  
"Oh Harry, I told you not to hurt her feelings! And you name yourself my friend. Come on, Hermione, let´s go. I want to win a prize", he added, grabbed Hermione´s hand and quickly left the passage.  
  
Hermione looked back over her shoulder and gave the two discovered lovers a weak smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other, flabbergasted and shocked.  
  
"Oh crap! He didn´t seem to take it very well...", sighed Ginny.  
  
"Discovered at last! Of all the people who could´ve found us, why had it to be your brother? Well, at least he knows about it now. There´s no need to hide from them anymore. I think we should talk to him after the feast or tomorrow. Let´s go, we have a long way in front of us."  
  
Ginny nodded as Harry tore her out of the dead end, to continue the game.


	21. The end of the feast

Chapter 21: The end of the feast  
  
Ron was still fuming as he went back with Hermione. He couldn't believe it. His best friend and his little sister. What were they thinking of? If his parents knew!!  
  
"Ron, you're running into the wrong direction. This is the way we were coming from!" said Hermione.  
  
"NO, it's the right way. I don't want to go through this maze anymore. Let's just go out again."  
  
Without looking at her, he went all the way back. Hermione knew Ron's stubbornness and thought it better not to argue with him. She followed him in some distance, not speaking to him. She didn't know what to say. Why had Ron been so upset? What could she do to comfort him?  
  
Ron and Hermione went on and on. They didn't seem to find a way back out of the maze, but suddenly, they saw a big wooden door in front of them. They opened it together and stopped.  
  
"Welcome! Here is our first couple who actually passed through the maze and found the way out again! Congratulations!" said Dumbledore happily.  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ron didn't understand. What was going on here? Nearly everyone was looking at them and all the Gryffindors were cheering.  
  
"You are the only ones who have succeeded to pass all the tests and come out of the maze. You win each 100 points for Gryffindor!"  
  
"We won? We WON! Oh Hermione, that's great!" Ron beamed at her and in his ecstasy, he gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
After he realized what he had done, he turned bright red and so did Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry", he stumbled.  
  
"Me too", said Hermione.  
  
After that, they did as if nothing had happened and enjoyed the rest of the feast together with the other Gryffindors.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were looking for a way out. They had been running in circles for several minutes and they were exhausted.  
  
"We'll never get out of here! Oh, I wish Ron hadn't seen us. He will be very mad...", sighed Ginny.  
  
"Well, at least he knows about us, now...", said Harry.  
  
"Yes, I only wished we could've told him before he caught us. Let's get out of here!"  
  
They had tried a new way and saw Professor McGonagall, looking at them.  
  
"Welcome. You will have to pass this test together if you want to go on or you can leave and you won't win any points for Gryffindor."  
  
She looked threatingly at them as if she would jinx them if they dared not to try and win any points for their house.  
  
"What you will have to do is, transfigurate these two stones into something that proves, that you really appreciate each other. Good luck!"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other. What would they have to do, and how?  
They took out their wands and whispered together.  
  
"What now? I don't have any idea what we're supposed to do!", said Harry.  
  
"But I know. Just give me your hand and think about the reason why you love me, then we'll be able to transform these stones", answered Ginny.  
  
Harry looked at his girlfriend in amazement and did as she told him. He thought about how much she helped him during the summer, about how they had became a couple and then –  
  
The two large stones transformed into greenish and red vapour. They began to encircle each other and became mixed. This mixed vapour floated around Ginny and Harry and they suddenly felt an extreme powerful bond between each other.  
  
"How did you know about this?", asked Harry.  
  
"Ehm... I've read about it", admitted Ginny shyly.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "You know, you sound just like Hermione. That was very clever."  
  
"Good job", praised McGonagall was smiling at them and gave the way free.  
  
After this test, they passed Madam Hooch's test where they had to catch as many winged hearts as possible on broomsticks. Easy play for the seeker of a Quidditch team and his girlfriend. They had caught most of them and decided to go straight on.  
  
For about fifteen minutes they went on, laughing at the winged hearts who had tried to escape them.  
  
"Oh no, not another test!", exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, I thought you would be happier, seeing me. As for me, I am very happy to see you. You are the only ones who managed to reach my test. I felt so lonely all evening. I am very glad you made it to my desk. I was anxious nobody would find out about my very excellent idea."  
  
Tiny Professor Flitwick was sitting on a high chair, a pile of pillows lying next to him.  
  
"You will have to levitate Miss Weasley over this abyss. If she believes in you, you will succeed. If she's too afraid, you will be disqualified."  
  
Ginny looked anxiously down into the abyss. It seemed to be over hundred feet deep. She trembled a bit.  
  
"Ginny, please trust me. I am not going to let you fall down. I can do levitation". Harry was trying to calm his girlfriend down, who was now very pale.  
  
"I trust you Harry. I do not doubt that we will succeed", she said in a low voice. She had a very odd feeling in her stomach and thought she might faint.  
  
She closed her eyes and stepped onto a platform, in front of the abyss.  
  
Harry concentrated very hard. He didn't want his girlfriend to be lost in a deep pitch-black hole.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa", he bellowed and Ginny was flying over the abyss. As she landed on the other side, Harry ran over to her. The abyss had now vanished and Harry gave Ginny a big hug.  
  
"Congratulations!", squeaked Flitwick. "As you will see, the abyss was a mere hallucination. We wouldn't risk any of our students dying in a simple game. You have to follow the pass and then you'll find your way out."  
  
As they looked back, they saw a broad line of pillows lying on the floor and there was no abyss.  
  
Hand in hand and happy, they walked on. Harry and Ginny were now both very excited what they would find behind the door.  
  
The large wooden door opened and there were cries and shouts.  
  
"Another pair has made it! Welcome. Ah... of course, our Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. Come in! You two will win each a hundred points for Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindors broke out into new cheers. They had gained four hundred points today. They were now in full lead in the House Cup.  
  
Harry and Ginny grinned at each other. They didn't hesitate anymore and kissed each other in front of the whole school. Now with Ron knowing, they felt free to show their love.  
  
The rest of the feast, the Gryffindors celebrated with their four winners. Although Ron didn't talk to Ginny or Harry, they had a very good time.  
  
"Now, the time has come to choose the best costumes. The winners are Neville Longbottom, who has disguised himself as me, very well indeed, and Luna Lovegood, who has disguised herself as Hippogriff! Come to me!"  
  
Luna and Neville, both very red, went to the Headmaster and received each a small trophy with their names upon it.  
  
"The feast is over now. Good night!"  
  
Pupils were trying to get back to their dormitories as fast as possible. The only four people left behind were Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
  
They went up the marble staircases in silence. Suddenly Ron couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"The whole school knows about you and my sister. Are you glad now?", he bluffed angrily.  
  
Harry tried to explain: "Ron, we wanted to talk to you today. We didn't plan you to catch us."  
  
"Luckily, I did. Or else I might never have found out. I thought you were my friend."  
  
"I am your friend. But what is so bad if I go out with your sister?", asked Harry.  
  
Ron stopped. He faced Harry and looked at him. Ron didn't know why he was so mad at Harry, but he felt as if Harry had betrayed him. All his anger was rising inside him and he couldn't control himself anymore.  
  
He punched Harry with his fist, as hard as possible.  
  
"AW! What's up with you?" Harry nose and lip were bleeding.  
  
"Ginny is my little sister and if you do any harm to her, I swear I am going to kill you", spat Ron and ran away.  
  
He hadn't wanted to punch Harry, but he had lost control of his feelings. Why was he so angry? Or was it jealousy? Jealousy that Harry had a girlfriend and that he, Ron, still hadn't dared talking to Hermione about his true feelings. Maybe. Ron didn't want to think anymore and went into the common room.  
  
He sat down in an armchair and tried to relax. He didn't notice Harry and Ginny passing by. They went to their individual dormitories.  
  
Suddenly, Ron felt a soft touch on his arm. As he looked up, he saw Hermione standing in front of him.  
  
He got up and faced her.  
  
"Ron, why are you so angry?", asked Hermione. She had been afraid of Ron's reaction when Harry told him all about his relationship with Ginny and she hadn't thought it would be as violent as this. She had never imagined, that Ron would be able to hit his best friends. She was afraid of this side, but also amazed.  
  
"I don't know. On the one hand I regret what I did and on the other hand I think that Harry deserved it."  
  
"There is something else. Is it about what happened when we got out of the maze? It was nothing to me. Something completely meaningless. Tell me about your problem...", said Hermione slowly.  
  
"I can't Hermione. I really can't. It's not about that brief kiss between us. It really WAS meaningless. I don't have a problem, at least no one you can solve", he answered sadly.  
  
"Come on. Let me try! I am your friend. Talk to me about your problem", begged Hermione. She really wanted to understand and help Ron.  
  
He looked desperately at her. He wished he could tell her the truth, but it was impossible.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione. But you are the last person I could talk to about my problem."  
  
Hermione didn't understand what Ron meant by this. She wanted to comfort him.  
  
"Ok. And don't be upset about Ginny and Harry. They wanted to tell you ages ago". Damn it! She had said too much!  
  
Ron looked at her. "You knew? You knew about it and you didn't tell me? I must have the BEST friends in this whole school!! Thank you VERY much!!", he shouted and in a very bad mood, he went into his dormitory.  
  
Hermione was ashamed of herself. She knew she should've told Ron, but she had promised Ginny and Harry not to tell anybody. Now Ron thought that she, Hermione had betrayed him.  
  
This evening, she had been convinced that he would like her. To her, this kiss wasn't meaningless at all, but apparently it was to Ron. She didn't understand. Why was this whole love thing so complicated??


	22. Snape's confession

Chapter 22: Snape´s confession

In the night, Hermione was having bad nightmares. She kept dreaming, that she was old and alone without somebody to love her. Ron's face showed up in front of her and he was calling her a traitor. She couldn't turn off the sound of Ron's words and cried.

"NO", she gasped. She was covered in sweat and her face was wet with tears. She decided to talk to Ron the next day and tried to relax. After some hours, she drifted off to sleep again.

Ron had some difficulties to sleep too. He was disappointed of Hermione because she hadn't told him about Harry and Ginny. But he grieved at himself too, why was he so afraid of admitting that he was in love with Hermione. And he fully regretted the punch he gave Harry. It was not worth to destroy their friendship. He would apologize to Harry, Ginny and Hermione for his behaviour.

Harry had gone to sleep almost immediately. He didn't hear Ron coming into the dormitory. The bruises on his chin and nose weren't too bad and so he had no problems to sleep well.

He woke in the middle of the night, feeling watched again. The hair on his back stood up, as if there was some danger around. Slowly, Harry climbed out of his bed and muttered : "Lumos".

The top of his wand lit and he saw again that many spiders from different sizes were crawling on the ceiling. As they spotted the light, they fled the room.

But this time, Harry was determined to follow them, wherever they went to. He had to find out for whom the spiders were spying on him. He carefully opened the door, he didn't want to wake anybody. He climbed down the staircase to the common room, without any noise. He was still following the spiders who made their way quickly out of the Gryffindor Tower.

They crept on the walls and on the ceiling, flying the light of the torches. Harry looked around and noticed that the spiders led him into the Entrance Hall. He was now passing the marble staircase and the spiders were heading for the dungeons.

To Harry's surprise, they crept under the door of Snape´s office. Harry had purchased them to this door and there was no doubt, they were in Snape´s room.

Harry waited in front of the door. How was this possible? Snape was member of the Order, how could he be spying on Harry? But then, maybe the spiders were just a measure to watch over Harry, to protect him…

"My little friends. So he is here, you have brought him to me. How very clever you are! I will be able to hand him out to the dark lord!"

Harry heard Snape´s cold voice from inside his office. He was afraid. So Snape really betrayed Dumbledore. He was Voldemort´s servant and wanted to deliver Harry.

Without even thinking of another possibility, Harry left the dungeons and ran up the stairs until he stood in front of Dumbledore's office. All his way, he had heard Snape´s footsteps following him. Snape was coming for him, but Harry wouldn't make it easy for Snape to catch him.

In his agony, he shouted all the names of the sweets he knew at the stone gargoyle, but it didn't move.

"There, there. Caught you, didn't I?"

Harry span around, his heart beating very fast. Snape had caught him.

But to Harry's surprise, he wasn't facing Snape, but Filch, the housemaster. For the first time in his life, Harry was glad to see that Filch had caught him.

"Please, Mr. Filch. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore right now! It is an emergency!"

Harry tried to convince Filch. But all Filch did, was wearing a nasty grin on his face. He grabbed Harry's arm and led him away. Harry struggled to get free of Filches grip, but it was hopeless.

"Mr. Filch, listen to – "

Harry stopped dead. Snape was standing in front of them, having an indifferent expression in his eyes.

"Good evening Severus. Just caught this one here in front of the Headmaster's office", said Filch and looked very proud.

"Give me the boy Argus. I told you to bring anyone to me, immediately, if he or she wanders off at night. Give me the boy", snarled Snape threateningly.

"No, this time, I want to punish him by myself. I caught him and I want to punish him. Make way, lots of work to do."

Filch tried to get past Snape, which was simply impossible, because Snape blocked the whole passageway.

"Give – me – that – boy !", whispered Snape very slowly.

Harry was looking from Filch to Snape. They used to be like friends or at least allies, but now he could read hatred in each one's eyes.

Filch took all his courage and chose another way. Snape was following him some minutes, but then the sound of his footsteps vanished. Filch looked extremely pleased when he reached his office.

"Come in, boy. And don't you think that I will let you go with only detention. Oh no! This time, you will leave this school forever!!"

Harry was shocked. He had to talk to Dumbledore immediately. How could he make Filch understand this?

As Harry was thinking of a way for escaping, Filch searched his desk.

"Ah, here they are. My beloved chains. I keep them oiled, you know. And tonight I am going to use them. Even if it is forbidden. We don't have to tell the headmaster, do we?"

"Mr. Filch. You don't understand this. There were spiders spying on me. I have to talk to Dumbledore. It is very urgent. Please let me go", pleaded Harry, who began panicking now.

Filch looked at him. Then he laughed: "Muahahaha!! Do you really think that I believe such an absurd story? Spiders spying on you, tz! First you sneak of your dormitory and now you prove that you are a coward and tonight you will see what I do to cowards!"

Harry began to feel very angry. "But you did notice that Snape wasn't himself tonight! He acts completely strange."

Filches expression changed. His eyes were sad.

"Yes, Severus has changed. He used to be friendly to me, but now he ignores me. But that's none of your business."

With a sudden ´bang´ the door burst open and Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway.

"What is this fight about? Your shouts are heard in the whole castle! Mr. Filch I must ask you to be quiet - ."

Then her gaze fell on Harry. "Mr. Potter what are you doing out of bed? You know it's not allowed!"

"That's why he is here, Professor. I caught him, in front of the Headmaster's office."

Filch looked pleased with himself and very proud.

"In front of the Headmaster's office? Potter explain yourself! Come into my office", she added.

"This boy has to be punished. There must be detentions for him. He is up to more mischief if we don't throw him out of this school immediately", argued Filch. He didn't want to let Harry escape. He always wanted to punish somebody and this time he really meant it.

"I know Argus. He will be punished, you can count on that. But he won't be expelled. As long as Dumbledore is Headmaster, it is his decision what to do with Mr. Potter. Goodnight!"

McGonagall turned around and was ready to leave with Harry.

"I wish Umbridge was still Headmaster. It's a pity she left or I would have you hanging down with chains from the ceiling ", muttered Filch at Harry.

"Watch your tongue, Argus! Don't utter this woman in front of me or Albus, shame on you! I do not allow such behaviour in this castle, come along Potter."

McGonagall was angry that Umbridge´s name had been mentioned in her presence.

She left with Harry and went into her own office, which was not too far away.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter and tell me everything."

Harry told her the whole story as quickly as possible and pleaded her to let him talk to Dumbledore.

"Wait here, Potter. I go to bring the Headmaster here."

She vanished and after which seemed a century for Harry, she came back and had Dumbledore with her, and to Harry's astonishment, Snape was there too.

"What does he do here? He is a spy!", exclaimed Harry.

"Harry, calm down. I will explain everything to you. Mrs. McGonagall has told me everything and I thought it would be best to bring Professor Snape along, so we can see what he thinks about this whole affair."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Give me that boy. I will bring him to the Dark Lord and you shall be rewarded!!", cried Snape.

He raised his wand and turned towards Harry, before Harry could do something.

"Stupefy!", came the shout from McGonagall. Snape fell on the floor and didn't move.

"Now I see. Well, it seems to me, that Professor Snape is not at all himself anymore. We will know soon. Fortunately, I have a small bottle of Veritaserum with me, so Professor Snape will tell us everything."

Dumbledore opened the bottle, muttered "Enervate" and poured some of the transparent liquid into Snape´s mouth.

Snape woke up and looked confused.

"Headmaster, I didn't mean to. I failed, I am sorry", he stumbled.

"There, there Severus. Just tell us how everything began and what the Dark Lord did to you."

Snape nodded and began to speak:

"When I came back to the Dark Lord, he seemed very happy to have me as servant again and he wanted me to spy for him. Of course I only told him lies at the beginning. He seemed very fond of me and rewarded me in telling me everything about his secret plans. When I brought Mr. Potter to my home, I tried very hard, not to let anything happen to him. I was relieved when the school started again and I returned to Dark Lord. I told him why I hadn't been with him for such a long time, but he began to become suspicious. I found out that he had sent the Malfoys to have dinner with me, in order to find out where my loyalty lies.

Then one time, when we had an emergency meeting about how to kill Harry Potter, the Dark Lord wanted to have a word with me alone. I followed him and he asked if I would betray him. I answered with no, but he didn't trust me anymore. He quickly used Legilimency to read my thoughts and I had no time for shutting them up. So he knew all about me being a secret weapon against him. He told me to work for him as a real spy this time, so that he could control me. I told him that I would rather die than betray you. Then he called some of his Death Eaters and told them to put the Cruciatus Curse on me.

Some time later, Lucius Malfoy told the Dark Lord that I could still be a use for them and they put the Imperius Curse on me. So I had to do whatever they told me. Weakened from the Cruciatus Curse, I wasn't able to resist them and I followed their orders. Once I was back in the castle, I bewitched the spiders, so they would watch Harry Potter for me and tell me, whenever he could be caught alone. So I would have been able to deliver him to the Dark Lord."

"What about the Order? Have you told them anything about the Order?", asked Harry excitedly.

"Not much. I only told them there were wizards, preparing for his comeback, but he didn't ask more questions about that", admitted Snape.

"Very well. So the Order is still safe. It seems to me, that you have been through a very hard time. I think it is better if you go away and hide somewhere where they can't find you. I am glad you didn't betray Hogwarts or me. You showed me great loyalty. But now go, quickly!", advised Dumbledore.

He watched Snape go out and flee to some secret place. Harry knew that Dumbledore and Snape would stay in contact, and he wasn't sure if that was good.

Dumbledore turned to face Harry, who looked slightly worried.

"Harry I must insist that you tell nobody of this meeting. Except for those few who have to know", he said, his blue eyes twinkling friendly.

"And you have to believe me. Professor Snape is our friend, even if the appearance was wrong. He didn't act on his own will. I know it is very hard for you to understand all this, but one day you will realize that sometimes the things aren't as they seem to be, trust me. As long as you stay at Hogwarts, no harm will be done to you. I will assure that. Now, you're free to go."

Professor McGonagall held him back.

"Professor, what about his detention. He was out of bed tonight. Even if it was an emergency. It will look suspicious if we don't punish him and Mr. Filch will be very sad. I practically promised him to give Potter detention", she added.

Harry glared at her. Why did she have to do this? He didn't do anything wrong. But Filch would surely enjoy this, just because he hated students, he enjoyed them being punished.

"Well, Harry. I think your head of house is right. Mr. Filch will be very suspicious if I don't punish you. But I am not going to expel you and I will tell Mr. Filch that there is no reason at all for such rash actions. Two days of Detention will be enough. Don't blame me, it's for your own good. And please don't be mad at me. As for tomorrow, you can swap classes in the morning, but I want you to be at lunch. You need some sleep and thinking. Goodnight Harry!"

Harry went slowly back to the Gryffindor tower. He didn't understand much of what had happened tonight. How could Dumbledore be so sure about Snape´s innocence? Harry was angry for having detention. He had warned the Headmaster and that was how Dumbledore thanked him!? Two nights of Detention!!

Shoving these angry feelings away, Harry tried to think about Snape´s confession, but the thoughts were spinning in his head and he wasn't able to concentrate. He began to drift off to sleep, tried struggling against it, but he couldn't help it, he fell asleep.


	23. Sunday

Chapter 23: Sunday

Next morning, Ron went down into the common room and was surprised to see Hermione waiting for him on the foot of the stairs. He was still angry with her about not telling him all she knew about Harry and Ginny. He decided to ignore her, but found it too hard just to pass her by.

"Hey Ron! Please, let me explain… I know I should've told you straight from the beginning that Harry and Ginny were a couple, but they made me promise not to tell anyone. They were so eager to tell you themselves. I know I've made mistakes, but let's be friends, okay?"

Ron looked at her pleading eyes and couldn't help but smile. "It's good, you didn't tell me anything. I appreciate that you kept your promise. And I have thought about everything. It's not that bad that Harry and Ginny are dating each other. I am not angry at all."

Hermione was relieved and together with Ron, she went down to breakfast as usually. As it was Sunday morning, only few pupils were sitting on the house tables. Most of the others were still tired from yestereve's feast.

Hermione and Ron were talking in a strange fashion to each other. Neither would forget about the brief kiss they had shared but still no one would admit that they had feelings for each other. So they kept talking about everything, but they strictly avoided the previous evening.

"Has anyone of you seen Harry this morning?" asked Ginny. She had been looking everywhere for Harry and as she had not found him, she decided to look in the Great Hall, but he was not there either.

Hermione and Ron shook their heads. They had not even noticed Harry's absence and they had not been talking about him.

Ron looked at his sister. "Ginny, I'm sorry about my behaviour. I don't know why I overreacted, but you're my little sister and I just felt like I needed to protect you. Could you please tell Harry that I'm sorry?"

"I'm not going to deliver him messages from you. If you want to apologize, go and talk to him. I disapprove your attitude of our relationship. I mean… it's true, I am your sister, but I am old enough to decide whom I can trust. Harry is my boyfriend and not my enemy. You don't need to protect me anymore, Harry does it now!" she spat coldly and left the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Soon, it will be fine again. They need to calm down and you need to apologize…" She gently touched his arm. Their eyes met and almost immediately Hermione put her hand away as if she had burnt it.

"That must be really hard for you, to have your boyfriend running after other girls. Oh, I would kill her, if she had dared to touch my boyfriend. And you're still sitting around with her brother!"

An unwelcome female voice which belonged to Cho Chang had interrupted the embarrassing moment between Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked at her, not knowing what Cho was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Hermione… tz tz" sighed Cho. "There's no need to deny the truth. Didn't you know? Harry is not faithful. Every time you're not looking, he hangs out with other girls. Especially that Ginny Weasley."

"Hey! You're talking about my sister. Watch your tongue!"

"So Ron… Do you agree her being with Harry; I heard he's extremely violent. I would fear for my sister!" replied Cho arrogantly.

"You're talking nonsense. Please Cho, leave us alone. Besides, Harry and I we're not an item anymore" said Hermione.

Cho laughed. "If you think so. Well… you're far better off without him."

And with these words, she went back to the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione and Ron exchanged puzzled looks

"What was that about?" asked Ron.

"No idea", replied Hermione and shrugged. "Let's go back."

In meantime, Harry was lying in his bed, thinking about everything that had happened the night before. He still couldn't believe what Snape had told them. Harry reconsidered the confession and wondered whether Snape was really on the "good" side.

Suddenly the door of the boys´ dormitory opened and someone peeked inside. Then Harry saw a red something running at him and before he knew what happened Ginny had her hands around his neck.

"Ginny? What are you doing up here?"

Ginny grinned at him. "Well… I was looking for you in the whole castle. When I didn't find you, I was at Hagrid's, in the grounds and at the Quidditch field. As you were nowhere to be found, I presumed that you had to be in your dormitory. And so I found you. Here I am. I missed you so much."

Harry kissed her. "Oh I am so happy you came up here. By the way, have you seen Ron today?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it now. And I met somebody else. Cho told me I should not interfere into other relationships. Do you know what that means?"

Harry shrugged. "No, and I don't want to think about it now."

Ginny suddenly saw, that Harry had a cut on his lip and nose; he looked really beaten up.  
She stroked the bruises.

"Does it hurt? It looks really bad. I don't know what has gotten into Ron."

"Relax Ginny. It's absolutely nothing. Kiss me!"

"Why? Does that comfort you?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh yes, that's the best medicine in the whole world."

He tore her towards him and started kissing her. Ginny slipped under his blanket and kissed him back.

"Mr. Potter… you should not be doing things like that", giggled Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, are you aware that you went into a boy's dorm and you're not even allowed here?" teased Harry.

He started tickling her and Ginny tickled him back. Soon they were exhausted from all their tickling and had difficulties to stop their laughter.

Harry lay back and Ginny cuddled herself next to him. She laid her head on his chest and enjoyed lying next to him.

"Harry? Why didn't you come down to breakfast this morning? I was scared when I didn't find you anywhere. Has anything happened?"

"Yes. The last night, I saw these spiders again. This time I followed them and I found out that-"

Harry did not speak further. Ron was standing in front of them, making a face as if somebody had died.

Ginny climbed out of the blankets and quickly smoothed her clothes. Ron's face had become expressionless.

"Ron it's not what it looks like. We were just talking."

"Talking? Why did you have to be in bed for your talking?"

"Please, you have to believe me. We did nothing bad. Calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down", shouted Ron.

Harry who had remained silent until now, wanted to say something, as the door opened.  
Hermione had heard Ron's shouting and decided to go and look what had happened. She stood in the doorway and all she could say was a slow "oh my…"

Ron turned to Harry. "I thought you had a bit of responsibility. I never thought that you would try and seduce my sister, under my very nose."

"RON! I have not tried anything like that. First of all, she came to look for me and then we talked about some things, alright? So don't be such a prat and listen to us. Because I have to tell you and Hermione something really important. Let's go down…"

Hermione led the group back to the common room, where Harry explained them everything that had happened the night before. He told him about his worries and about Snape.

At the end, nobody thought about the silly situation in Harry's dorm.

They spend the end of the day discussing about last night's happenings and about what they could do in the fight against Voldemort.

Harry opened his mouth. He really wanted to tell them about the prophecy he had heard in Dumbledore's office some time ago, but as he looked into their already shocked faces, he decided that it was not the right time to give them bad news. He didn't want to trouble their minds with this serious problem.

During dinner, Dumbledore had announced, that they were going to have their first analysis class, next evening at seven o'clock. All the sixth years told excitedly about it.

As they left the Great Hall, Ron told the girls to go ahead, so he could have a word with Harry.

He breathed deeply and began. "Harry I just want you to know that I acted like a real idiot. I didn't want to punch you yesterday and I am so sorry. Now I see that you really care about my sister and I hope that you are going to be nice to her. I don't want to loose anyone of you. Please don't hurt her and protect her if you can."

Harry grinned and hugged his friend. He was so glad that Ron accepted their relationship. Together they went back to the common room. Ginny was waiting for Harry. Ron climbed up the stairs and winked at Harry.

Ginny looked between them and frowned. "What did he tell you?"

"He accepts our relationship and hopes the best for us", he replied, embracing her.

They kissed and then each of them went to bed...


	24. Why must I be a teenager in Love?

**Chapter 24: Why must I be a teenager in Love?**

The next day, they all waited excitedly for the evening to come. It was going to be their first analysis lesson. Most sixth years were looking forward to it, because they remembered the fun they had during Lupin's Defence against the Dark Arts lessons.

They only people, who were not pleased, were the Slytherins. They didn't appreciate Remus Lupin because he was a werewolf and they didn't like his poor appearance.

The Gryffindors were waiting in front of the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, chatting happily, while the Slytherins were scowling at them.  
The door opened with a creaking noise and Remus Lupin told them to enter.

He motioned everybody to take a seat and started explaining about their new subject.

"Good evening to all of you. I want to make it clear, right from the start that you will take this subject voluntarily. After tonight, those who do not wish to come back will not have to. But those among you who consider a career as an Auror must notice, that Analysis classes might and surely will help them in their future job. Tonight, I'm presenting you different types of wizards, beginning with their physical appearances, their jobs and their hobbies.

You can work in groups of three or four and then I will hand each group a different wizard chart, to work with. Your task is to find out by logical thinking if the wizard is innocent or might be a lawbreaker. Don't judge the wizard by his looks.

Good luck everybody!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione worked together as a group and they immediately began discussing about the wizard they saw in front of them. They read the chart with the information Lupin had given them.

"He looks quite innocent, doesn't he? I mean… he looks cultivated and all", said Ron.

"Yes, but look at his hobbies. He's very interested in the Dark Arts. He might not be up to something good. And here! In his files it says that he has a police record", fired Hermione back.

"Not everybody who's interested in the Dark Arts is evil. You could say Hagrid was evil, look at his animals!" protested Ron.

"But Hagrid's NOT dangerous!"

"I know. I just want you to realize that this man might be innocent too!"

Ron's ears had become very red and Hermione was fuming. They both wanted to be right and Harry was sitting between them, not knowing what to think or what to do.

"Harry? What do you think?" asked Hermione, glaring at him.

"Ehm… well… I don't really know… but I'd say he's innocent. I mean Ron's right. We could call Hagrid dangerous from what we know of him."  
"OH NO!" exclaimed Hermione.

She suddenly calmed down as somebody laid his hand on her shoulder. Professor Lupin was standing behind her.

"So… what do you think? Is this man innocent?" he asked.

Ron nodded and Harry confirmed Ron's idea, while Hermione was scowling at the too of them.

"Of course he's not innocent!"

"Now now, Hermione. I am sorry, but you would have just sentenced an innocent person. But don't worry, there's still a lot that you have to learn. Well done, boys."

Ron grinned satisfied at Hermione. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Lupin who addressed himself to the whole class.

"I hope you've seen a little bit what this class will be like. As it is additional, there will be neither exams nor notes in this course. Those of you, who wish to come back, twice a week for two hours, may sign here."

Lupin handed out a parchment where many pupils including Harry, Ron and Hermione – and to their surprise Malfoy – signed their names.

As they left the room, Ron noticed Hermione's angry look.

"Oh come on! You're not still angry about this class. It was just the first time we did it, everyone could have been wrong."

"I am not angry". Hermione's voice sounded as if she was going to cry any moment.

Ron couldn't help grinning. "Why are you offended? Just because for the first time in your life, you're not knowing something we know?"

"RON! I told you, I am not angry. Besides, it was only luck that you found out! Goodnight!"

"Oh yes, she is not angry at all", said Ron sarcastically to Harry.

The next days, they were busy with schoolwork, Quidditch practises and analysis classes. The sixth years barely had some free time and if they had, they had to cope with their large amounts of homework they had to do.

The teachers would only say that they couldn't start early enough with the preparation for their N.E.W.T.´s exams, when somebody asked the reason for this supplementary work.

Hermione still hadn't spoken with Ron about their little disagreement and Ron was not doing anything to make it up with her. In the contrary! He kept reminding her about her mistake and made fun of her.  
For Harry and Ginny, those days were hard, because they hardly saw each other, except for the Quidditch practises. They were not able to spend much time together, because they had to improve for their match against Hufflepuff and on weekends, they both spend their time with loads of homework.

Finally, one week before Christmas, everything calmed down. The teachers didn't give them too much homework anymore and they had time to do it during the holidays.

This evening, the Monday, before the holidays began, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch in front of the common room fire. It was the first time they actually had time to spend together without any homework to worry about.

"It feels so good to be near you again. I've been missing you for some time, Harry", admitted Ginny.

"I missed you too, I didn't have much time for you, but now I am here whenever you want me", he answered, giving her a long intense kiss.

Hermione who had been sitting near them, reading a book, suddenly got up.

"If I have to watch you too any longer, I'm going to be sick", she said angrily to the cuddling couple and left the common room.

Harry, Ginny and Ron looked after her in bewilderment.

"She's acting strangely lately, don't you think? She's not still on about the first analysis class, is she?" asked Harry.

It was true. Hermione still hated thinking about what happened in their first analysis class, even if she was doing fine all the following times. She couldn't stand failure and in her eyes this first lesson had shown her failure.

But lately Harry and Ginny had noticed Hermione's uneasiness whenever she saw them together. They had talked about this with Ron, who assured them that it wasn't their fault. They still didn't know about their quick kiss on Halloween night and Ron didn't plan to tell them right away.

Instead, he decided looking for Hermione and talk to her. "Maybe she'll tell me what's her problem…"

Even as Ron had spoken these words he thought they sounded silly. He was the last person in the whole world Hermione would want to talk to. He made her feel so bad the last weeks. He had to make it up with her right now.

Ron didn't have to go far to find Hermione. He found her near the portrait hole, her face buried in her hands. Ron could hear her soft sobbing and he felt very miserable.

He sat down next to her and touched her arm softly. Hermione looked up and her heart began racing as she realized that Ron was sitting at her side.  
"Hey…" he whispered.

"Hey…" she replied, wiping her tears away.

"What's up with you Hermione? Do you have any troubles? Is it because I made fun of you? Look, I am really sorry about this. I didn't think it would make you feel this bad!"

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "No, I'm not angry at you anymore… At first I was, but now I've realized that it's normal to fail sometimes."

She said these words with some difficulties; she still didn't like admitting her failure. "I don't really know what's wrong with me. Something has changed. Maybe it's just because Ginny and me don't spend much time together anymore. We both had hardly any time the last weeks and now she spends every free minute with Harry. I understand that they want to be together, but I need somebody to talk to. I need my best friend."

"I know Hermione… but you've still got me" Ron comforted her.

"Thanks Ron. But it's not just the same. I like you, but it's girl talk I miss."

Ron suddenly had the large feeling to enclose her in his arms, but he didn't dare to. Instead he thought that now was the perfect time for a rash action. He made clear that nobody was watching, but the corridor was deserted.

"Ehm… Hermione? There's one other thing. Do you… I mean… do you wanna go out with me?"

Hermione blushed furiously. She had expected anything but this.

"Oh… yes, sure. I've got to go now Ron. Thank you very much."

Then she quickly went back to the common room.

"Hermione, are you alright again?" asked Ginny as Hermione came back.

"Yes. I have to do my homework", she said absentminded.

Back in her dormitory, Hermione felt a strange sensation insider her stomach. She thought a swarm of butterflies was flying inside her intestines. She was nervous because of the date, happy because she looked forward to it and sad because she didn't know how to behave.  
She was extremely worried about those new feelings she never felt before.

In meantime, Ron had come back inside and wasn't able to turn his grin off. Dreamily he climbed up to the dormitory. Harry was astonished and followed him up to their bedroom.

"Did you just win the lottery? One minute you're sad and grumpy and now you're grinning the hell out of you. Tell me what happened!"  
"Harry!" exclaimed Ron excitedly. "I asked her out for a date! I've got a date with Hermione!"

"No way! When? I can't believe it; you finally made up your mind about her."

"Yes. I just realised how much I actually like her. The date will be tomorrow night…"

"Hermione? Are you there? I want an explanation. First I see you coming back, lost in thoughts, and then Ron comes back smiling like a madman. What did you talk about?"

Ginny had followed Hermione into her dormitory, demanding the reason for her strange behaviour. Hermione showed no sign that she had noticed Ginny's presence.

"Hermione! Tell me what happened… you seem kinda worried about something. Do you listen to me?"

Hermione looked up, wearing the same dreamily expression on her face as Ron.

"We have a date, tomorrow night."

"Who? No, you mean… Ron has finally asked you out? Great! What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. Oh my gosh, I didn't even think about that", panicked Hermione, earning a bemused look from Ginny.

Whenever Ron and Hermione were together the following day, they were both extremely nervous and talked very delicately to each other. Harry and Ginny had a hard time to fight their giggles. Soon, most of their fellow Gryffindors had noticed their strange behaviour.

Finally, the evening arrived and both Hermione and Ron got themselves ready. Ginny helped Hermione with her hair and Harry tried to calm Ron down.

At seven o'clock, Ron and Hermione met in the common room. She wore a black jeans and a red t-shirt. Ron was clothed in dark trousers and a white shirt.

As they left together, many curious gazes followed them. Ron and Hermione didn't talk to each other as Ron led on the way.

After several minutes they were standing in front of the room of requirement. Ron thought hard about the perfect room for a date and walked three times past the wall. Suddenly a large door appeared out of nowhere and as they entered the room, they saw a round table in the middle of the candlelight lit room.

The ceiling was bewitched to look light the night sky, same as in the Great Hall. All around the room were different sorts of flowers.

Hermione was impressed and surprised to find this room. She liked it very much; it had such a romantic touch.

"Wow Ron! This is amazing! When did you have time to prepare this?"

"I thought you were the smart one", he laughed. "You know how it works. You go pass the wall three times and then you think about what room you need and it will appear. I just sort about the perfect place for you and me and here we are! I am glad you like it."

Hermione's eyes were shining. She didn't find words to say how much she appreciated the whole room and all Ron had done for her.

She sat down at the table and Ron put her chair straight, then he took the place opposite her.  
All of a sudden, food-loaded plates appeared in front of them.

"How did you do that?" wondered Hermione.

"Ehm… with a little help from Dobby…" admitted Ron shyly. He didn't know if Hermione was still about protecting houselves and he was afraid that she could turn him down if she heard that Dobby had helped him.

But to his relief, Hermione didn't say anything concerning houselves and just gave him a warm smile. Ron was glad that he was sitting on a stool; he felt his knees go weak and his heart racing like mad.

During dinner, they talked about many things. First with some difficulties, because they were both to nervous to look into each others eyes. But after some time they had a very intense conversation about their future.

"What do you want to do when you have left Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I think it would be cool to be an auror, though I do not know if my marks are good enough for the job. I'd really like to do it; otherwise I don't know what else would be interesting for me. Are you going to take S.P.E.W. further?"

"I wanted to, but now I think that maybe I'll not earn enough money with this. There's so much pain in the world and I would prefer to help other people. I am thinking about working as a mediwizard at St. Mungo´s. But I'll try to fight for the rights of houselves in same time."

They finished their meal and after the plates had vanished, Ron offered Hermione his arm and led her over to a large couch, standing by a fireplace. They sat down and the unknown nearness made them both feel a bit uncomfortable. Hermione was looking at the dancing flames in the fireplace and winced slightly as Ron touched her hand. She was looking away from the fire and gave him a soft smile.

Suddenly a thought came to her mind and she asked the one question she had wanted to ask all the time.

"Why did you want me to go out with you tonight? Was it just to make me feel better?"

She looked expectantly at him, still smiling. Ron was encouraged by her smile and took her hand in his. His heart made a jolt and he had the feeling to be hovering above the ground. Without a reason, Hermione felt herself going very nervous, her stomach was making summersaults and a slow fear rose inside her.

"No", said Ron. "I asked you out because… ehm… do you remember that night, the Halloween night? We talked about that kiss and you told me it was meaningless to you. Well, it wasn't meaningless to me. I just didn't want to admit it, but now I do…"

The fear turned into panic, because she didn't know what was going to happen next or she didn't want to realize that this perfect moment was nothing to be afraid of. To her, the kiss on Halloween hadn't been meaningless either. But she didn't want, she couldn't tell Ron this. She just needed to get out of this room! She tried to pull her hand out of Ron's grip, but he enclosed it softly and she couldn't fight the feeling to be locked in a room without enough oxygen.

Ron felt her barely sensible struggle to get away, but he didn't want to let her go now. He had to tell her about his feelings tonight. It was the perfect moment and he knew that if he didn't do it tonight he would never ever dare to tell her.

"Hermione… there are some things I want you to know. I wanted to tell you all this some time ago, but I didn't have the guts to tell you. We have known each other for a little more than five years now, and during this time, my feelings for you changed. In first year, I couldn't stand you; you were just an insufferable know-it-all. But I quickly changed my mind, and this happened on a Halloween night too, as you see. Then we became friends and it was only in our fourth year that my friendship to you became more. It was after I had seen you with Krum, that I realized I wished to be the person on your side, instead of him. During our fifth year, I became unsure of my feelings and so many strange things happened around us. But now I know. I have never had the courage to tell you how beautiful and perfect you seem to me. I really like you…"

During this confession he kept looking at her and now he waited for her to say something.

But to his fright, Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she whispered: "I'm sorry Ron… I can't…"

She ran out of the room, the tears now running down on her cheeks. Ron could do nothing to hold her back and very deceived, he made his way back to his bedroom.

The next morning Harry waked Ron up. He wanted to know anything about the date.

"SO? How was your evening? Why… why are you looking so sad?"

Ron had barely slept during the night. He looked very miserable and he only half caught everything Harry was saying.

"What would you look like? How would you feel if… if the girl of your dreams wouldn't like you?"

"Hermione doesn't like you? Are you sure? What did she say?"

"After I told her how I feel about her, all she could say was that she's sorry…"

"Sorry about what? That's really bad…" replied Harry. He didn't know what to say, he had never seen Ron so hurt in his life before.

"Dunno… maybe she's sorry she went out with me. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

Ron and Harry went down into the Great Hall. Harry took the seat next to Ginny, who sat next to Hermione. So Ron took the seat on Harry's other side. Harry and Ginny felt very uncomfortable. Neither Ron nor Hermione looked or even talked with each other. They completely ignored the other's presence.

Harry and Ginny exchanged meaningful looks with each other, understanding that Ron and Hermione had told them about their date. They didn't talk much during breakfast and as the bell rang Ginny was glad to escape the embarrassing situation.

During Potions, Hermione was so confused that she kept mixing the wrong ingredients in her kettle. This was actually the first time she ever failed at Potions. Usually, she was one of the few who succeeded to brew the potions without any difficulty. In her mind she kept going back to her date and she imagined situations in which she hadn't run away and told Ron that she felt the same way. But now she thought that she could never ever again have a chance to tell Ron about this.

To make matters worse, Hermione's potion turned out to be even the perfect reason for Snape to tell her off. Her fellow Gryffindors were surprised to see, that Hermione didn't seem to care about the reprove he gave her. It was stranger, because she used to be the best potion brewer in her class.

But Ron was not doing better. He had not even begun brewing his potions. His thoughts were wandering around, and his kettle was still empty. He sighed all the time and looked into his kettle without throwing anything in it.

By now, Snape had at least twice called Ron to begin with his potion and reminded Hermione to pay attention. At the end of the lesson, he had realized that his orders had not been followed and he was fuming.

"How many times do I have to tell you what to do? I will not tolerate this behaviour anymore. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, you will both receive detention tonight. Come to the dungeons at seven o'clock tonight. I hope we can mend your lack of concentrating if you brew the potion again tonight. Class is dismissed."

Potions were not the only class, Ron and Hermione didn't pay attention to, but at least it was the only subject they had received a detention. After classes, Harry and Ron were having dinner. Ron barely ate something and was sinking into self-pity. He would not forget about Hermione. How would he ever be able to speak normally with her again? His heart was aching as he thought about the girl he had a crush on.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the library, because Hermione wanted to avoid Ron. She had burst in tears as she retold Ginny once again about her date with Ron. She hadn't been able to sleep and felt exhausted. Ginny felt sorry for Hermione and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell him about your feelings for him? Don't you like him anymore?"

Hermione looked up, her eyes red from all the crying. "Yes, I do like him. But yesterday, I wasn't sure about my feelings anymore. I felt knocked out. I am so stupid. I should have told him everything. I have hurt his feelings. I just told him that I was sorry…"

Ginny hugged Hermione who had begun crying again. "It's going to be alright, you'll see. It's seven o'clock. Won't you come with me and have dinner?"

But suddenly Hermione remembered. "Oh no! Seven o'clock? I've got a detention… with Ron…"

She quickly left the library and arrived just in time to meet Ron and Snape in front of the dungeons.

"You will be remaking today's potion. You'll find the instructions on the blackboard. You've got two hours and I'll lock the door, so don't even think about wandering off."

Ron and Hermione were standing next to each other. They didn't look at each other, but the two of them tried not to think about the two hours they had to spend together in this room.   
Ron broke the awkward silence.

"Come on. We've got work to do." He walked off to take a seat and wanted to begin with his potion.

After some quick reflections, Hermione brought herself to finally talk to Ron. Now was the time to clear this row out of the world and make it up with him.

"Ron, wait", she sighed, walking towards him. "I… I didn't want to run away yesterday!"

Ron felt anger rising inside and looked at her, his eyes glaring. "Why did you do it then? Let me guess… you're too afraid of love, no? Oh no, no! You're too ashamed to admit that you have gone out with a Weasley! Then why did you go out with me in first place?"

"I am not ashamed! Ron, don't even think about things like that. You are one of my best friends…" said Hermione, taken aback.

"Then why did you accept to go out with me?"

After a short moment Hermione sighed sadly. "I don't know…"

"Yes, I understand. Who could ever love such a stupid poor prat as I am! Is that what you wanted to tell me?" he shouted.

"Ron. Please let me finish. You're words surprised me. I wasn't prepared for that and I was struck down. I was afraid, that's true and I still am afraid…"

"I am so fed up. I wish I had never asked you out, because you wouldn't even recognize your true love if it stood right in front of you! When will you finally accept your feelings, because I won't wait anymore!"

Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ron's words had hurt her, but she knew that they were true. He had a point. She had hidden her feelings to long.

"You don't have to wait anymore, because now I won't suppress my feelings anymore."

She moved closer to him, her heart beating very fast. She felt hot and cold at the same time and her feelings were driving her crazy. She lent closer and kissed Ron softly on the lips.

Ron pushed her away and looked at her, thunderstruck. "Do you think one kiss can make it up between us? Why should I believe that you really love me? What the -?"

But Hermione interfered before Ron could say more. "There's one more thing I need to tell you. To me this kiss on Halloween wasn't meaningless either, but you were the one who told me he was sorry, immediately after the kiss. I didn't want you to see how much I enjoyed this evening and told you it was meaningless to me to, but it wasn't.  
I am not sorry about the Halloween date, neither am I sorry about yesterday's date. Please believe me; I've never liked anybody as much as I like you."

Ron grinned happily at her. She had whipped his worries away. He embraced her and they shared a long intensive kiss.

They were overjoyed and smiled at each other.

"I think we still have to finish our potion!"

"That's my Hermione", laughed Ron and hugged her.

After they had finished with their potions, Snape let them go back to their dorm. They walked back hand in hand and enjoyed being together. As they entered the common room, Harry and Ginny were waiting for them.

They saw Hermione and Ron holding hands and didn't understand what was going on now. Hermione and Ron couldn't help laughing as they saw their friend's stupid faces.

"Oh, I am so glad you're together now. Tell me everything tomorrow, in detail", Ginny said to Hermione, before going to bed.

"Well, I'm off to bed too. Ron I want a report on this evening", grinned Harry. "Night Hermione!"

Hermione and Ron were standing alone in the common room. They still couldn't believe that they were a couple now.

"Finally we made our minds up", sighed Hermione, leaning her head on Ron's chest.

"Yes…finally!"

They kissed each other passionately and went to bed.


	25. Christmas Holidays

**Chapter 25: Christmas Holidays**

The day their holidays began, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny decided to take a little time-out. They had two whole weeks to do all their school stuff and they thought it was time to relax.

In the afternoon, Harry and Ron had a little snowball fight; while Ginny wanted Hermione to repeat in detail how she had made up with Ron. In the evening it became very cold and the four of them decided to have dinner and then have a warm cup of tea. As they returned to their common room, they noticed that only some first years were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. Ron and Hermione were very relieved about this, because they were fed up having people stare at them. They hoped that the others´ reactions would die at the beginning of the second term. The rest of the evening was spent playing ´Exploding Snap´.

Harry and Ron went to the boys´ dormitories, while Hermione and Ginny were sleeping together in Hermione's dormitory.

The next morning, Hermione convinced them to do half of their homework, so they could enjoy the rest of their holidays without worrying about essays and charms.

In the late afternoon, the snow began to fall in thick flakes. It was already dark, but the many lights of the castle made the grounds look like in a fairy tale. Around the lake, Hagrid had put up some torches and so he had given the whole place a romantic atmosphere. Harry went over to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting.

"Get your cloak", he told Ginny.

She looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"It's a secret. Put on warm clothes, it's cold. That's all I'm telling you now" he whispered mysteriously, so only she could hear.

Anxious to know what Harry had planned, she changed into warm clothes and left the castle with Harry. Hand in hand they walked through the frozen snow, not talking to each other.

It was extremely beautiful outside, beyond imagination.

"Harry, why did you take me out for a walk tonight?" Ginny couldn't bear the silence anymore, she was too eager to know what this was all about.

Harry stopped and sighed. He hadn't slept very much the previous night, because he had been thinking about some things. He had made an important decision and was sure Ginny would understand him. He didn't want any more secrets between him and his girlfriend. Even if it meant to shock her, he needed to tell her this.

"There are some things, I should have told you some time ago. I haven't told anyone yet, because I was too afraid to scare them. I haven't even spoken to Ron or Hermione about this. But I think it's time to share my little secret with someone… with you.

Do you remember the night in London? In the Department of mysteries? I took that strange glass ball from its shelf. My name was written on it, mine and Voldemort's. I told you, the glass had broken and that I hadn't heard the prophecy, but I didn't tell you everything. That same night, I spoke to Dumbledore in his office, where he explained me many things. Then he showed me what the prophecy was about. He had witnessed it, 16 years ago, when it was made… by none other than Sybill Trelawney. From his pensieve, there arose the shape of Trelawney and then I learned, what I should have learned, the year I had arrived at Hogwarts."

"Harry, why are you telling me this?" Ginny knew that Harry was serious and it gave her the creeps.

He gently stroked her cheek. "Please, let me finish. You don't need to be scared. The prophecy predicts that there will be a duel between Voldemort and another wizard… me. It tells that none can live while the other does. So either he kills me or I have to kill him."

Tears were appearing in Ginny's eyes and her voice was shaking. "Why you?"

"That's what I asked myself all the time. And then Dumbledore told me. The prophecy tells about a boy, born in the end of July and that his parents had twice escaped Voldemort. I am not the only one, this description fits to. It could also have been Neville.

Voldemort had only heard the last part of the prophecy and he chose me as his enemy. It was Voldemort's choice that made me what I am. For a long time, I didn't want to tell anybody about it, because I have to be a murderer if I want to live."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She was very pale and shaking.

"There is something else I wanted to tell you. It's not that bad, I least I hope it's not" he said laughing quietly.

"We have been a couple since mid of October, and we have been friends for many years. You helped me so much during the last year and I realised how comfortable I feel being with you. Every time I see you, I feel like I'm home and I know that I wanna be with you. No matter where you are, I always want to stay with you. I never want to lose you, because… I love you."

Harry's heart beat very fast, he was so nervous about Ginny's reaction. She looked into his eyes and was speechless. Then, overwhelmed by her feelings, she kissed him passionately.

The snowflakes were thickening around them. They only returned as they were both frozen to the bones.

The day before Christmas was the last Hogsmeade visit of the year and there were still some presents to be bought. Harry and Ginny were heading for the joke shop while Hermione and Ron visited the new present shop. When they had finished their shopping, they met in the "Three Broomsticks" and drank a warm butterbeer.

Harry looked around and noticed that many teachers were in the pub. He saw Hagrid, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and even the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was there.

"Don't you think it's strange that there are so many teachers around me all the time?" whispered Harry into Ginny's ear.

"Coincidence" she whispered back.

But Harry didn't loose the feeling of being surveyed all day long. And he didn't like the way Ginny looked at him from time to time.

In the late evening before they said each other goodnight, Ron and Hermione already in bed, Harry spoke to her.

"I don't think it's a coincidence! Every time we're leaving the common room, to go somewhere, there's a teacher on our heels. Didn't you notice? In Hogsmeade, there was Hagrid in the joke shop, than he accompanied us to the present shop and then we met Professor McGonagall in the Quidditch supplies store. Isn't that strange?"

"Maybe you're beginning to have a little persecution mania? Harry… I know you won't be happy to hear this, but wouldn't it help you if Ron and Hermione knew about the prophecy?"

But the moment she had spoken those words, she knew that she shouldn't have mentioned this to Harry. From the expression in his face, she could tell that he didn't like this at all. He was really mad.

"I already told you, that I won't tell them. It was hard enough to tell you. I don't want them to worry about me too."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, having a notion what Harry would tell her now.

"Oh Ginny, come on! Since the night I told you everything about the prophecy you keep staring at me with these pitiful eyes. I don't need you to be sad for me and you don't need to feel sorry for me."

He said this in a harsh tone, which made Ginny's voice shake.

"Do you think it's easy for me, living with the thought of my boyfriend dying in a duel? It's normal to worry about you, I don't wanna lose you!"

Harry's voice grew softer. "I don't want to loose you either. But I should be the one who worries about what will happen at my next meeting with Voldemort. I am sorry I laid this burden upon you. I shouldn't have told you…"

He ran up the stairs into his dormitory, not wanting her to see him cry. Angry and frustrated he lay in his bed.

Next morning, Harry and Ron were woken by their girlfriends.

"Merry Christmas!" they cheered, handing out their presents for the boys. Hermione sat down next to Ron, while Ginny joined Harry. He was having a very bad conscience. Why had be blamed Ginny? It was certainly not her fault that Voldemort wanted to kill Harry.

For a while they lay silently side by side, doing nothing but listening to the others´ conversation.

Some minutes later, Ginny felt Harry's arm around her shoulders.

"I am sorry for shouting at you. Can you forgive me? I'm such an idiot", he stumbled.

"But the cutest idiot I know", she grinned, accepting his reconciliation attempt.

"What was that about?" asked Ron curiously.

"Something between Harry and me. Stop nosing around", replied Ginny.

But Ron only stopped asking as Hermione held him her Christmas present under his nose. She winked at Harry and Ginny, who were thankful that she had understood that this really didn't concern anyone except the two of them.

Ron unwrapped the present and opened the small box. It contained two tickets for the last Chudley Cannons match of the season. He thanked Hermione in kissing her. From Harry and Ginny he received a new schoolbag, as his old one had been ruined by Crookshanks.

As Hermione took the paper of the book, Ron had given her, she screamed with joy. "Oh, Ron! That's the book of ancient spells I've been looking for everywhere. How did you find it?"

Ginny offered her a black, self-made scarf and from Harry, Hermione received a small reading lantern.

Now it was Harry's turn. Ron and Hermione had bought him a beautiful silver amulet. Ginny gave him a small framed photograph of herself, which he could take with him everywhere he went.

Ginny received perfume from Ron and Hermione; and Harry had bought her a silver bracelet in the shape of a phoenix.

Of course the usual presents from Ron's and Ginny's mom had arrived and they spent the rest of the morning talking about their gifts. At noon, they went down to have lunch and saw that once again the House Tables had been replaced by a smaller table.

They wished everyone a "Merry Christmas" and then they enjoyed the festively decorated meals. There was turkey, roast, fish and vegetables. For dessert they had muffins, cakes and ice-cream.

When they had digested half of their food, most students went out and had an enormous snowball fight. Even Cho and Malfoy joined in the game. They played in teams, boys versus girls. At first Ginny and Harry weren't pleased at all, Ginny because of Cho and Harry because of Malfoy. But soon they had forgotten that they disliked them. They had so much fun during these few hours. They were all covered with snow and their faces were red and sweaty. The girls' team was losing, because they were outnumbered.

As the bell rang at five o'clock, they returned into the Great Hall, to have tea. Harry took a seat at the end of the table, Ron having taken the seat next to him. They were waiting for Hermione and Ginny, who dawdled around, talking about something.

The only problem was the seats were taken not by their girlfriends, but by Cho and her friend. Slightly confused, the two boys tried to convince them, that these seats had been saved for Ginny and Hermione, but they wouldn't listen.

Some time later, as Ginny and Hermione arrived; the boys were trying to persuade some first years to swap places with them. But the first years were too afraid and remained on their seats. So Ginny and Hermione had to take the seats farthest away from Harry and Ron, whether they wanted to or not.

Throughout teatime, Ginny shot furious glanced at Cho.

As they made to leave the Great Hall, Ginny waited for Cho.

"What are you playing at?" she asked the Asian girl suspiciously.

Cho looked down at her, wearing a satisfied smile. "I don't know what you're talking about", she said hypocritically and left Ginny back at the door.

Harry softly enclosed her hand in his. "Are you coming?" he asked in a gentle voice.

She looked at him, a dull expression in her eyes. "Harry, I need to talk to you immediately!"

She took his arm and tore him more or less out of the hall. Harry only had time to look apologetically at Ron and Hermione, before being dragged out of the castle.

When they were out of earshot, Ginny let out all her feelings. An explosion of words rained down on Harry.

"Did you see? She did it again. Every time she tries to hurt my feelings. If she dares to get too close to you one more time…"

"It's not that bad. Just ignore her and she'll stop. If you're getting angry, she reaches her goal."

"Harry, are you really that blind? During the snowball fight, she kept only throwing snowballs at you. She ignores every other masculine creature except you. Than this scene at dinner. What was that good for? She tries to take you away from me!"

Harry took her face in his hands and smiled at her. Speaking very softly, he looked into her eyes and from his look; she knew that he was honest.

"You don't need to be jealous at Cho. She can try as much as she likes, she'll never succeed in separating us. I would never allow that."

Now it was time for Ginny to tell Harry, what she should have told him two days ago.

"Remember that night where you made this really beautiful love oath? That night, I didn't feel ready to admit, that I feel the same way. But now I know it for sure; this evening has shown me, that I could not live with the thought of you being with another girl. Harry Potter, I love you."

Harry's heart leapt in joy. She loved him! He kissed her very softly, but she returned the kisses more and more passionately.

"Oh, that was so sweet", said a sarcastic voice behind a tree.

Ginny and Harry turned around and saw Malfoy, leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing her?"

"The same as you Potter…enjoying the weather and the fresh air. I was just strolling through the snow as I heard your words and you completely enchanted me", he remarked derisively.

Ginny was scowling at him. "Shove off, Malfoy!"

"Watch your tongue, Weasley. And your back; vengeance is sweet!"

He slowly trotted away, the snow crunching underneath his shoes.

"You should really pay attention, I think he's serious." Harry didn't trust Malfoy. Also he hoped Malfoy wouldn't dare attacking Ginny, he had a very bad feeling.

But Ginny reassured him, not to risk anything. "Don't worry; I'll be watching my back."

The following days, they finished the rest of their homework. One of the first years asked them shyly if they would like to play hide and seek with them. Even if they felt too old for this play at the beginning, they accepted and had a lot of fun. While running trough the castle, Harry discovered a new shortcut, hidden behind armour.

On New Year's Eve, Professor Dumbledore had arranged a great dinner with some international food, including Paella, Pasta, Nasi Goreng, Sushi and Gyros. After this strange but excellent meal, they were free to go. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to their common room. There, the two boys had a special surprise for the girls. They had bought two bottles of sparkling wine, to have a real celebration after midnight. At first, Hermione protested against this idea, because they were all minors.

"Ron! We are prefects!" she said criticising.

But Ron convinced her with some charming words and he promised Hermione that nobody would ever know about it.

At midnight, they watched the beautiful fireworks Hagrid had started around the lake. Hagrid loved this evening; it was one of the few occasions where he was allowed to do magic.

After the fireworks, Hermione chased the first years to bed, so they could celebrate without being disturbed. As she returned, Ron and Harry had already filled some glasses with the sparkling wine. They wished each other a "Happy New Year".

To be more comfortable, they sat down in front of the fireplace and spoke about this and that.

Hermione had also a surprise for them. She had brought something muggles always did at New Year's Eve; a game where you melt lead on a spoon and then you put the lead into cold water and look what shape it takes.

"It tells you what the next year will be like", said Hermione. The four of them held now their lead figures in their hands, while Hermione was looking for the meanings in some book.

"Ok. Ron you have a cloverleaf, this means luck."

Ron cheered happily and Hermione continued.

"Ginny, you've got a tear, which means sorrow. I am sorry. Harry, you've got a… I dunno… looks like a weapon to me. You will have a dangerous duel this year. But don't worry, I don't believe in this. It's just a game and as improbable as Trelawney's prophecies."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, not saying a word. They were both thinking about the same thing, but of course Hermione couldn't not what she had said just now.

She herself had a heart, which meant a year full of love.

Hermione and Ron were talking happily about what they would do in the new year and after some time Harry and Ginny joined in their conversation, because they thought it silly believing in such muggle tricks. After some time, they became more cheerfully and had a good time, joking and laughing.

As Ginny woke up next morning, she was slightly confused. She found herself lying on the couch, in Harry's embrace. She could not remind having fallen asleep there. Very softly, she shook Harry awake.

"Good morning" he whispered. "What are you doing here? Where… where are we?"

He had only just realised, that he wasn't in his bedroom. Suddenly they heard somebody laugh.

Hermione and Ron were standing in front of them and tried to fight their giggles. "You two fell asleep together on the couch yesterday. And we didn't want to disturb you, you were looking so sweet."

Harry and Ginny quickly changed into new clothes and went down to have lunch, as they had slept through the morning, with the other two.

They arrived in the Entrance Hall, as Cho came running towards Harry.

"Harry! Happy New Year", she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Ginny felt the anger mixed with jealousy rise inside her body. Hermione laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but it was hopelessly. Ginny's feelings were stronger than her sense for reason and next moment Cho's nose was bleeding.

"Don't even think about doing anything like this again", Ginny pressed through gritted teeth.

Harry and Hermione didn't know how to react, while Ron suppressed his laughter.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall had witnessed Ginny's fit of rage.

"Miss Weasley! How did you dare! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention! Miss Chang, please follow me into the Hospital Wing."

Harry approached his girlfriend and rested his hands on her shoulder. "Why did you do this? That was just what she was playing at…"

Ginny's whole body shook with anger. She glared at him. "You may ignore her. I tried, I really did, but I can't bear it anymore. I am not sorry for what I've done."

She ran the stairs up, back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione convinced Harry that it would be best not to follow Ginny now and give her some time to be alone. After lunch, she went back to the common room, while Harry and Ron were having a walk around the lake.

Hermione went straight to her dormitory, knowing she'd find Ginny there. She sat in front of the window, arms around her knees. She was silently rocking backwards and forwards.

"Ginny? Do you want to talk?"

"I hate her. She is driving me mad. Why doesn't she leave me and Harry alone? All the time, she is telling rumours about me and tells everybody, I am unfaithful. I really don't know what to do to make her stop…"

Ginny kept gazing out of the window, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione tried very carefully to explain Ginny her point of view. "I think Harry's right. Just ignore her. If you can't control your feelings, she'll get you into much more trouble than just detention. I think that's what she wants."

Ginny knew that Hermione had got a point, but her pride didn't allow her to admit it immediately.

"But nonetheless, I think she deserved a bloody nose. It was worth a detention", she said stubbornly and gloatingly.

At this, even Hermione had to laugh.

The last few days of their holidays passed by much too fast. Harry and Ginny didn't speak about that incident on New Year's Eve or about their problem with Cho. They had silently agreed that it was not worth arguing about it.

The second-last day before the new start of term, something really strange happened.

While Harry and Ginny were on their way to the library, they heard somebody behind them.

All the time they had the feeling that they were being followed, but each time they turned to look, they saw nothing.

Just before they reached the library, Harry heard somebody muttering a curse and saw a wand pointing in Ginny's direction. Instinctively, he placed himself in front of his girlfriend and got the full impact of the spell.

All around him went black and he felt himself falling into shadow. Ginny kneeled down next to him and shook him, but Harry showed no reaction. He was unconscious. Ginny ran as fast as she could and in trance to the hospital wing to get help. Madam Pomfrey followed her down to the library door. With a levitation charm, she transported Harry away. A firs year crossing their way was told to get Professor Dumbledore and to inform Ron and Hermione about Harry's accident.

It felt like an eternity before the Headmaster, accompanied by Ron and Hermione, arrived.

"What happened?" he asked.

While Ginny was retelling the whole incident, Professor Dumbledore examined Harry. But all Ginny could tell that suddenly a spell had hit Harry. She hadn't noticed anything until he had fainted next to her.

Madam Pomfrey came with a large bottle of medicine. "Headmaster, I think it's the Influenza Charm. He'll be fine for the start of term."

Then the nurse told them all to leave, arguing Harry needed rest, but Ginny refused to leave her boyfriend alone. She convinced Madam Pomfrey to let Harry rest. The nurse looked approvingly at Ginny and told her to give Harry his medicine.

Very carefully, the girl poured the potion into his mouth.

During the night, Harry's fever went up and he was sweating. Ginny washed his face and his front with cold water. As she turned to fill fresh water into the jug, she heard Harry whispering something she couldn't understand. She listened again and this time he spoke more clearly.

"Cho…"

Ginny stopped dead. She nearly dropped the jug and quickly put it down. She sat down next to her boyfriend.

"No Harry, it's me, Ginny", she said smiling weakly.

She felt Harry seizing her hand. He opened his eyes for a short moment.

"Cho…" he repeated once more, before he fell asleep again.


	26. Mad World

**Chapter 26: Mad world**

The morning of the start of second term, all the pupils seemed to be extremely tired. They didn't talk much during breakfast and went silently to their classes. So far, nobody of their fellow classmates had noticed that Ron and Hermione had become a couple. They weren't sure how their classmates might react and were a bit afraid of such a confrontation.

The teachers had no mercy with their exhausted students and loaded them with big amounts of homework, not listening to the slightest complaints.  
In their Defence against the Dark Arts lesson, Harry suddenly noticed that Snape was back at work. Then it came to his mind, that Snape had not even been absent for a single hour. Harry was sure that Dumbledore had told Snape to hide, because it was too risky for him being at Hogwarts. So why was Snape there now?

Harry had no time to consider this problem any longer, because he had to work his invisibility charm. This charm was quite useful if the performer did it the right way. If attacked by an enemy, one would become invisible and could either attack or flee the attacker. But the spell was not so easy to handle. It could turn evilly wrong. If the invisibility lasts too long or another powerful spell is cast at the same time, the performer could sink into the shadow world. Snape had told them that in the shadow world, one was neither dead nor alive. It is the line between the two worlds and only the power of their will would decide whether one will die or come back to life. As the name tells, only the shadow of a human's body is present in this world and the way back is not easy.  
For this reason, the right wand movements were required and the pupils were not yet allowed to practise this charm with their wand. This spell was very useful and according to Snape always asked in the N.E.W.T.'s tests.   
He was wandering among the students and halted here and there to correct their hand movement and never missed to scold somebody (except the Slytherins).

_"Invisibilis"_ all the students yelled. Even the right pronunciation of the word was of such a great complexibility.  
At the end of the lesson, Snape told them, that after the Invisibilis-charm, they were going to practise the element-charms.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were starving and quickly went to have lunch. They talked excitedly about the shadow world and how it would look like. Hermione was just telling the boys everything she'd ever read about this line between life and death, when Harry noticed that Ginny seemed to be absentminded. She hadn't been talking much to him all day and he had the feeling that she was worrying about something.

Before returning to their afternoon classes, he asked her to wait for him.

"Ginny, is everything alright?"

"Yes, why should anything be _wrong_?" she told him.

Harry wasn't convinced at all and so he went on. "You barely spoke _two_ words today and you haven't touched your food. Something's got to be wrong!"

"Harry, I assure you that everything is just _fine_."

"Then why are you acting so strangely?" He added in a low whisper: "Is it about the attack? Or about Cho?"

Ginny tried hard not to get angry at the mention of Cho's name. "No. I don't have a problem. Ok, the attack scared me, but Dumbledore will find whoever did this to you and the person will be expelled. I… I guess I'm just tired."

Harry sighed. "Alright then. But if there's anything bothering you, please tell me."

"Yes, _if_ there's something I'll tell you. I have to go now."

He watched her going away, till she was out of sight. He could tell from the look in her eyes, that his girlfriend was hiding something from him. He headed back to Hermione and Ron, who had been waiting for him.

"So?" asked Hermione. Harry only shrugged, not knowing what to say.

At dinner, Ginny took a place far off from Harry, together with her classmates. She didn't want to talk to him. She wished that she was able to tell him about the night in the Hospital wing, but she was too afraid of this reaction and kept her mouth shut.

She felt Harry's gazes on her all the time, but was determined not to look at him. After dinner, Dumbledore told the sixth years to stay some minutes longer. Ginny was grateful for this. She could get away before Harry confronted her with a new conversation.

The Headmaster addressed himself to the remaining students. "This year, the ministry and I have decided to introduce some new subjects which might be helpful in your later life, as well as in your job. They will also prepare you for your N.E.W.T.'s exams. We will show you ways how you can react while being attacked by one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. But these are only security measure, because nobody can give you a _guarantee_ of how Lord Voldemort is going to react. Nor will all of you be able to fight him, same may not have the strength to do so."

The students were horrified by the thought of fighting Voldemort and they flinched every time the Headmaster uttered his name.

"These new classes are no guarantee to achieve _victory_ over our worst enemy. The new subjects will be introduced by some of your known professors as well as by some new faces.  
There is Disguise, taught by Professor Moody; Forbidden Forest Studies, taught by Hagrid; Professor Snape will teach you Poisons; Analysis classes are continued by Professor Lupin; Percy Weasley will explain you everything about our Wizard Laws; Miss Delacour will teach you French; Professor Trelawney introduces you in the high art of Wizard Arts and last but not least, those who want to shut their minds to other, can take Occlumency lessons with me."

He looked significantly at Harry. "I know this has been a very long speech, but it was necessary. Further information will be given by your heads of house. Goodnight!"

"Even _more_ classes" groaned Ron as they walked up the stairs to their common room.

"I think it's a good chance for us. But why didn't you tell us that Percy was going to be a teacher here?"

"I didn't know. Maybe he just told Mum and Dad…"

"Did he apologize for everything he did to your family? Has he finally agreed to be wrong?"

"Kinda. Last summer, he visited us for a few days and begged our parents to forgive him. He says that he has paid for his mistakes and that he hadn't put enough trust in our family. He explained how much Fudge had influenced him and threatened to throw him out of the ministry if Percy would tell them. But I think everything will be fine by now.  
Bye the way… he owes you an apology Harry. Harry? Are you _listening_ to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yes."

Harry had not followed their conversation at all. He tried to figure out what was upsetting his girlfriend, but none of his explanations seemed to solve the riddle.

"Buddy, what's up?"

"Nothing. I've just been thinking about someone… something…" he said confused.

"Ginny" mouthed Hermione and Ron understood.

The following days, Harry had no chance at all to talk to Ginny about her strange behaviour. At the beginning, he thought it was only coincidence that he never met her, but then he realized that Ginny was avoiding him. Whenever he came near her, she told him she had work to do and hurried away.  
Even during their Quidditch sessions, she ignored him, pretending to be too concentrated on the Quaffle to notice her boyfriend.

Ron and Hermione had of course noticed that Harry felt very miserable and that the harmony between him and Ginny was broken. So one Sunday afternoon, they decided to talk to him. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, describing the constellation of some star signs, as Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry, what's going on between you and Ginny?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, unsure what he should tell her.

"It's strange because we haven't seen you guys together for nearly a week and usually you're never seen without my sister" added Ron.

"Is it _that_ obvious? I thought I was the only one to notice…" he admitted reluctantly.

"Harry, tell us what is wrong! Maybe we can help you."

"Thanks Hermione, but I don't even know _what's_ wrong with Ginny. Every time I see her, she escapes and appearingly she needs to learn for her O.W.L's. She won't talk to me anymore. I have told her I would listen to her, but it seems to me she doesn't want me to _know_."  
Hermione patted his hand. "It will be alright. I'm sure she will talk to you sooner or later, when she's ready to."

After that, they continued with their homework and didn't talk about this topic anymore.

At dinner, which Ginny spent together with her fellow classmates once again, Harry decided that the time had come to talk, whether she wanted to or not.

He accompanied Ron and Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower. Then he told them he had forgotten his book in the Great Hall. Neither Ron, nor Hermione did argue about this. They knew very well, that Harry never took a book down to meals. They were already guessing the real reason he was staying outside.

Though Hermione had advised him not to put Ginny under pressure, he waited for her. He couldn't wait any longer. He saw Ginny's friends arrive, but she was not among them as they entered the portrait hole. Ten minutes later, Ginny finally arrived. She was on her own, staring at the floor under her shoes.

"Hi Ginny" began Harry nervously.

"H-Harry… What are _you_ doing here?" she stuttered.

"I have been waiting for you."

"But why?" she interrupted.

"I think it's time for us to talk. Please, let me finish" he added quickly, because she had opened her mouth to reply something.

She shut her mouth and tried not to look at him, but found it very hard. She knew he was hurt and it made her suffer to see him like that.

"You haven't been talking to me for an entire _week_. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Ginny, I'm not _stupid_! You can't be tired every day. If you're in trouble, please let me know, I want to help you. Or… don't you _trust_ me anymore?"

She stood in front of him and returned her gaze again to the floor. Right now, all she wanted was to get away from him.

"Don't you trust me?" he repeated, his voice growing weaker.

"I do" she said firmly. "But I can't tell you anything, because there is _nothing_ to tell you."

"Please, don't lie to me. You ran away from me several times this week. Just tell me _why_?

Ginny didn't know how to explain her strange behaviour. "Harry, you're talking nonsense. I didn't have time. I have to learn for my exams."

"Oh, not again! Since when are you so eager to learn. You've got loads of time. I just don't get you. Is it Cho?"

"Will you _quit_ it? I don't have a problem with _her_!"

She was beginning to feel angry. Why didn't he just leave her alone?

Harry suddenly took her hand. "I didn't mean to offend you…"

Ginny only stared at his hand, holding hers in a soft grip.

"Let go off me. I want to go to bed."

"NO" he said, not loosening his grip. "Ginny, I am worried about you. And I _miss_ you" he added softly.

"No" she whispered. He loosened his grip and Ginny ran, blinded by her tears, through the common room, up to her dormitory. She dressed quickly into her pyjamas and threw herself into her bed. The thoughts were spinning around in her head and she cried into her pillow.  
Tonight, she had realized how much she was missing him. She really wanted to forget about that night in the Hospital Wing, but every time she tried she heard Harry's voice in her head whispering: 'Cho…'

Next day, during their History of Magic lesson, Ron asked Harry about Ginny. He had of course noticed that his best friend had been out of his mind when entering the boys' dormitory last night.  
So Harry told Ron about their problems. Hermione listened to their whispered conversation, even though she was pretending to pay attention to Professor Binn's explanations.

"Ginny doesn't speak to me anymore. Every time I try to get _near_ her, she invents something so she can leave. And yesterday she _flinched_ as I barely touched her hand. I don't know what I could have done to make her suffer this much from my touch. I think she has no trust in me anymore or maybe… maybe she has made a better match and doesn't like me anymore. Damn it! I miss her so much, I could never stand the sight of her being with another guy…"

Ron tried to convince Harry, that he should not be overreacting and try to talk to his sister again, but this time without pressure.

Over dinner, Harry tried to make eye-contact to Ginny. After some minutes, she looked up from her plate and their eyes locked. The look in her eyes gave Harry new hope. He gave her a weak smile which she returned. This was what Harry thought to be a slow new start and he felt silly for thinking she wouldn't like him anymore.  
It was the first _real_ communication they had since Harry's accident.

But some days later, new troubles emerged. After lessons, Ginny went to the girls' bathroom. As she unlocked the door of her cubicle, she saw Cho Chang accompanied by two of her friends, standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny, worried by the satisfied expression Cho was wearing. Without warning, Marietta, Cho's sidekick, forced Ginny against the wall, while the other girl locked the door, cutting off all possibilities to escape.

"Shut your _filthy_ mouth and _listen_ to her" roared Marietta. Ginny knew her because she had been the one member of Dumbledore's army who planned to betray them.

Cho had an ugly grin on her face. "There are _some_ things I want to make _clear_ for you to understand. In your own interest, it would be wise to stay out of my way in future, or I'll find a way to _deal_ with you. Maybe you think you earn an _extra treatment_ for being _famous_ Harry Potter's _girlfriend_. But _I_ deserve that treatment. Last year, _I_ used to go out with him and _you_ stole him away from me."

"No, _you_ scared him away and interfered into _my_ dates with Michael. Harry doesn't give a _damn_ about you! Actually, I should thank you, because finally Harry realised that you are a _treacherous creature_ and nothing more!" yelled Ginny angrily and struggled to break free form Marietta's grip.

"SHUT UP! You're nothing compared to _me_! He belongs to me" she shouted back.

"But if I remember well, _I_ am his girlfriend and you're not. And as long as he cares for me, he'll _stick_ with me!"

"_Once and for all_, I'll tell you to leave him _alone_. You will not meet him anymore and you will tell nobody about our little chat. Remember, Harry Potter only loves _me_" Cho said threateningly.

Cho turned around and made her way out of the bathroom, but suddenly she came back, smirking.

"I forgot… I owe you something."

She punched Ginny's face and body. Still in Marietta's grip, Ginny could do nothing to defend herself against the Asian girl.

Laughing, the three Ravenclaw girls left the toilets.

Ginny's body was aching where Cho's fists had made contact with her. Beaten up like this, she sank to the floor and couldn't hold back her tears. She didn't know a way out of this situation.

A short time later, Hermione find Ginny cowering in a cubicle. It was only by coincidence that Hermione found her. She went to the lavatories to wash her hands when she heard a girl's sobbing in the cabin next to the sink.

"Hello? Is everything alright with you?" she asked politely. As she received no answer, she pushed the door, only ajar, open.  
She had been anxious about what she would find and had expected anything but this.  
Ginny sat on the floor, arms around her legs, hiding her face.  
She raised her head and Hermione noticed that blood was running out of her nose.

"Ginny, what _happened_ to you?"

Hermione had never seen a girl so beaten up. It was only by the sound of Hermione's voice that Ginny took notice of someone standing in front of her.

"Who _did_ this to you?"

"Cho" muttered Ginny.

"What? You should go straight to McGonagall and tell her everything."

"NO! She would never believe me. Cho had two friends with her and they would back up her story. I don't have a choice."

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and gave her a handkerchief. "Won't you tell me what happened? I mean, since Harry's accident?"

Ginny nodded and told Hermione all she remembered. "…I was so worried and in the night he kept muttering _her_ name. I was so hurt and told him that it was _me_ on his side, but he still only called Cho…" she said, tears running down her cheeks. Hermione patted her back, not knowing what to say. She didn't know how _she_ would react if Ron had muttered Cho's name several times.

"But why haven't you told Harry about this?"

"How _could_ I? It would be very embarrassing for him and besides he's got enough troubles to deal with. His nightmares and visions have returned…"

Harry had indeed suffered from new visions, but a least he had found out when they had begun. The day they left Snape's house and passed the London Eye, all had started. He knew for sure that it was the London Eye he saw in his visions, he didn't understand the meaning though. Harry was suffering from nightmare in which he found himself side by side with Voldemort. Strangely enough, in these dreams Harry was holding Cho's hand and was laughing with her.  
Most dreams were about Ginny, which under other circumstances would've been normal, because she was his girlfriend. But he always dreamt about her life being endangered and wanted to rescue her. One time, she was caught in a room surrounded by flames, then she was threatened by a cloaked creature or lay unconscious on the floor. Harry never arrived in time to save her.

Of course Ginny couldn't know about all this, he had only told her that he had nightmares and not what they were about.

"What did Cho do? Has she threatened you?"

Ginny nodded. "Her two sidekicks, Marietta was pushing me against the wall while the other girl kept the door shut. She told me to _break up_ with Harry. She said very ridiculous things, like Harry would only love her, but _pity_ me and therefore stay with _me_. If I continue being with Harry, she'll find a way to deal with me, at least that's what she said to me."

"Oh Ginny. I will help you, but you _must tell_ Harry, or she will never give up on him."

"But what if she's _right_? What _if_ Harry only pities me?"

Hermione was outraged about what her best friend had said right now. "You shouldn't even _listen_ to what that girl says. Harry told me how much he loves you and misses you. He thinks that you don't like him anymore and have no trust in him. Just think about how much he _risked_ for you! He lied to his best friend just to be with _you_. He risked destroying his friendship to Ron, only for you. Would a guy who doesn't care do such a thing for you?"

Ginny shook her head, a new rush of tears making their way down her cheeks. "Could you… could you please get Harry?" she asked in a choked voice.

Hermione smiled comfortingly and ten minutes later, she was back with him.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to him and slung her arms around his neck. He gently stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. As she let go off him, he saw her bruised face.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that was just a silly accident. I fell down the stairs" she lied quickly. She shot a warning look at Hermione, she didn't want to tell Harry yet.

Not believing that Ginny was still lying at Harry, she left them alone. She didn't understand why Ginny didn't tell Harry. But that was Ginny's own choice and not hers.

Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other. She felt she had to explain him everything, but she didn't want him to worry. For that reason, she only told him half the truth.

"Harry, I've been missing you _so_ much. I am sorry I did all this to you, I didn't wanna hurt you, but I was worried about my schoolwork and our next Quidditch game."

"And why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

She lowered her eyes. "I didn't want to annoy you with my _silly problems_."

Harry lifted her head. "You would never annoy me. Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Yes. I had a _nice little conversation_ with Cho today."

"Did _she_ punch you?"

He looked earnestly into her eyes and she couldn't deny the truth. Ginny slowly nodded.

"You should've have told me immediately. A fall from the stairs cannot end this bad. Have you told McGonagall?"

"No, Cho had two friends with her. Nobody will believe me."

"I do" said Harry firmly. "What did she say?"

"She told me to break up with you and threatened to destroy our relationship."

"That girl will never keep me from loving you." He wanted to pull her into a kiss, but Ginny turned away from him.

"Do you love me as a _person_ or just because… because you p-pity me?" she asked nervously, not looking at him.

"Is that what Cho said?" he replied, amazed by such ridiculousness and even more amazed that Ginny had obviously believed part of it. "Don't listen to what she says. She will not harm you or me or our relation. And I do _not pity_ you! Every single part of me loves you. Never _doubt_ on me!"

Ginny leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth. She could hear his pulse and his breathing. Harry was holding her hand, relieved that they had cleared out their misunderstandings. It was one of the moments they both wanted to hold on forever. It felt so good being near each other again. Ginny felt carefree and Harry wanted to protect her.

During the last days of January, Harry, Ron and Hermione along with the other sixth years were introduced into their new subjects. At the end of the second term, they would have to decide upon which of these subjects they would like to continue. In their Poisons class, Snape fell back into his old role of Potionsmaster. He was as _friendly_ as always, but they soon noticed, that he knew almost anything about poisons and their antidotes. He was kind of surprised as he asked them to brew the sleeping draught, because even Neville managed to do it right. Of course Snape couldn't know that Fleur had already shown them how to do it. Potions were much fun, since Fleur was their teacher. She was very friendly and always helped if there was a problem. And in contradiction to Snape, she treated every student the same way.

Moody was a master of disguise, he showed them many useful tricks. The only annoying thing was that he reminded them at least twice a lesson to be careful. Since his kidnapping, last year, his persecution mania had increased if that was possible. Analysis was the same as usually. They had done some improvements in analysing wizards. Least of all, they liked Arts, taught by Sybill Trelawney. It was very boring and seemed only useful to those who wanted to become artists. Nobody except Parvati and Lavender enjoyed the lessons with the freaky Lady. Nearly as boring were Percy's lessons. All he did was read from a book and the students were to take notes. In Fleur's class, Harry and Ron discovered that they had no skill for foreign languages. Hermione was very quick at learning French and it pleased her. Hagrid's Forbidden Forest Studies were the most exciting. Once a week, they were allowed to enter the Forrest with him In their first Occlumency lesson, Dumbledore showed them how hard it was to manage this art. He let Harry try to throw the spell off, but unconcentrated as he was, he failed. Even though he had made improvements over summer, it didn't seem to work out anymore. But at least the Headmaster explained _how_ to shut their minds and proved to be a much better teacher than Snape was. Harry hoped that one day he would really manage to do Occlumency.

The first days of February came without too many Changes, but too much homework. Harry was so tired each night that he had forgotten to keep any disturbing thoughts out of his head. After a nightmare of him joining forces with Voldemort, he woke up. His scar on his forehead was burning like fire and he couldn't go back to sleep.  
The next morning he was more tired then before as he went to breakfast.

"Oh my god! Harry you look terrible!" Hermione had experience with being tired, because she had had a rough time during her third year, due to all the classes she took. But she had never seen anyone looking this weary. Harry had dark shadows around his eyes and his hair was tidier than ever. His eyes half-closed, he sat down next to Ginny.

"Hello" he mumbled, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Haven't you been sleeping?" she asked softly.

"No, I lay awake all night. I am exhausted!"

"Nightmare?" she whispered.

He nodded, wanting nothing more than to sleep. "I think I ought to see Dumbledore today. I have to know what's it all about."

He rested her head again on Ginny's shoulder. Cho passed them and seeing them together made her really angry. She scowled at them, but didn't say a word. Harry gave Ginny a short kiss before she went off to classes.

He waited for everyone to leave.

"Are you _coming_?" called Ron.

He shook his head, not following them.

"He's seeing Dumbledore" explained Ginny and dragged her brother out of the Hall.

McGonagall shooed the last students out of the Hall, as the bell rang. "Mr. Potter. Do you need an extra invitation or do you want to take classes _here_? Off with you!"

"No, please. Professor, I _need_ to talk to Professor Dumbledore. It's very important."

Harry expected her to ask him questions, but she only looked at him and said: "Fine, follow me please."

She brought him out of the Hall to Dumbledore's office and gave him the password to move the stone gargoyle.

"The Headmaster will soon arrive. If you will kindly wait upstairs for him?"

Some ten minutes later, a well-known voice told Harry to enter. Baffled Harry looked at Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"I didn't see you enter your office, Sir" he startled.

"Oh Harry, there are more _secret_ ways for me to enter."

"Ehm…yes. I wanted to discuss something with you."

"I see. I hoped you would come to see me soon. Otherwise I would have sent for you or would have come to _you_."

He gave Harry an encouraging look.

"I've always had visions and nightmare ore something like that about Voldemort. But since my accident during the Christmas Holidays, they have became stranger than _ever_ and I don't know what to think about all this" said Harry.

"Would you like to tell me what they're about?"

Harry nodded and went on. "Sometimes I see myself joining forces with Voldemort, and then I see the London Eye. There are flashes of it in my mind every day. I dreamt about me and Cho Chang celebrating victory over someone, together with Voldemort. But most times I dream about my girlfr… about Ginny Weasley being in danger and I am _always_ too late to save her."

"Well, lots of these things are news to me. I'm not sure if I figured everything out the right way, but I guess I can help you.  
Your dreams about Lord Voldemort are no doubt in function of the choice he has offered and will offer you _again_. This choice is yours to make. You could either be his ally or destroy him for ever. It's this choice our _fates depend on_. I don not know why Miss Chang appears in these dreams though…"

This was outrageous. Did Dumbledore really think that Harry would join forces with the world's greatest enemy? Cold anger rose in Harry.   
"I would _never_ join forces with _him_!" replied Harry through gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean to offend you in any way, Harry. Nor did I say you _would_ join him. As concerns your girlfriend, Miss Weasley…"

Harry blushed, but Dumbledore winked at him.

"…I think she might be in danger."

"But how could she be? She's got nothing to _do_ with this!"

"Harry, I know it's hard for you to accept this. But if Voldemort found out about you and her, he had the perfect weapon against you. He could force you to join him. With Ginny in his possession, you would be more vulnerable than he could ever hope for. You would rather join him, than loose her. You have suffered so many losses, just think about it."

Harry's mind was blank. He wanted to shout at the Headmaster, that he was talking nonsense, but somehow he found this possibility understandable.

"Professor, there's something else I wanted to ask you. Why is Snape still here?"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry. He has never left, because he told me, that he couldn't find a safer place than Hogwarts and so I let him stay. But I assure you, he is under _my personal supervision_. He will not harm anybody and he has my full trust."

Harry fell silent again, thinking about everything they had talked.

"Harry, have you felt _anything special_ on your 16th birthday? Did you feel different?"

"Well, I just thought it was a very special birthday for some reasons."

"I am going to tell you _why_ it felt so special. Your parents wanted you to get a special present from them on your 16th birthday. They knew all along that they were going to die. So they took some measures for you. When they heard that Voldemort knew part of the prophecy, they had prepared themselves to die, but they thought that you were the _chosen one_. Therefore, they gave you the ability of creating your own charms. Harry, you are one of the few destined to invent new powerful spells. You cannot kill Voldemort with the Avada Kedavra spell, but only with one of your _own_. Maybe you want to ask me how your parents transferred that ability to you. Your mother was a great friend of the witch Eleanana.  
Eleanana gave some selected babies a _craft_, hidden in their very heart.  
And so she lay her hands on you and transferred this craft to your body. You didn't think your parents had died and left you without a weapon against Voldemort, did you?"

"But… but then Voldemort also has this craft, he has taken my blood!"

"No Harry. At this time, Voldemort had passed his 16th birthday! And as far as I know, his only special ability is to speak Parseltongue. But it's very important that you don't tell anyone about this new craft, not even your _girlfriend_. If too many people know about it, Voldemort will soon know somehow and you're not protected anymore. You must keep it secret!"

"And how do I know how to create my own spells?" Harry found this all very strange. He didn't want to be special.

"You'll know when the time's right. But in meantime, I consider that you read some books. I give you a special letter for Madam Pomfrey, so you can search the _restricted section_ in the Library" chuckled the Headmaster.

Harry thought this all very irritating. "Professor? The night I was attacked? Did you notice something special?"

"No. I just know you were attacked and what your girlfriend told me. Do you know anything else?"

"Well… I saw a wand pointing, not at me, but at _Ginny_. I wanted to protect her and the spell got me instead of her."

"Oh… and I presume you haven't told her yet? I see… Do you remember who cast the spell? Or do you suspect somebody?"

"Yes, Professor. I can remember very well who it was. It was Draco Malfoy."


	27. Being sick of everything

**Chapter 27: Being sick of everything**

„Harry are you sure about it? Are there no other possible suspects?"

Harry shook his head and replied: "Sir, I am really sure. It was Malfoy."

"Well let's hear his version of the story. I'll just go and get – "

Dumbledore got interrupted in the middle of his sentence as somebody pushed the door open. "Hello Mr. Dumbledore, Sir. Didn't mean ter interrupt yer, but I – oh, hullo Harry. No bad news, I 'ope! I –"

"Hagrid, you're heaven-sent. Please go to Professor Snape and tell him to come into my office along with Draco Malfoy,_ IMMEDIATELY_."

Hagrid did as Dumbledore said and hurried off. Harry was alone with the Headmaster and they talked about some things concerning his grades at school and his choice of a career as Auror. Some minutes later, Snape and Malfoy entered the room.

Malfoy glanced at Harry, but in Snape's and Dumbledore's presence, he didn't dare to say anything at Harry.

"You called for us, Headmaster? Did Potter get himself into trouble _AGAIN_?", asked Snape stiffly.

Dumbledore ignored Snape's sarcasm. "No, not at all. Severus, please sit down. You too Draco. I think you heard about the attack on Mr. Potter during the Christmas Holidays?"

"Potter… you've been attacked? What a surprise!" commented Snape. Malfoy sniggered silently and Harry felt his temper rising. "And whom do you suspect?" continued Snape.

"Well Severus. Harry thinks that Draco attacked him."

Draco wore a satisfactory smile. "Why are you grinning?" asked Harry angrily.

"Because I couldn't have attacked you. Though I would have liked to."

"And why can't it be you, Mr. Malfoy?" intervened the Headmaster.

"Because, I have an alibi!"

"Can anyone prove this?"

"Yes, I can!" said Snape loudly. "The second last day before start of term, Mr. Malfoy was in my office and we had a conversation about his future."

Harry rose from his seat. "How do we know that's not a lie!"

"Potter! How dare you call me a liar? You just want to have a scapegoat and you pick out Mr. Malfoy because you're jealous of him!", cried Snape.

"Jealous? Of HIM? Are you insane! I am only telling what I saw, I am only telling the truth!"

Dumbledore told them to behave themselves or he'd have his office cleared. Then he retold the story of Harry's attack. At the end he asked once again: " Draco would you swear to me you weren't anywhere near the library on January the fifth?"

"Yes, Sir. I swear I only was in Mr. Snape's office."

Dumbledore gave Harry a half comforting, half warning look. "Well, innocent until proven guilty. You can go back to your classes now!"

Harry, Malfoy and Snape left the office. As they went down the spiral staircase, Snape added arrogantly: "Potter, you didn't think the Headmaster would trust you word instead of mine, did you?"

Harry fastened his pace and heard the two most hated persons in Hogwarts laugh at him. Running down the corridor, he passed a room. From the room emerged the shouts of two familiar voices. He opened the door which was only ajar and saw Ginny and Cho facing each other.

"Harry, is MY boyfriend. You must have realized it by now!" roared Ginny.

"NO, he doesn't love you. He belongs to me", shrieked Cho.

Harry, already in a bad mood, lost his temper completely. He pushed the door fully open and yelled: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cho and Ginny went silent. They looked bewildered at Harry. Then Ginny explained: "Well, Cho pushed me in here and told me again to break up with you. She said this would be her last warning to me. And then I tried to make her see the reality. That you and I are a couple, but she just won't accept it!"

Cho looked pleadingly at Harry. "I know you don't love her and deep inside you know it too. Please, tell her I'm the only girl in your life."

Harry couldn't believe it. The next moment an explosion of words came down on Cho. "Cho, you don't mean anything to me. Don't you see that I am in love with Ginny? It's been nearly five months since we're together and I thought you'd finally understood and got over me, but I was wrong. Why do you want to destroy everything? I am happy right now, with Ginny."

"But Harry, we are meant to be together! Have you forgotten everything that ever was between us?"

"No Cho, I haven't forgotten. We had our time, but it's not Ginny's fault, it didn't work out, it's entirely ours. I should have know right from the start that Cedric's death was hard for you. It was too soon to begin a new relationship and have a new boyfriend. All _you_ ever did was playing with my feeling and hurt them. We never even had a real relationship, it wasn't meant to be. We had our time and we didn't profit, we didn't make anything out of it. Maybe it would've been fine some months later, but now it's different. I have a girlfriend I love and nothing you're ever going to do or say will break us apart. You simply have to forget me."

Cho was crying desperately. She grabbed Harry's arm.

"Let go off me!", he hissed angrily.

"Harry, we belong together!", she squealed.

"NO, we don't! Stop making a fuss about this affair." He wanted to rush out of the room, but he turned around and added. "There's one more thing I have to tell you" he said threateningly, "don't you come too near my girlfriend or me again… or _I_'ll deal with _you_!"

Harry took Ginny's hand and went away with her, leaving Cho behind. Harry had red patches on his cheeks and didn't say a word. Ginny had stood still all the time, Harry had been talking to Cho and was amazed how angry he could get. Now, she glad to be near him.

Neither of them thought about going back to classes now, they had loads to talk about and it couldn't wait. They left the castle and hurried to an edge of the Forbidden Forest where nobody could see them. They sat down on the cold earth.

After a while, Harry blurted out again: "I can't believe it! When will she stop this nightmare? I hate her, I really do."

Ginny hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I am so glad to be with you. The things you told Cho made me realize how much you really love me. Promise you'll never leave me!"

"I promise", he said like all the fools who are in love and make such promises. They talked the whole day away and snuggled up next to each other. They didn't need anybody else and were happy to be alone.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were searching the whole castle for Harry and Ginny. They were worried, because they had seen neither Ginny nor Harry since breakfast. One of Ginny's classmates told Ron, that Ginny had disappeared after the first lesson. After dinner, Ron and Hermione decided that it was time to inform the teachers about Harry and Ginny's absence.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. "I wondered if Harry has been in your office today?"

The headmaster looked down at her. "Yes, indeed he was seeing me. He surely told you, didn't he?"

"Well, that's the problem", said Ron. "We didn't see him nor my sister all day long. We already searched the whole castle, but they are nowhere to be found."

"It's good you have come to me." The Headmaster called for Hagrid, who came immediately to hear what Dumbledore wanted. "Please Hagrid. Go into the grounds and look for Harry and Ginny. Maybe they are out there." Hagrid trotted along and the others could do nothing but wait.

In meantime, Harry and Ginny were still sitting on the Forest floor. "Harry, let's go, I'm freezing", complained Ginny.

Harry didn't want to leave yet. "I know some things to warm you up", he whispered seductively. He lent closer and kissed her softly, but she returned the kisses more aggressively. They sank down onto the floor and were lying next to each other.

Their kisses became more and more fiery. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair and his hands were moving down her body. Lost in their passionate kissing, he caressed her skin under her t-shirt.

Ginny suddenly realized where this was going to and pushed his hand back. "I'm sorry Harry", she panted. "I'm not yet ready for this."

"Don't worry. We have all the time of the world."

Suddenly, they heard somebody crying out something. As the sound drew nearer, they noticed, that Hagrid, who's voice they recognized, was looking for them. They got up quickly and straightened their clothes. "Over here, Hagrid", they shouted in unison.

"Thank god, I found yeh. What have yeh been doin' out here?", he asked. Then he looked at them and thought it didn't really matter for him to know. "The headmaster wants to have a word with you two."

Hand in hand, Ginny and Harry followed Hagrid into the castle. In the Great Hall, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione and Ron were waiting for them. Professor Dumbledore got up. "We found out, that both of you were absent for today's classes and you have come back late after curfew."

Harry and Ginny stared at their shoes and still held each others hand. Harry lifted his head, thinking for an explanation. "I am sorry Professor, it was my fault."

"Harry please, I'm not done talking yet. However, I will not punish you, because I think two lovers need some privacy sometimes."

Harry and Ginny blushed furiously. The headmaster winked at them and sent them off to bed. On their way back to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione asked them out about everything that had happened today.

"Where have you been? We were worried and searched the whole castle for you! You should have told us about it."

"Well, we're back, so everything's fine", said Harry.

"I wonder what Dumbledore meant with privacy for two lovers…", added Ginny thoughtfully.

Hermione and Ron exchanged meaningful looks. Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but you don't make the best impression right now…", explained Hermione carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Have a look at yourselves", grinned Ron.

Then Harry saw what they were talking about. Ginny's hair was messy and had dead leaves in it. Both their clothes were dusty and rumpled. Ginny's lips were still red and looked swollen from their intense kissing. Harry and Ginny looked nervously at each other, understanding what the Headmaster thought they did.

"So what DID you do?" blurted out Hermione. "You haven't done anything too romantic, have you?"

Harry shook his head and Ginny quickly added: "All we did was talk and … ehm… some kissing, but that's all. We didn't do anything into THAT direction."

"Alright then", grinned Ron. As it was near midnight, they each went to their dormitory.

In Dumbledore's office, he and Professor McGonagall were talking about this incident of rule breaking and school skipping. "Albus, we must do something about this. You can't ignore the fact that we have students in relationships at this school. I wouldn't like them to come too close to each other, but we can't do anything to avoid it. Imagine if a girl got pregnant. The parents would blame us!"

"Yes Minerva, I know. Every year we have the same discussion and as every year, you are right. The children ,or may I say young adults, must be informed about the dangers and consequences of their actions. Each year another teacher had the job to tell our pupils the facts of life."

"I don't want to do it this year. I remember clearly how they looked at me. I am too old to deal with these facts."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Well, I already considered somebody else for this job. Somebody who gets a better relation to our students. Someone who is still young enough to answer their questions and understand their fears."

"Are you speaking of…?" asked McGonagall uncertainly.

"Exactly. I am talking of her."


	28. Fleur's friend

**Chapter 28: Fleur's friend **

At breakfast next day, notes were given out to all fourth to seventh years.

"Look at _that_! 'Everyone having a boy- or a girlfriend must come into the Great Hall tonight for some special information!' I don't think that this will be very funny", complained Ron.

Harry and Ginny had a feeling that this 'special information' had something to do with their school skipping. Hermione however looked quite alarmed. "I think I know what they're going to tell us!"

And Hermione should be proven right. In the evening, along with Ron, Ginny and Harry, she went into the Great Hall, where instead of the four house tables, were many small tables. The four of them occupied two tables next to each other. More and more couples came into the Hall. They were soon joined by Luna and Neville, Seamus and Lavender; and Hannah and Ernie. Harry also noticed Draco Malfoy being there, accompanied by Pansy Parkinson.

At half past eight, the hall was filled with students.

Fleur Delacour, their Potions teacher, entered the room and carried a pile of cheats. She looked extremely uncomfortable and waved her hands around nervously.

"Good evening to all of you. Mr. Dumbledore 'as asked me to ehm… to provide you some _information_ about relationships."

"So I was right, it _is_ about sexual education then", whispered Hermione to Ron, who's ears reddened furiously.

"As there are so many of you, I suggested getting some 'elp from a friend of mine." With a mysterious look, she went into a small room behind the High Table. An instant later she was back with her friend, although he had to be pushed into the Hall, rather than volunteer to help her facing this problem.

"No Fleur, you can't –", the young man startled.

He stopped; looking at all the students and shut his mouth. He was a tall handsome man, with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore an earring with a fang dangling from it and his clothes looked like he had just been at a rock concert.

"Bill!" gasped Ginny and Ron. Bill saw them, then looked reproachfully at Fleur.

"You should've told me that my brother and sister would be here tonight! I _can't_ do this, not when _they _are here", he argued and wanted to leave. But Fleur grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Bill, you_ promised _me! Please you must 'elp me", she asked pleadingly.

He sighed though slightly panicking. "Alright, but stop_ looking_ at me like that" and he gave in. Fleur beamed at him, and then turned towards the students. "This is Bill Weasley; he'll be my assistant this evening."

Ron and Ginny exchanged scared looks. This wasn't going to be very funny at all. Fleur explained them the precautions they had to take if they took a further step in their relationships, while Bill distributed the cheats Fleur had brought along. Fleur became less nervous and chose the words very carefully. She only hoped that the students would understand the importance of the topic.

"Now, if zere are any questions, feel free to ask either Bill or me. We'll try and help you!" said Fleur.

A seventh year boy apparently had an urgent question and called Bill to him. Bill scowled at Fleur for making him suffer like this, but she just grinned impishly at him. After some more or less embarrassing incidents, they finished the session. Fleur told them to ask her about a problem, whatever it would be.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stayed behind, while the other students left the hall.

"Bill, what the hell are you_ doing_ here?" asked Ron surprised.

"Well…ehm… I was just… I could ask you the same question", he replied. He looked at the four of them and his eyes widened. Then he looked at Fleur and she nodded. The expression on Bill's face changed from bafflement into delight.

"I see. Ron and Hermione that was about _time_ you two made up your minds!" He grinned at them. "And who would've thought that my little sister got herself a boyfriend too?" Harry and Ginny blushed, but Bill kept smiling. "Now, I think it's time to reveal a little secret to you. May I present? My girlfriend, Fleur." He took Fleur's hand and beamed at them.

Ron's mouth hung open as he heard that.

"Does mum already know?" asked Ginny. Bill nodded and told her that Fleur and he were already a couple for eight months.

"But our mother never told me about anyone of you…"

"How could she? She doesn't _know_ yet" admitted Ron silently.

Bill and Fleur sat down with them and wanted to know how they had become couples. After finishing with these stories, it was Bill's time to tell them about his relationship with Fleur.

"One hot summer day in June…"

…Mr. Weasley came home from work, telling his family that Fleur Delacour was applying for the post to be Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts.

"Isn't she that girl from the Triwizard Tournament? From Beauxbâtons?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Yes, that's her" confirmed Mr. Weasley. Bill had also been home at this moment, because Gringotts didn't have any missions for him and he was no real help for the Order. His father saw the boredom of his son and asked him to accompany him to the office the next day, in order to help him with the job interviews. Bill had agreed, relieved to be released from his inactivity. So the following day, Bill and Arthur Weasley apparated to the Ministry of Magic and went into Arthur's office.

"Why doesn't Dumbledore do the interviews?"

"Because, he hast too much work in the Order", his father whispered.

"But this is not exactly your _area _of work; I mean you're responsible for the work on misuse of Muggle artefacts!"

"I _know_ what my job is. Dumbledore trusts me and to make sure, there aren't any Death Eaters among them, he asked me to interview the applicants for the job. Call the first one in!"

The first applicant was a man called Eric Manson. He was completely clothed in black. His hair was of a bright grey with few red strands. He had almost black eyes and looked highly dangerous. After interviewing him, Arthur and Bill both agreed, that this man would rather teach the pupils the Dark Arts, instead of showing them the Defence of those.

The second one was a twenty year old, called Walther Prismo.

"Weirdo" muttered Bill under his breath.

"Be _nice_!" whispered his father, but he had a hard time, trying to fight his giggles.

Walther had blue eyes, blond hair and was dressed like a clown. His apparition was so ridiculous and the fact that he was cross-eyed didn't help it. Unfortunately for Walther, he was sent away, because he couldn't present the required diplomas for the job.

The last candidate was a young woman. As Bill saw her, it was as if a lightning had struck him. He knew her. She was the girl he had seen while visiting Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. And she seemed to be remembering him too, because she looked into his eyes and smiled.

She looked just perfect for Bill: she had long smooth white-blond hair, light blue eyes and was very beautiful.

"Miss Delacour? Shall we begin?" asked Bill's Dad.

Fleur took her eyes off Bill and reddened. During the interview she became very nervous and mixed up words with her French vocabulary. As she left, Arthur said: "Well, she's not the _worst_. Maybe I'll give her a second chance…"

Bill told his father he would get some coffee, but he had other plans. He hurried down the corridors to catch up with Fleur, hoping she hadn't disapparated yet. She wasn't inside the Ministry anymore and Bill decided to go out and look for her. Fleur was slowly walking through the crowded streets of London. Bill called her and she stopped, looking back over her shoulder.

"My – father – will – give you a second – chance. I just wanted to tell you that", panted Bill.

Fleur looked unbelievingly at him. "Vhy does 'e vant to give me anoser chance? I vas so nervous, I failed."

"No, you were way better than the other applicants and no one of them got a second chance! Same time tomorrow in my father's office and don't be afraid." He smiled at her.

"I am looking forward to meeting you again" he added before hurrying back to the Ministry.

At home, Bill couldn't wait for the next day to arrive. He felt so silly, like he was a teenager having a crush for the first time. His mother noticed Bill's dreamy expression and over dinner, she asked him out about his day in the Ministry. "How did the applications go?"

"Oh Molly, I don't know if _anyone_ of them is very suitable for a job as teacher. The first one looked as if he was a murderer, the second was insane and well… the girl was just too nervous! _And_ she used too many French words" answered her husband.

"I didn't expect any good from_ that_ girl!" said Mrs Weasley.

"What do you mean?" snarled Bill. "Dad has given her a second chance."

His mother looked piercingly into his eyes. "That girl has done _something_ to you."

"Her name is _Fleur_ and she didn't do anything to me. If you'll excuse me, I go to bed" he added furiously.

Molly watched him going upstairs, then she shook her head and meant: "Arthur, Bill seems to be really_ taken_ with that girl."

The next day, Bill's behaviour towards his mother was very cool and his mood was bad. Fortunately, Fleur's second interview was a full success, something which made him cheer up.

"I will let you know about further steps, when I have talked to Professor Dumbledore", said Mr. Weasley and dismissed her.

Some time later, Bill left his father's office and wanted to go home. As he opened the door, he saw Fleur sitting on a chair, outside the room. She noticed him and quickly got up.

"Zank you very much" she almost whispered.

"What for?" asked Bill surprised.

"For ze second chance!"

"Oh, that was my father's decision, not mine."

Fleur blushed. " 'ow silly of me. Vell, I'll just go now!"

She turned on her heel and scuttled off. With some long steps, Bill was level with her. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and looked astounded at him. "Wait, I want to see you _again_" Bill said.

Fleur sceptically raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I can take you out some time?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe", flirted Fleur with a twinkle in her eye. She walked past Bill into the elevator and waved at him.

"I'll owl you!" he cried after her.

As soon as he was back in his room, Bill grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing.

"Dear Fleur! I am glad we've met again and I am looking forward to spending more time with you! If you don't have any plans for the next day, we could meet in Diagon Alley! See you, Bill Weasley."

He sent Percy's owl, Hermes, off with the letter and went down to dinner.

"How was your day? Anything exciting happened?" asked Molly.

"No, nothing. Except that Percy's enthusiasm for his job has no limits", sighed Arthur.

"And what about that _girl_?" asked Molly further.

"Her name is _Fleur _and she got the job", responded Bill angrily and left the table. What was his mother's problem? She got along with everybody, even if they were weird. He had never hear her talking about somebody as contemptuously as she talked about Fleur. And she didn't even know her. Bill tried to calm down and read a book, but he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about what to do with Fleur on their date. A loud tapping on the window brought him back to reality. Hermes was back with Fleur's answer.

"Dear Bill. Tomorrow, I have time. Meet me at 2 p.m. in the Leaky Cauldron! I am looking forward to a nice day, Fleur."

Bill was happy and excited. He couldn't sleep all night long.

The next day, he arrived in time at the Leaky Cauldron. Fleur was sitting on a stool at the bar. Bill went over and greeted her, then took the chair next to her.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

Fleur looked shyly at him. "Vell, zere is a leetle problem. My mozer told me to take care of my sister and my cousin. I'm sorry."

This news irritated Bill at first, but then he smiled at her. "I can help you if you want to. I have experience with younger children, I have five brothers and a sister. And maybe, we can use the time to improve your English a bit."

"Vould you do that? Zank you so much." Fleur beamed at him.

"Gabrielle, Bernhard" she called and two children, about ten years old, followed them into Diagon Alley. They passed the street very slowly, because it was extremely crowded. The kids kept talking in French to Fleur; and Bill felt a bit strange, because they also wanted to talk to him and he didn't understand a single word they said.

"Zey vant an ice-cream" said Fleur and they went on to Florian Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. As soon as they had found a table, the children got their ice-creams and ate silently, while Bill and Fleur were talking to each other. Sunk in a deep conversation about Hogwarts and Beauxbâtons, they didn't notice that Gabrielle and Bernhard were sneaking away. As Fleur turned to look, she saw two empty seats.

"Oh merde! Vhere 'ave zey gone? Vhat vill ve do now?" she panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll find them" said Bill, trying to calm her down. They quickly paid and left the Parlour. They looked up and down the road and suddenly he saw two small figures running through the crowds.

"I'll get them" he called and hurried off to catch them. It wasn't easy to move fast and many people got angry as Bill tried to push through them. Gabrielle and Bernhard entered a shop and Bill followed at some distance.

"Hello? Has anybody seen two kids?" Nobody was in the store.

Suddenly he heard voices from behind a curtain. The voices were very familiar. "Well, if that ain't our brother _William_! What an _honour_ for us to meet you here!"

Bill looked around. Of all the shops they could've entered, they had landed in Fred and George's joke shop.

"Have you seen two kids?" Bill repeated.

"Doesn't even say _hello_, does he?" George said to Fred.

"Lack of manners. We demand a proper greeting from our own _beloved_ brother" added Fred.

"Hello!" sighed Bill, rolling his eyes. "Now, will you help me find those children!"

"Alright, if it is_ that _important to you…"

"Yes, it _is_", Bill stated.

"They are in the section for children's toys."

Bill feared for the worst and hurried to the kids before they could do any harm or, what was more probably, the twins' inventions did any harm to them. He was relieved to find Gabrielle and Bernhard undamaged.

"Are you their babysitter? And what is it they are babbling all the time? They're not yours, are they?"

Bill was fed up, his brothers could be very annoying sometimes. "Obviously, they are_ not_ mine, they talk French and I am waiting for my – "

At this moment, Fleur arrived and immediately told her cousin and sister off for running away.

Fred and George grinned at each other. "Don't-say-a-word" Bill pressed through gritted teeth. The last thing he wanted was, that his brothers told Fleur anything unsuitable. Fleur looked at Bill and thanked him for finding the children.

"Hem, hem" made Fred. "Don't you want to introduce us?" asked George slyly.

"Fleur, these are Fred and George, two of my brothers. They own this shop. Fred, George, this is Fleur Delacour, a friend of mine."

Fleur shook hands with the twins.

"Hey, you could test our newest invention", suggested Fred.

"Not for all the money in the world" interrupted Bill.

"Vhy not?" asked Fleur, looking at him.

"I've had _too_ much experience with their inventions, there's always something wicked about them."

"Don't listen to him Miss. We are very friendly and don't want to go for risks." Bill snorted, but they ignored him. "Our brother here, is _exaggerating_, as always."

Fleur began to wonder about the twins' behaviour. She explained Gabrielle and Bernhard what they would do and they were very interested in testing a game.

Fleur gave Bill a look, that made his knees weaken and he finally gave in.

"Great!" The twins grinned mischievously at each other. "All you need to do is try those glasses on and we'll tell you what to do" told George them as they entered a big empty room. Fred handed them four pairs of glasses. They were of a poisonous green, but light as feathers. The four of them tried them on and looked around. The whole room appeared in the greenish colour of the glasses. But as the twins turned off the lights, they saw a completely different place. Bill, Fleur and the children seemed to be in a kind of jungle. Fred and George quickly explained them that the goal of the game was to reach the middle of the jungle before anyone else did. "There are some _measures_, preventing you from reaching your target too fast. If you feel sick, just take off the glasses and come out of the room. Have fun!"

The twins left the room quietly. In front of the four adventurers appeared a large golden sign. They saw it clearly and then it floated some hundred feet away. No doubt, the room was magically enlarged due to these glasses.

All of them ran as fast as possible to the target, but they clearly hadn't been thinking about the twins' measures. Fleur suddenly stopped, because a large spider had appeared in front of her. Gabrielle and Bernhard pushed each other aside, but after a few minutes, Bernhard was trapped in a deep hole. Gabrielle laughed at him and ran on. But soon enough, she too was trapped in a net. Only Fleur and Bill were left in the game. Bill was closer to the goal than Fleur, but he slid on a field of mud and fell. Fleur wanted to run past him, but Bill straightened up and grabbed her around the waist to hold her up. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention and tripped over the root of a tree. He tore Fleur down on the floor with him. Then suddenly the game stopped. Bill loosened his grip and helped Fleur get up.

"How do you like it?" asked the twins. They had simply entered the room and turned on the lights. The jungle had vanished, the traps were gone and everybody was in the room where they had started. "It's funny, but it is _impossible _to reach ze goal!" panted Fleur.

The twins grinned happily. After promising to visit them again Fleur, Bill, Gabrielle and Bernhard left. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron, where Fleur had a room with the kids. She shoved them into their beds as it was already late. She came out again and closed the door noiselessly. "Zank you for this day. It was very nice."

"Thanks to you. Will we meet again, I mean… do you want to go out with me again some time?" asked Bill quickly as Fleur wanted to re-enter the room.

She gave him a warm smile and nodded. They were standing very close to each other. Bill leaned forward to kiss her, but the very last moment, Fleur turned her cheek. So all Bill managed was a clumsy kiss on her cheek. He quickly said goodbye and disapparated to the Burrow.

The following week, Bill finally had some work to do at Gringotts. It was not the type of jobs he usually did, but he took it anyway, because he needed some money. All he had to do was to introduce the apprentices into their work. He came back late in the evening each night and checked the mail desperately for a letter from Fleur. She hadn't written all week. The eighth day after their first date, Bill had lost hope that Fleur would ever contact him. But then the next morning, a huge barn owl flew through the open window into his room. It carried a letter which read:

"Dear Bill! I am sorry, that I haven't written for a long time, but I had to bring Gabrielle and Bernhard back to France. I only just arrived home and I wondered if you would like to meet me again. I never explored Muggle London and I hoped you could show me some places. Meet me tonight in front of the Leaky Cauldron. At 7 o'clock. Bye, Fleur."

Bill suddenly had a very good mood. He went to Gringotts and couldn't wait for the day to end. In the evening he quickly went home, took a shower and changed into his best Muggle clothes. He went downstairs into the kitchen to eat a snack.

"Are you going out?" asked his mother casually.

"Yes I am going out tonight."

"Is it that _Fleur _girl? You know I don't like her, I'd rather have you stay home." His mother always went knickers when Fleur was mentioned, though Bill didn't know why.

"I'd like to see _you_ lock me up. Mum, I like her and now I'll be going. Bye."

Before his mother could do or say something, he disapparated.

Fleur was already waiting for him. She wore a nice black dress and looked ready for action. Bill took her and hand and showed her some of the places he knew in London. They visited the Piccadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square and Leicester Square. Fleur seemed impressed by all the large buildings and the thousands of people running around.

"Would you like to go into a club?" asked Bill. Fleur nodded, not knowing what he meant by a club. She followed him down the stairs to a large room. It was filled with smoke and dancing people. Bill felt like he was having the time of his life and dragged Fleur along with him onto the dance floor. "But I don't even know 'ow to _dance_", she cried. Bill grinned at her. "Neither do I!" They imitated the other people's movements and had a good time. After some time, they sat down at the bar and had a drink. They resumed their dancing after a small pause. Around midnight, Fleur's feet were aching and they went to her apartment, which lay a bit outside of London's centre.

As they were standing in front of her door, Bill said: "Well, thanks for the nice evening."

He turned to go, but Fleur asked: "Don't you vant to come in?"

Bill nodded and followed her inside. She showed him where to sit down and came back instantly with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "It's from France, you'll like it."

Fleur told him about her childhood in France and described the beauty of the country to him. In return, Bill told her some funny stories about his childhood and the jokes he and his brothers used to play.

They laughed hard as Bill told her about George and Fred. Then their eyes locked and they stopped laughing. Fleur took Bill's hand, lent closer and kissed him. He returned the kiss and put his arms around her. Fleur got up and led him towards her bedroom. They sat down on her bed and sank into new fiery kisses…

The next morning, Bill woke up first. Fleur was lying next to him, asleep. He surveyed her, thinking about how beautiful she was. She stirred and woke up. " 'ey", she whispered happily. "Hey" Bill whispered back. He had to get up for work, although he didn't want to leave her right now. He promised her to come back in the evening. After work, he went home to pack some things together. He was about to leave the room as his mother came in.

"Where have you been last night?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was together with Fleur and now I'm going back to her."

His mother scowled at him. "Just tell me next time, you won't come home", she spat and dashed off downstairs.

Bill spent the following days with Fleur. They were inseparable and made for each other. But then one evening, Bill came to her and had to deliver some bad news.

"Fleur, I need to tell you some things."

They sat down on the couch. "Go on", she encouraged him.

"Well… I'm afraid you won't be able to teach Defence against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. My father told me this morning that Severus Snape got the job first."

Fleur looked very disappointed. "But you can take the job for Potionsmaster instead, if you like."

She nodded silently.

"There's something else. Tomorrow I'll have to go to Greece for about a month. Gringotts sends me to break some spells."

"_A month_ vithout you? Zat will be 'orrible!" exclaimed Fleur.

"Yes, I know, but I really _need _this job. I am sick of showing trainees into their jobs. I will write you as soon as possible!" He kissed her gently. The next morning, Fleur couldn't fight her tears back as Bill left, but she couldn't do anything to keep him back.

"So… that's how I met my entrancing girlfriend!" ended Bill proudly.

"That was_ so_ romantic", sighed Ginny and Hermione.

All of a sudden the door of the Great Hall opened. "Four students out of bed! And all Gryffindors! Professor McGonagall will be _pleased_", said a sarcastic voice. Professor Severus Snape had appeared in front of them. "You have no right to be out of bed, _no one_ of you!"

"Professor, zey are _vith me_!" explained Fleur.

"They should go to bed now. As a teacher it is my right –"

"I am a teacher _too_ and if I allow zem to stay, zey_ may_ stay", replied Fleur in a loud clear voice.

"Very well, Miss Delacour! If _you_'ll take all the responsibility. But you must know, that Potter and his troop always_ wander _around at night", he said with a nasty smile.

Then Snape's gaze fell on Bill. "Mr. Weasley, are you a teacher here _too_?"

"No", answered Bill, slightly aggressive. "_I_ am just visiting my girlfriend!"

"Then, good night!" Snape left the Hall again.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron said 'Goodnight' to Fleur and Bill and quickly went into their common room as it was nearly midnight and they had classes the following day. Even though they didn't feel sleepy, they went into their dormitories and lay down on their beds.


	29. Flaming Valentine

**Chapter 29: Flaming Valentine**

„Oh Ronald! Thank you so much! They are beautiful" cried Hermione as Ron gave her a pair of crystal earrings.

"Here's your present! I hope you like it."

It was the second week of February and the common room was full of excited people making a hell of a noise. Usually the common room wasn't this crowded, but as it was February the 14th, the whole Gryffindor house seemed to be assembled.

Hermione had bought some cologne for Ron. Next to them, Ginny was unwrapping a small box she'd gotten from Harry. She took off the rest of the paper, opened it and gasped.

"Harry I – I don't know what to say!"

"Happy Valentine's Day", he grinned and put a small silver ring on her finger.

"I love you", she whispered. Harry wanted to kiss her, but she pushed her present for him into his hands.

"First, you open this" she insisted. Harry grabbed the package out of her hands. It contained a small round mirror. Harry looked puzzled from the mirror to his girlfriend. "Hey, I know I'm extremely good-looking. You don't need to give me a mirror to remind me that I'm irresistible", he chuckled.

Ginny clapped him on his arm. "No you idiot! It's a personfinder. With this mirror you can find whomever your heart desires to see. There's a special charm on it."

Harry still looked confused. Ginny's grin broadened. "Happy Valentine's Day", she added and finally allowed him to kiss her.

Down in the Great Hall were more students, busy to find their friends. Everybody seemed to be extremely happy, everybody except Snape who was scowling at the crowd of delighted students. Too soon they heard the bell that ended their breakfast and they went off to classes.

In the Transfiguration classroom, the Gryffindors had to wait for Professor McGonagall, which was strange, because she was never late. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other and looking dreamily into the other's eyes. They were glad that their relationship had been taken up well by everybody; indeed, nobody had seemed to be surprised to see them together after Christmas Holidays. "I knew all along that you were made for each other", Neville said. "Actually, we wanted to start bets on when Ron would ask you out, Hermione", admitted Seamus grinning.

Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. "Good morning! I want to apologize for being so late, but I had to discuss something of great importance with our Headmaster. Today we'll talk about how to transfigurate eggs into hens…"

The pupils sighed. This day wouldn't be different form any other day. The teachers didn't care if it was Valentine's Day or not. This was clearer to see as they came into the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. Snape was even grumpier than usual and had them practise an anti-emotion spell.

"This spell will protect you from any love-related feelings. The perfect charm for these days, don't you think?"

Most students only pretended to be using the charm. Even Hermione didn't want to have her days spoilt, not by Snape nor anybody else.

The trio joined Ginny at lunch and they immediately began to complain about Snape's behaviour. They were suddenly interrupted by a loud noise.

Bill Weasley, who was visiting Fleur today, had walked in front of the High Table. To get everybody's attention, he made loud popping noises with his wand. He had taken Fleur by the hand and looked at her. "Bill, what are you doing? Zis is not funny", she mumbled and felt uncomfortable being the centre of attention. But Bill didn't listen to her. He addressed himself to everyone in the Hall. "I am sorry to disturb you at lunchtime, but I have to announce a few things and I would like the whole school to know about it. This cannot wait longer." He turned to Fleur and said: "The very first time we met, I knew there was something special between us. We didn't meet for a very long time, but luckily I saw you again, nearly one year later. I knew immediately that it was love I felt. One could call it love at second sight. We spend so many wonderful hours together and I never want to be without you. I couldn't survive a single day. I love you" Bill finished.

"Oh, please!" moaned Snape and rolled his eyes.

Fleur had tears in her eyes. Bill lent close to her and whispered: "Please, don't make me look like a fool!" Then, he knelt down, held Fleur's hand and looked up at her. "Fleur Delacour will you marry me?"

Everyone in the Hall held his breath and waited anxiously for Fleur's answer. She was overwhelmed and looked down at Bill. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" he repeated and opened a box which contained a golden engagement ring. "Yes, I will", said Fleur happily. Bill put the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly. The girls sighed and Bill got a huge applause. He and Fleur left the Great Hall just before the bell announced the beginning of the afternoon's lessons.

"I'll meet you after Care of Magical Creatures" Harry promised Ginny, before he headed down to Hagrid's hut to catch up with Ron and Hermione. At least Hagrid noticed that it was Valentine's Day, because he didn't give them any hard work to do. The pupils were just told to have a good time on this special day. Most students went to the Lake or strolled around in the grounds. Hagrid joined Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Olympe's coming ter visit me next week. I am so glad ter finally see her back again! I asked meself what ter buy her, what d'yer reckon I shall get fer her?" While the three of them thought about what to offer a half giantess for present, they came in sight of the castle. Something suddenly caught Harry's attention. He saw a flaming boomerang flying over the smooth surface of the Lake.

"Did you see that too?" he asked confused.

"Saw what?" asked Ron back.

"Nothing I guess I just imagined seeing something" he answered quickly. In his second year in Hogwarts, he had learned that hearing or seeing things other people didn't, wasn't a very good sign, not even in the Wizarding world. Ron still gaped at him, but Harry decided to ignore hi and tried to push the sight of the boomerang away. Hagrid wanted to go to his cabin and make some tea, as they heard screaming from the castle. Hundreds of students came running down the stone steps into the grounds. They were accompanied by some teachers, Professor McGonagall among them.

"What happened? Do yer know anythin'?" asked Hagrid worried.

"Something really bad happened! The charms classroom is on fire!"

"Is there anythin' fer me to do?"

"No Hagrid. Dumbledore has evacuated most students already."

They watched as more and more students came into the grounds. Harry nervously looked around for Ginny, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He looked up at the castle and what he saw there made his insides freeze. A huge greenish dead skull from whose mouth emerged a serpent was hovering over the castle. That was the Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign.

Without thinking, Harry ran up to the castle. If Voldemort really was there, he would be the only one able to stop him. But Voldemort wasn't there. A sharp pain ran through Harry's forehead. In his mind, he saw a vision he already had had earlier this year, only that he had thought it to be a dream. It was the dream in which Ginny was caught in a room, surrounded by fire. Then Harry suddenly realised that this vision could have shown him some part of the future. Though in his dream, he hadn't arrived in time to safe his girlfriend. Maybe this was just one of Voldemort's tricks, but he had to know, otherwise he might loose Ginny. He entered the castle and looked around wildly. It seemed to be deserted, but Harry didn't care. He headed to the Charms classroom and saw the dancing red tongues of the flames. Harry tried to extinguish the fire with water from his wand. The flames gave an ugly sizzle, but the fire didn't die down, at the contrary, the flames became even bigger. Then it suddenly occurred to Harry, that this fire was no usual fire, otherwise anyone could have dealt with it. He peered into the room and saw someone lying motionlessly on the floor. Now Harry was sure that it was Ginny and she was in great peril. He WOULD come in time to rescue her; he knew he could do it. So he took all the courage that was in him and ran through the flames. He smelled the fire eating his robes, though he didn't feel the warmth of the flames. He didn't stop, ran on and knelt down next to Ginny. She was unconscious, but still breathing. He heaved her up into his arms and hurried back out of the room. As he was running away from the classroom, he noticed that his cloak was on fire. Why hadn't he felt the fire?

He lay Ginny down on the floor and quickly took off his burning cloak. The he took his girlfriend up in his arms again and carried her out of the castle.

A minute later, he was surrounded by the teachers and the crowd of students. They watched him with mixed expressions. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse came forward to look after Ginny. "We have to take her to St.Mungo's immediately. She might have a smoke contamination and that was no ordinary fire, there could be more dangers!" Dumbledore nodded at her and with a tab of his wand, he made a portkey out of a stone lying nearby. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione, accompanied by Bill and Fleur were pushing through the crowds of nosing students. "I want to go with her", said Harry hoarsely.

"I know Harry, but I am afraid, we have to talk to each other and it cannot wait until later. Miss Granger and Mrs Weasley would you be so kind to accompany Ginny to St.Mungo's?"

Ron who was holding his sister's hand nodded. So did Hermione. They all touched the stone and within some moments, they had vanished into thin air.

"Miss Delacour, could you inform the parents please?" She nodded and ran in the direction of Hogsmeade. Harry hoped Dumbledore better had a good reason for keeping him behind. The other students were told to stay out of the castle, under Hagrid's supervision. Mr. Dumbledore, Harry, Professors McGonagall and Snape went back inside.

Some minutes later, they stood in front of the Charms classroom and looked upon the flames crawling over the floor. "Severus, will you be able to put the fire out?" asked Dumbledore. Snape nodded and took his wand out. Harry never found out, how Snape extinguished the fire, because the Headmaster dragged him away and let him into McGonagall's office. "Please Harry, sit down. The sooner we know what happened, the sooner you'll be able to go to Ginny. We need to know it immediately, so we can act. Afterwards it might already be too late." Harry nodded and sat down. "It was about at the of Care of Magical Creatures' lesson when we wanted to go to have tea with Hagrid. Ron, Hermione and me wanted to wait for Ginny. Then suddenly all students came running out of the castle and screamed, mentioning a fire. Out of nowhere appeared Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark over the castle. A mark only sent when somebody had been murdered by him or his supporters. I could only think about the prophecy and ran up to the castle without looking back."

"What prophecy? Albus I –"

"Ssh, Minerva. Go on Harry" interrupted Dumbledore eagerly.

"Well, I suddenly remembered one of my visions in which I saw Ginny caught in a room, surrounded by fire. I didn't know if the vision was real, but I had to be sure. And so I found her in the classroom and carried her out of the flames and out of the castle."

"And the fire didn't hurt you at all? I mean, you didn't get yourself burnt?" asked Dumbledore astounded.

"No, I didn't feel anything. I smelled it burn my cloak, but it didn't burn me. The only thing I wanted to do was to get Ginny out of there!"

Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster looked alarmed at each other. "What?" asked Harry suspiciously, fearing for the worst.

"Harry, you must know that an ordinary fire couldn't have broken out like this. That fire was the fire of the Underworld and can only be brought to a place by Death Eaters. Ordinary wizards can't even touch it without being blinded by an enormous pain or without going mad. Professor Snape is the only one in the castle to stop the fire and he surely hasn't brought it here. He had a meeting with me when the news of the fire came to us. So there must have been or still be a Deatheater in the castle. And I still have to figure out how you managed to cross the fire, for I doubt that you've become a supporter of Lord Voldemort. Did you create a spell or something?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and shook his head. "None that I wouldn't know of. I still don't know how to make spells. I just knew I could get her out of there, I knew I would manage."

"Harry Potter is a spell maker? How?" asked McGonagall in bewilderment.

"Later, Minerva. Harry you may go now. Use this Floopowder to St.Mungo's. I'll contact you some time or another."

Harry didn't need telling twice. He cast a handful of the powder into the flames which turned emerald green. He stepped inside, spoke the words 'St.Mungo's' and vanished with a 'pop'. Everything about Harry whirled and he closed his eyes. Instants later, he climbed out of a fireplace in a large white corridor. He ran to the reception and impatiently waited for the nurse to help him find Ginny. When she finally took notice of him standing in front of her desk, she asked in a singsong voice: "May I help you?"

"Yes. In which room do I find Ginny Weasley?" The nurse looked for some time in a large black book. "Room 47", she sang. "On the first floor, Magical Burnings Ward."

Harry ran as fast as he could down the corridor. He slowed down as he saw Ron and Hermione, sitting in front of the room. They too saw him and got up. "Harry what kept you?"

"I'll explain later. Do your parents already know?" he asked Ron.

He nodded. "Fleur went to the Burrow and told Mum and Dad everything. Mum was already here with Fleur but went home to get some things for Ginny and she will be back with my father later."

Harry turned towards the door of Room 47. "Harry, don't go in there. Ginny's still asleep and we were told not to disturb her" said Hermione with bloodshot eyes.

"I HAVE to see her now. If they throw me out, I don't care. But I MUST see her."

Ron and Hermione knew better than to argue about this with Harry. He slowly opened the door and entered Room 47.

There was a single bed in it and in this bed lay Ginny. She seemed to be paler than usual and her flaming red hair was spread over the pillow. Harry took a chair and sat down next to Ginny's left. On her arm, he saw a large white bandage. Her breath was deep and calm. Harry took her hand and caressed it softly. Ginny's eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. "Harry" she whispered. Harry felt an enormous relief as she spoke to him. "Hey" he replied smiling down at her. "You saved my life" she whispered huskily and gave a little cough. "Ginny, you need to sleep now. You have to regain forces."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes, I will. But have some rest now."

She closed her eyes again and dozed off to sleep. Harry held her hand and thanked all the forces of the earth that his girlfriend was still alive.

In the afternoon, while Harry had been in McGonagall's office, Molly Weasley had come back from shopping in Diagon Alley, to find a nervous-looking Fleur standing in front of the door. They had met before and Molly couldn't get warm with her. "What do you want here? Bill is not at home."

"I know, but zere is sometheeng I need to tell you. Please, can ve go in?" They entered the kitchen and looked uncomfortably at each other. "Well, what do you need to tell me?"

"Mrs. Weasley, it might be better if you vould sit down. Your daughter, Ginny, she 'ad an accident at school…"

"What? How is she? WHERE is she?"

"She's at St.Mungo's, but she is fine. She vas caught in a room and vas endangered by zee fire of zee Undervorld."

Without waiting for further information, Molly Weasley disapparated to St.Mungo's. Fleur followed her immediately. They arrived in time to see Ginny on a bed, carried away by

Medi-Wizards. Ginny was crying out something which sounded like: "It burns!" and "Harry, where's Harry?" The Medi-Wizards didn't manage to calm her down. Fleur went over to Ginny and put her hand over Ginny's eyes. "Ginny, close your eyes! 'Tseb eht si gnirevocer, tser dna peelsa llaf, yawa si krad eht fo erif ehT!'" Fleur sang these words in a deep soothing voice and Ginny closed her eyes.

"What did you do?" asked a nurse astounded.

"Just an old Veela incantation to help people" mumbled Fleur.

"You're a Veela?" asked Molly suspiciously.

"No, but my grandmother was and she taught me some things about healing powers…"

Molly followed the Medi-Wizards into the room and closed the door. Fleur sat down on a chair and waited. Some moments later, Bill came running down the corridor. He had to sign some forms for Ginny and was only just back. Fleur told him what had happened in meantime. It was only an hour later when Molly Weasley came out of the room, telling them that everything would be fine. "I am terribly sorry, that I was so harsh to you, my dear! I was just told that without your help, Ginny could've gone mad. Thank you so much for everything", she said and hugged Fleur.

"Ron and Hermione are waiting in the cafeteria, they want to know how she is", said Bill smiling.

"I think we could all do with some tea", agreed Molly and they were off to join Ron and Hermione.

In the evening, Mrs Weasley and Bill went home to fetch some of Ginny's things, while Fleur returned to Hogwarts to deliver the news of Ginny's recovery. As they came back later that night, Molly and Bill saw that Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep on their chairs, Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder. "Oh, they look so nice together, don't you think Bill?"

Bill tried not to let it show that he knew something about Ron and Hermione his mother didn't, but she knew him too well. She looked into his eyes and frowned. "Are they - ?"

Bill nodded, grinning apologetically. "You should've told me!" his mother snapped. "They wanted to tell you themselves" he whispered.

They entered Ginny's room, where Harry had just explained Arthur Weasley the whole incident. Ginny was still sleeping. Molly and Bill took a seat next to Harry and Arthur.

"Harry, thank you so much. You saved Ginny's life." Molly hugged him tightly. "Harry" asked Mr. Weasley. "I was just wondering how you knew where to find Ginny and how you managed to get through this fire?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea… I just knew that I had to get Ginny out of the room and I didn't even consider that I wouldn't manage." Arthur nodded, but Harry saw that he still tried to figure out how Harry actually had passed that fire. They sat in silence for a long time. Around midnight, a nurse came in and told them that Ginny was out of danger and that she would be able to leave the hospital in a few days.

"Well Molly. Maybe it's best to go home and have some sleep. I have to go to work tomorrow" said Arthur. "Harry, don't you think it's time for you to return to Hogwarts? You must be tired, aren't you?" asked Molly considerately.

"No, I am not tired at all. I'd rather stay, if you don't mind", replied Harry. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend right now.

"Ok, we'll send a not to Dumbledore", said Arthur and shoved his wife and son out of the room. Harry sat alone in the dark of the room and held Ginny's hand. The same questions appeared over and over in his mind. The same questions Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley had been asking him. HOW had he been able to save Ginny? Why had he had these visions about her accident? And the question that struck him most was: Had this got something to do with Lord Voldemort?

Next Morning, Ginny woke up and wandered where she was. Everything came back to her mind. The room, the fire and Harry. Her head ached a bit as she look around the room. Then her gaze fell on Harry. His head was resting on her bed and he was sleeping. She watched him as he stirred and yawned. "Ginny, how are you? I was so worried."

She took his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. "I am so glad you're here" she whispered. From the sound of her voice, Harry could tell that she was crying. "Hey, it's over, everything will be fine again!"

"It was so horrible! I-I wanted to leave the classroom and suddenly there was fire everywhere. I couldn't get out and I panicked. And then… then everything turned and went black. But before I hit the floor, I heard someone's horrible, ice-cold laughter. It's still ringing in my ears…" she sobbed.

Harry wiped her tears away. This news strengthened the thought that Voldemort had something to do with this. "Harry, I love you so much", she whispered softly.

"I love you too", he returned. Ginny closed her eyes and kissed him while Harry still held her in his arms.

"You seem to be recovering very fast", came a voice from behind them. Ginny's father was standing in the doorway and looked very amused. Ginny and Harry had the colour of ripe tomatoes. "We were just… ah well!" Ginny broke off; she didn't want to find an excuse for having a boyfriend.

Arthur entered the room and with him came the rest of the Weasley family. Molly, Bill, Ron, George and Fred Weasley accompanied by Fleur and Hermione were soon standing around Ginny's bed. "Charlie and Percy sent their best wishes. They couldn't get off work" informed Ginny's mother apologetically. "Arthur, what are you grinning for?"

"It's nothing. I have just made a very interesting discovery."

"What is it?" asked his wife eagerly.

"Dad's just found out that Harry's my boyfriend" interrupted Ginny quickly, before her father could say something.

"First Ron and Hermione" began Molly. "When did you find out?" asked Ron flabbergasted. "Yesterday. While you were sleeping on the chairs. And now you and Harry!" she said to Ginny. "Any more good news you children are hiding from me?" she asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Well, if you're asking so nicely. Fleur is my fiancé. We got engaged yesterday", announced Bill proudly.

"Welcome to the family, my dear", Molly greeted her future daughter-in-law. Bill was surprised, but pleased to find out that his mother had finally accepted Fleur.

Ginny had to tell them again what had happened the day before, but she left out some minor points, such as the laugher. After some hours of small talk, Harry, Ron and Hermione were told to return to Hogwarts. Harry tried to convince Ginny's mum to let him stay, but she insisted on him going back.

"After all, you have to catch up with your schoolwork. I think it's more than sufficient if Ginny misses school lessons."

Harry didn't even have time to kiss Ginny before he left. He was almost pushed out of the room by Molly. He cast one last comforting look at Ginny. She scowled at her mother for sending Harry away.

"Have some sleep now, darling", she said and stuck the blankets tight around Ginny.

"Mum, I'm fine. But if you don't loosen these covers, I won't be able to move. I can hardly breathe!"

Molly smiled at her daughter. She was so glad that Ginny was alive and safe.


	30. Decisions

**Chapter 30 : Decisions**

A man was standing in a clearing. If you could call him a man! Some people would rather call him a monster; others would only say that he had become a mixture between man and monster. The sun was shining and reflected itself in his strange slid-like eyes. Everywhere around him were trees. The whole forest was silent, not a single noise was heart. It was as if all the beasts had suddenly noticed a dark power in their territory and had hidden themselves from the Dark Lord. Not one single bird was chirping.

"Master?"

Voldemort turned around. In front of him stood a small person, cloaked in black.

"What have you found out?" asked Voldemort in his high-pitched voice.

"I have found a way to get Harry Potter. All we have to do is use his girlfriend as a lure. He would do anything to rescue her."

Voldemort grinned and clasped his hands together. "Excellent! And who is his girlfriend?"

"A certain Ginny Weasley…"

"Very well, you may go now!" Voldemort waited until his servant had disapparated, then he spoke to himself. "Ginny Weasley, so we'll meet again! Watch out my little friend, because I am going to catch you. The key to Harry Potter! It couldn't be easier!" Voldemort was laughing to himself and not so far away, the boy named Harry Potter woke from his nightmare.

Eyes wide open, he lay in his bed. His heart was racing and he tried to breathe normally. He knew for certain that this had been a real vision. Voldemort wanted to get Ginny in order to murder Harry. He closed him eyes and tried to sleep, but he found it impossible. His thoughts were returning to Voldemort and the vision about him. Who was the servant that delivered the news about Harry to Voldemort. At first, Harry thought about Snape, but Snape was taller than the cloaked person back at the clearing and Harry would've recognized his voice. It was nobody Harry knew, yet the voice had sounded somewhat familiar.

Harry was glad that today was Saturday. With his lack of sleep he wouldn't have been able to stay awake during a single class. He was the first one to arrive in the common room and sat down in a large armchair next to the fireplace. In his mind, his thoughts were again taking up the vision. '…Ginny Weasley…the key to Harry Potter!' The words were driving him mad and he felt a strong urge to scream. He tried to concentrate on something else, but it was a hopeless case. 'The key to Harry Potter!' Hadn't Dumbledore said something about Ginny being in danger while being Harry's girlfriend? If Dumbledore was right, this would mean that Harry had no other choice but… No! He shouldn't even be thinking about things like that. After all, he loved Ginny and she loved him. That was all that mattered to him. And yet he couldn't chase the thought away.

"Harry, you're already awake?"

Harry jumped. Behind his chair stood Hermione. He hadn't heard her coming down.

"You scared the devil out of me! Why are you sneaking around like this?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore" Hermione said, smiling. "I guess I wasn't the only one."

Harry nodded, but remained silent. He wasn't in the right mood for small talk. So they sat in silence next to each other. Harry was still pondering over the vision, Hermione was reading a book. More and more pupils came into the common room, greeted them and left through the portrait hole to have breakfast. After a while, Ron came down the stairs.

"Morning" he yawned and greeted Hermione with a small kiss.

"Shouldn't we go down and have something to eat?" asked Harry. He had to forget this whole thing. They climbed through the portrait hole and within five minutes they were sitting on the Gryffindor table. After a very quick breakfast during which Harry pretended to be listening to the others' conversation, they returned to the common room to pick up their homework. They went to the library to finish their essays. It took them a lot of time, but with a little help from Hermione and some books, they managed it anyway.

"Let's go, we're done" said Ron and headed for the door. Harry nodded and went to join Hermione and Ron as something caught his attention.

"You guys go ahead. I have to check on some matters" he said thoughtfully. Ron shrugged and left the library with his girlfriend. Harry went closer to the bookshelf he'd noticed the moment before. He took a book and went to sit at a table in the corner from which he couldn't be seen. 'Spellmakers and their powers' was the name of a thick, leather-bound, brown book. Harry opened it and began to read: 'The ancient art of spellmaking is not a very common gift. Only those of true heart and immense inner power will be able to create powerful spells. Spellmaking cannot be learned in a lifetime. One is born spellmaker or one never will be. Not the bloodline is responsible for the transmission of the power. Only powerful witches and wizards can lay the craft into the spirit and soul of a new-born child…'

Harry skipped the following paragraphs and read the chapter entitled: 'How to create your own spells.' 'Spells aren't made by the wizards head. Theoretically, even the stupidest wizard or witch is able to create charms of enormous power if they are made full heartedly. Each wizard will be able to make the spells he is destined to make. The fashion of how the spells are made depends from the spellmaker himself. But most times, the spells come without an order, which doesn't mean that spellmakers should be waiting for spells to come. They have to try and find a way how they can intentionally create their own charms. They can do it either by old wand movements, changed incantations or The Old Language. However the spells are mostly created by the wizards' instincts in time of need. Some people need their wands to perform the charms, some their hands and some only the power of their thoughts to cast

self-made spells. Again, this depends from wizard to wizard. Famous spellmakers were…'

Harry had no idea at all what to think about this. If his own spells came by intuition most time, he needn't worry about them at the moment. But what would he do if there was no way out in dangerous situations? He had to find a way how to intentionally create some charms. As he thumbed through the book, another chapter struck his attention. 'How to protect the ones we love.'

Maybe this would contain an answer to his dream. 'If a spellmaker wants to protect the one he loves and wants to keep peril away from a beloved person there are some ways, though not extremely promising. Until now it is not known that any spellmaker created a spell strong enough to save an endangered person without his or her knowing. It is commonly said that without knowing of the danger, a person cannot be protected by the spellmaker or his charms. Would the danger be or come from the spellmaker himself, the only way to save the loved one is to destroy the tight bond between the spellmaker and the other person. It means lots of hurt feelings though, on both sides, but no charm however powerful can protect somebody who doesn't even know he and she is under protection. If the concerned person is aware of the danger, the spellmaker may try to protect him or her, but the success isn't guaranteed. There is only a small chance if the love between two persons is strong enough.'

Harry slapped the book shut. Everything he had read in the last chapter had been like a hard punch in his face. At the beginning he had almost been sure to have found the solution to all his problems. But the hope of being able to protect Ginny had vanished into thin air. He didn't doubt that their love was strong enough and still he had some doubts about telling her the truth. If not even a spell could keep Voldemort away from her. Only if he told her that Voldemort might try and kidnap her, there was a minuscule chance to escape. Everything inside Harry struggled against telling Ginny the truth. She had never faced Voldemort the way he had. She had seen Voldemort's human shape, a memory of Tom Riddle. She hadn't seen him last year in the Ministry of Magic. Harry tried not to imagine how Voldemort would enjoy torturing Ginny in front of his eyes to make him suffer. It was too dangerous. Harry couldn't risk that Ginny might be killed. If he told her, she might panic and she had already had enough trouble this year because of him. Maybe having him as a boyfriend meant to have bad luck and always be in danger. Maybe it even meant to live unhappily and Harry wanted Ginny to enjoy a carefree life.

So Harry chose the only for him logical and reasonable way: He had to break up with Ginny. They would both suffer under the separation, but at least Ginny would survive. Harry just had to make sure that somebody informed Voldemort about Ginny and Harry's break-up. Now he had to figure out, step by step, how he would talk to Ginny, which words he was going to chose and how to explain everything to Ron and Hermione.

Over dinner, Harry still followed his own thoughts. He tried to listen to his friends' conversation, but his thoughts always returned to him, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. It was impossible to ignore them and Harry knew that this was no joking matter. As they were back in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry played wizards' chess and he managed to be sorrow-free for some time. Hermione sat next to Ron and watched them playing. After their third game in a row was won by Ron, Hermione broke the silence.

"Ron have you had any news from Ginny?"

Harry looked at Ron in surprise. He had asked Ron daily about exactly the same thing, though he had never received a satisfying answer.

"Well, Mom's send me a letter today, telling me that Ginny's fine and will be back some time next week. And Mom asked if you could help Ginny to catch up with her school stuff."

Hermione nodded. Harry wondered why Ron hadn't told them immediately when the letter had arrived, but Ron beyond any doubt, had simply forgotten to mention it.

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry.

"Yes, of course I do. I am glad when she returns soon" he said half heartedly. Ginny's return to Hogwarts would also mean the end of Harry's and her relationship. Harry excused himself, pretending to be extremely tired and went to bed. As he lay there, staring at the ceiling above his four-posters, he found himself very excited. He tried to fall asleep and after some time of rolling over in his bed, he managed to.

The next day, he woke from a surprisingly dreamless sleep. He didn't know whether he hadn't dreamt at all or just couldn't recall any of his dreams. Harry went down to the Great Hall and sat by his own. He wasn't in the mood for company at all and hoped that his friends would leave him alone. He finished his porridge and went up the marble staircase. Halfway up, he met Ron and Hermione who told him they were going out for a walk. He felt somewhat relieved to have time to think. Back in his dormitory, deserted by now, he sat on his bed and pondered over his future actions. He tried to imagine how it would be to break Ginny's heart. She would feel betrayed and disappointed. Maybe she would get over him and find herself a new boyfriend who wouldn't put her in danger all the time. These thoughts tortured Harry to the point that he returned to the library. Out of an inner impulse he checked on every single book he found about spellmakers and protection. He had to find a way out of this impasse. He internally refused to break up with his girlfriend. He loved her too much. There had to be another way. But every book, from 'Protections of every art' to 'Spellmakers and their greatest achievements' led him to the same conclusion. If he confessed to Ginny that she was in great danger due to him, there was a small chance of protecting her. But there was no way he could deliver such news to the girl he loved. He wanted her to live without any fear of being kidnapped and possibly killed. Forgetting him would surely be a smaller evil to cope with than facing Voldemort and being exposed to his tortures. If these were Harry's only choices, he knew exactly which one to chose. He had to give up his relationship to Ginny. Very deceived, he left the library. He tried not to let his emotions show on his face as he sat down in the common room with Dean and Seamus, who were having a conversation about Quidditch.

As Harry left the dormitory with Ron the following morning, he was determined to talk to Ginny as soon as she was back from hospital. He thought it would be better to tell her sooner than later. Ginny had now been exactly seven days away and Harry was sure that she wouldn't stay much longer in St.Mungo's. Ginny would want to come back, even if her mother tied her to the bed. He knew the stubbornness of his girlfriend and smiled to himself. He would miss everything about her, even her few bad sides. He sat down with Ron and Hermione and poured some orange juice into his goblet. He helped himself to a piece of buttered toast and had just swallowed the first bite as suddenly the world in front of his eyes went black. Somebody covered his eyes with his hands. Harry heard a low whisper next to his right ear.

"Guess who?"

Harry took the hands from his eyes, turned around and saw that they belonged to his girlfriend.

"Ginny… you're back!" he stumbled.

"Surprise" she said and squeezed onto the bench next to him. Harry still goggled at her as if she was a hallucination. Ginny had to laugh as she watched Harry's dull expression.

"I've missed you too. Thanks very much" she said playfully.

"Who told you I had missed you? I have had the time of my life" he returned jokingly. He felt strange talking to Ginny in that habituated sort of way. Ginny gave him a small peck on the cheek. Harry felt a longing desire to kiss her more passionately, but didn't dare to do it in front of all the teachers. He realised that he would have to make an enormous effort to control his feelings once he had broken up with Ginny. The bell rang and they left the Hall in direction of their classrooms. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to a deserted classroom. He closed the door and looked at his girlfriend. She wasn't pale anymore and the bandage around her arm was away, though a small scar was visible on her forearm. Harry touched the scar softly. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, I hardly feel it at all."

She smiled at him and Harry noticed that she looked very fond of life and prettier than ever. He felt his knees weaken and knew he couldn't tell her right now to break up with him. She had only just come back to Hogwarts after her accident and wouldn't have the power to get over the shock. Ginny wondered why Harry looked at her in that strange manner and before she could do anything to slow him down, he had pulled her into a long intense kiss. She felt a longing power in her boyfriend, a power she also felt from time to time. After their lips had lost contact, Ginny smiled and whispered, eyes still closed: "Hello…"

"Welcome back", whispered Harry back.

Ginny promised to tell him everything about St.Mungo's in detail and rushed out of the room. Harry went to his classes, having mixed feelings about Ginny's return.

In the evening, they sat together with Ron and Hermione in front of the common room fire.

"I wanted to leave St.Mungo's much earlier, but Mom didn't allow it. She wanted the Medi-Wizards to check on everything that could be wrong with me. I wrote loads of letters to all of you, but Mom didn't send them away. She told me that I had to recover and that more visits from you would only cause disturbances. She stayed with me all the time and only left at night. I had to tell her everything about how Harry and I had made up with each other. Then of course she wanted to know everything about you guys too. She still seemed kind of disappointed that we didn't tell her immediately." Ginny finished her story and smiled at the three of them. "It feels so good to be here again. I felt so lonely and Mom bothered me with her silly questions and explanations about boys and girls in love with each other. She only stopped as I told her that we already had this talk with Fleur and Bill." She snuggled up next to Harry and closed her eyes. The smell of her hair was driving Harry mad and he pushed his concerns about still being Ginny's boyfriend far away.

'I'll tell her tomorrow' he tried to convince himself.

But the next day he knew that he wouldn't tell her that day, or the following day. Each night before he went to sleep, he was determined to break up with Ginny in the morning. By the time he woke up, he always found an excuse not to. For over two weeks, he suppressed his plan. Then one night as he was asleep, something happened that made him change his mind.

Lord Voldemort was again standing in that clearing of the noiseless forest. The full moon was shining down on him.

"Master?"

He turned around and looked at the creature in front of him.

"Any good news, my dear?" asked Voldemort in a voice full of human emotion, such as Harry had never heard him speaking in before.

"Yes master. The girl is back at Hogwarts. She has fully recovered from the attack and is still together with Harry Potter. When do you plan of taking her to us?"

"Very soon, you'll bring her to me. Harry Potter will see that he has no power to stop me from becoming the powerful wizard I once was." A shrill high-pitched laughter came from Voldemort's lipless mouth. His servant joined in to his laughter an instant later.

Harry awoke with a sudden gasp. He put his glasses on and noticed that Ron was sitting next to him.

"Are you okay?" Ron whispered. "You were muttering to yourself in your sleep."

"I am fine Ron. I just had a bad dream."

Ron nodded and lay back down in his own bed. Harry however got up, shouldered his Firebolt and went down to the Quidditch pitch. As he mounted his broomstick and soared through the air, it was already dawning. After a while, he descended and sat down on the stands. He couldn't concentrate on anything else than his new vision. Usually flying on his broom helped him clear his mind, but this time even that didn't work. Words like 'Ginny Weasley, the key to Harry Potter… It couldn't be easier', 'There's no way of protecting her anyhow without her knowledge' and the vision about Ginny being tied to a tree reappeared in his mind.

'And if we kept it secret? No that wouldn't work, because everyone knows about us and it would be too difficult explaining everyone that it was secret without telling them the truth. There is no other way…' Harry thought.

He was angry and desperate. "FUCK!" he cried out very loudly and didn't care if anybody heard him.

"Hi, may I sit with you?"

Harry looked up and saw Cho Chang standing next to him.

"Go away. I don't wanna talk to you" he snapped.

"Fine, I just thought I could help you with your troubles…"

"What could you know about my troubles?" he roared.

"I know that you are considering the thought of breaking up with Ginny", she answered loftily.

Harry stared at her. "How… how did you find out?"

Cho, who had moved away some steps, came back and took the seat next to Harry. She sighed and looked at him. "Oh Harry, isn't it obvious? Being your girlfriend means to be in danger. You-know-who only had to find out about you and her and then he would have the ideal weapon to destroy you."

Harry thought it over for some time. Dumbledore had already told him the same thing and if even Cho had figured it out… He guessed that it was time to act before it was too late.

"In my place… what would you do?" he asked Cho.

"I would break up with her. That's the only possibility for her not to be in danger".

Harry nodded. "If I'll break up, you won't be mean to her and tell her the true reasons, will you? She will be suffering enough without knowing the truth."

Cho nodded and looked into his pleading eyes. "I promise I won't tell a single soul and I won't speak to Ginny at all." She got up and hurried away.

Before she ran back to the castle Harry heard her shout over her shoulder: "Hurt her, Harry. Hurt her to save her, otherwise she will die."

Harry knew exactly what he had to do, but still something in him tried to fight off the thing he was about to do. Slowly he went back to the castle. He quickly finished his bowl of cornflakes and went to look for Ginny. He didn't find her in the common room, but instead of her, he saw Ron. His best friend informed him that his Hermione and Ginny had just gone out for a walk. Harry had missed them by some minutes. It was only at lunchtime that Ron and Harry were joined by their girlfriends.

"What kept you so long?" wondered Ron.

"Girltalk", cheered Hermione.

Ron shook his head and continued eating. They finished together and left the Hall.

"Ginny I have to talk to you in private, immediately." Harry headed for the Room of Requirement, Ginny following at some distance. He closed the door behind her and thought about how best to begin. He sat down on a couch and she sat down next to him. As Ginny wanted to kiss him, he turned his face away and pushed her hands back.

"Harry what's the matter with you?"

Harry tried to concentrate on his plan and looked serious. He wanted to get over with it as quickly as possible.

"You look so sad. Has anything bad happened? Or has somebody put too much salt into your lunch?" she said jokingly.

"Why are you always making fun of everything? Can't you be serious for once! I am dealing with important troubles and all you do, is joke about it!"

"I am sorry" she faltered. "I'll try to be more severe from now on."

Harry got up and paced up and down the room, Ginny still sitting on the couch.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but some things between us changed since you have come back from St.Mungo's."

"Harry, what are you talking of? What changed?"

"In the few days you were away, I realised, that my feelings for you aren't as strong as they should be."

"But you love me, don't you? Harry! Don't you love me anymore?"

Harry tried not to look at her. It was very hard to tell her all this. "I don't think it would be fair, if I continued being your boyfriend when my feelings for you are fading away. We have to end it."

Ginny sprang up from her chair, tears shining in her eyes. "If this is a joke, it's a real bad one and you'll better stop now, because I won't listen to you any longer" she replied in a shaking voice.

"I'm sorry, but this is not a joking matter."

"Don't you see a chance for us? If we would just separate for some time, then you could think about your true feelings for me. We can try some time later if you want a pause" suggested Ginny.

"No Ginny. It doesn't make any sense at all. There is no other way" said Harry, unnaturally hard.

"What do you mean? I don't understand. What do you want?"

"I want us to break up. We have to put an end to our relationship" Harry answered.

"But why?" asked Ginny frantically. A look of horror stood on her face and she felt very weak.

"Because I don't love you anymore" responded Harry with less force in his voice than he had intended to. He didn't dare looking at Ginny while speaking these cruel words to her.

"I beg you pardon! This is ridiculous. IF you wouldn't love me, you hadn't saved me from that fire and you wouldn't have protected me from that Influenza Charm. You wouldn't have made this wonderful love oath to me during Christmas holidays. This is insane!" Ginny blurted out.

"But it's the truth! Maybe I tried to convince myself that I loved you, but that's not the case. It's over now."

He tried to keep his face straight. He couldn't risk that his true feelings gave him away. It was very painful to tell Ginny these things. But if he had to go through hell to save her, he would do it.

Ginny wiped her tears away. "I am sorry Harry, but I don't believe you" she stubbornly replied.

"Whether you believe it or not, I am no longer your boyfriend!" He wanted to get out of this room as quickly as possible.

"Repeat it: Tell me you don't love me" she commanded.

Harry spun around and stammered: "What?"

"Come on Harry! Don't be a coward. All I am asking for is that you look into my eyes and swear you don't love me anymore!" she challenged him.

Harry froze. His plan had nearly worked neatly. He had expected anything but this. How on earth could he face her and lie to her about his true feelings for her? With all his might, he concentrated on Cho's face, imagining her standing in front of him instead of Ginny. He heard himself speak: "Ginny, I don't love you!"

He looked into her eyes. The words had been of an incredulous iciness. He saw the effects his words had caused. Ginny's eyes began to water, but she tried to wipe her tears away. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he had hurt her. Ginny's whole world was collapsing. She straightened, strode past him and threw a small silver object across the room.

She faced Harry and pressed out through gritted teeth: "I – never – wanna – see – you – again! And you can have your fucking ring back!"

She slammed the door shut and ran away as fast as possible.

Harry went over to a corner of the room and picked up the small silver ring he had given her on Valentine's Day. He guessed that it was really over between him and Ginny. He sat down on the couch again and stared into the fire, asking himself over and over again: "What have I done?"


	31. Losing Friends

**Chapter 31: Losing friends**

Ginny ran up the stairs to her dormitory. Hermione who had seen her confused friend followed without hesitation. She found a sobbing Ginny lying on her bed.

"Ginny what happened?"

Ginny threw herself into Hermione's arms and cried: "Harry broke up with me!"

"He did WHAT? But that can't be, he loves you" exclaimed Hermione. She was apparently shocked by that news. Hadn't it been only yesterday that Harry told her how glad he was that Ginny was back safe and healthy? Ginny looked up and wiped her tears away.

"Well, that's what I thought too, but he says he doesn't love me anymore."

Hermione sat quiet for a minute. She couldn't believe it. The way Harry always looked at Ginny, spoke to her and cared for her, showed that he was deeply in love with Ginny. So why had he broken up?

"Is it another girl?" asked Hermione carefully.

"I don't think so. But I haven't asked him about that possibility."

"What exactly did he say?"

Ginny recited their conversation word by word to Hermione. "… and then he looked at me with an ice cold expression on his face. He looked right into my eyes and said: 'Ginny, I don't love you!'" A new rush of tears ran down her cheeks. Hermione hugged her tightly. These words didn't sound like Harry at all. He never looked down on anybody, even if he didn't like them. It was not in his nature to be so cruel to anyone he liked. Hermione recalled Harry shouting at her and Ron several times during the last year. He only uttered hurtful words when he was extremely angry. But by what means would he have been mad at Ginny? What could she possibly have done to make him break up with her? A feeling of suspicion woke in Hermione and she couldn't ignore it. This whole break-up thing was too strange. She would talk to Harry as soon as she found him. She decided not to tell Ginny about this though; she didn't want Ginny to hope for things to become as they once were. If Hermione stirred up Ginny's hopes, Ginny would be even more disappointed than she already was.

"Have some rest now. Maybe you have a sleep and don't try to think about it all the time."

"Thanks Hermione", whispered Ginny and slipped under the sheets of her bed.

Hermione closed the door quietly as she left the room. She ran down the stairs and went straight to the room of Requirement.

By the time she had arrived there, she was fuming. She pushed the door open and started shouting at Harry, who still sat on the couch.

"Why in Christ's name did you do this? Ginny's a real mess. You've hurt her feelings a lot. I just don't get why you did this to her! Don't you know that she loves you more than anything in the world; don't you know what you've done? You – "

She stopped as she saw Harry's bloodshot eyes. He had been crying too and Hermione immediately felt sorry for her overreaction.

"Harry… why?" she asked in a softer voice.

"I had to. There was no other choice. If I hadn't broken up with her, Voldemort would've killed her. It's a bit complicated, but I know it's the truth. I've had two visions about it. Somebody inside Hogwarts delivers information about me to him! And it's not Snape!"

Cold shivers were running down Hermione's spine. She was horrified, somebody – no, not _somebody_ – Lord Voldemort planned to kill her best friend.

"So… you still love her?"

"Of course I do. But that's not the point."

"Then why did you break up?" asked Hermione frowning.

"Don't you see? She was in danger while being my girlfriend, now she's free" he replied.

Then he told Hermione how it had come to the end of their relationship.

"You followed _Cho's advice_? And how did _she_ find out?" Hermione was taken aback.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. Everyone knows that Voldemort tries to kill me, that's the thing he wants more than anything in the world. So if he found out about me having a girlfriend, he would do everything to kidnap her, so he could blackmail me to join him. And I decided to act before it was too late. Besides, Dumbledore told me the same thing. Not to break up… only that Ginny might be in danger."

"Harry, I am not sure I understand. If you still love her, you could've found another way!"

"How do you picture me telling the girl I love _more than anything in the world_ that her life is endangered by a slimy maniac, just because _I _am her boyfriend? Her life would've been predominated by fear. It's the best thing I could do and I am sure I made the right choice in breaking up with her. I am really sorry I had to hurt her this much. But I had to, at least now she will be safe."

Hermione nodded. She thought that Harry had acted very nobly in protecting Ginny, but nonetheless it felt strange.

"Could… could you please explain everything to Ron? I don't want him to be angry at me too. And whatever happens, Ginny must never know the truth! I also think it wise if you and Ron ignore me from now on. Seeing you two along with me after the break-up would only cause problems. People wouldn't understand why Ron isn't mad at me and they'd start asking embarrassing questions."

"I promise Harry. Maybe we can meet here sometimes if you feel lonely." She got up and opened the door.

"One more thing Hermione." She looked back over her shoulder and closed the door again.

"Please take care of Ginny and help her to get over me. She'll forget me soon" he added in a shaking voice.

"I don't think that she'll get over you all too soon, but I'll do what I can."

This time, she really left the room and Harry was alone again with his grief.

After dinnertime, Harry returned to the common room and saw that it was unusually crowded. He wanted to go straight upstairs to his dormitory. Halfway across the room, Ron came running towards him. Harry stopped dead and backed away in alarm. Ron was now standing very close to Harry.

"Harry! I warned you!"

"Ron I – "

"I told you if you hurt her feelings I'd kill you!" He threateningly raised his fists and shook them. "If Ginny hadn't told me not to, I'd kick the hell out of you!"

The common room had become very quiet. Everyone was staring at Ron and Harry. It had been a long time since Ron and Harry's last fight. Harry felt very uncomfortable. He walked past Ron, half expecting Ron to punch him. But Ron didn't react. Harry went up the stairs to the dormitory. Ron followed, still shouting at him.

"Don't you run away Harry! I haven't finished yet!"

Harry sat down on his bed and feared for the worst. This would probably be the end of his and Ron's friendship. But to his surprise, Ron closed the door and said: "Okay. I don't think anyone will hear us."

Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and numb. He would never have dreamt that this whole story affected him that much. Ron sat down on his own bed and looked at Harry.

"Thank you."

"WHAT?" asked Harry flabbergasted. "Ron I thought you were angry at me. You're supposed to hate me!"

"No Harry. I am sorry for yelling at you down in the common room, but I had to. Otherwise people wouldn't have believed it. They expect me to be mad at you. And besides, now everybody knows that you broke up with Ginny."

"So Hermione told you everything? I am glad you understand."

"That's why I wanted to thank you."

"Why, what for? For breaking your sister's heart?" Harry hadn't expected any words of thank at all.

"Yes, I want to thank you. Even though you love her, I know you do, you broke up with her. I really appreciate it. I think you made the right choice and I would've done the same thing. I bet we won't meet frequently from now on, will we? But Hermione and me we'll find a way. You are not alone, Harry."

Harry nodded and lay down on his bed. Hermione and Ron thought him to be noble and talked of him like he was a hero. But Harry didn't feel noble at all and he already doubted if he made the right choice. He had been so sure about it, and now he was very uncertain. The more he thought about it the clearer it became to him, that he was a coward and a traitor.

The following days were nearly unbearable for him. Everywhere he went, people looked judgingly at him. Hermione and Ron did their best to ignore him and tried to cheer up Ginny. It was hard for them to see Harry so alone and depressed. But it was even harder for Harry to see Ginny. Every time he saw her sad face, he felt an urge to run to her, throw his arms around her and tell her that he wanted to make it undone. This made him feel very miserable. He would give anything to rewind time, but it was too late.

Apart from his two best friends, his other friends from Quidditch and his classmates avoided him. Harry didn't know what exactly Ron had told them, but it was clear that they blamed him for the break-up and thought him to be cold-hearted. 'Don't they see that I am suffering too?'

But of course no one was supposed to see him suffering, they would find out that Harry only pretended not to love Ginny anymore. In addition to that, Ginny was very popular and Harry was held responsible for her misery. So Harry was even lonelier than he could've imagined.

He wasn't the boy who lived anymore, but the boy who ruined Ginny's life.

The evening before the Easter Holidays began, Hermione informed Harry about Ginny's departure.

"She thinks that it will be easier for her, if she doesn't see you for a while. Maybe Ron and I'll have some time for _you_ now."

Harry nodded and his thoughts returned to the parchment he was holding in his hands. After the Easter Holidays, they had to choose at least three of the new subjects. Harry hadn't made his decision yet. At least that would take his thoughts away from Ginny for a while.

Not many pupils left the castle for the holidays. Most fifth years had stayed, because they wanted to learn for their O.W.L exams. Harry still had to meet Ron and Hermione in secret. They met in the room of Requirement and did their homework, learned for the end of the year tests, played chess or just talked. Harry was glad to have them and he didn't think about Ginny all the time when he was with them.

In the second week of the holidays, Harry received a note from Hagrid. Harry was surprised that Hagrid was still talking to him and Hermione confessed that she'd explained everything to him. Harry thanked her; the number of his friends was decreasing. The note read: "Meet me at 6 p.m. at my hut."

So at 6 Harry went down to Hagrid's. Hermione had joined in, but Ron hadn't wanted to. He preferred staying in the castle. Hermione and Harry were received by Hagrid who hugged Harry so tightly that Harry thought he might suffocate.

"Yeh alrigh', ey? I been worryin' 'bout yeh ever since 'mione told me about it."

Harry didn't want to talk it all over again and quickly changed the topic.

"Why did you want to see us?"

"Well, I asked meself if yeh wouldn' want ter visit Grawpie again… he speaks much better now and asked for yeh."

Harry and Hermione looked uneasy at each other. Their memories of Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother weren't too positive. They agreed nonetheless and followed Hagrid into the darkening forest. Grawp was sitting on a rotting tree and waved at them from above.

"Hagger bring Hermy?"

Hagrid called up to the giant. "Yeah, she's here and I brought Harry too!"

Grawp bowed his face to the ground and stretched out his hand. Hermione stepped back, but Hagrid stopped her from running away.

"It's okay; he wants ter shake hands with yeh." Hermione still looked revolted but dismissed the thought of escaping. Grawp carefully put out his little finger. Hermione grabbed it with both hands and shook it. Then Grawp moved his little finger to Harry who shook it as well.

"Hagger food?" Hagrid unwrapped the large lump that had been hanging from his back. It contained several dead ferrets and some other unidentified meat. Grawp took it and swallowed it down in one go.

"Grawpie, haven' yeh forgotten somethin'?" Grawp scratched his head as if he were thinking hard about an answer, and then shook his head.

"Yeh didn' say the magic word! We been practising so long and yeh still don't remember? How will yeh ever find a giantess who likes yeh, with this lack of manners?"

Grawp lowered his eyes, he seemed to be ashamed. Hermione and Harry chuckled. It was as if Hagrid would raise a child. Only that this child was nearly as tall as a tree.

"Sorry, Hagger. Not angry Grawp. Please!" Grawp smiled down at Hagrid.

"I meant the other one" said Hagrid a little flattered.

"Thank you!" beamed Grawp. Hagrid laughed proudly. "See, I been trainin' him. He doesn't attack the trees anymore, only when he's upset."

The three of them sat down on logs and watched Grawp who had become very interested in his feet. Hagrid told them that he visited Grawp every day and taught him some things.

"I show yeh somethin'. Grawp how was yer day?"

Grawp took his eyes of his feet and told them: "Grawp wake up, wash, comb, eat. Play with birds and trees. Hagger come, Hermy and Harry! Grawp friends!"

Hagrid had tears in his eyes. "Look at him. He's changed so much, he is friendly and nice. I plan on taking the Forbidden Forest Studies class to him some time."

"NO!" objected Harry and Hermione in unison.

"Why not?" asked Hagrid slightly offended. "He's behavin'!"

"Yes, he has changed. But Malfoy's in that class. If he knew about Grawp, he'd have you sacked. Besides, we don't know how Grawp will react if there are so many people gathered around him. Please Hagrid, don't" pleaded Hermione.

"Well, best we go now. Already late!" Hagrid rose from the log and they said 'Goodbye' to Grawp. Grawp waved at them and returned playing with his toes.

Half an hour later, they were standing in front of Hagrid's house. "I'll go in and try to convince him not to reveal the secret about Grawp" insisted Hermione.

Harry nodded and went towards the castle. The full moon was up and reflected itself in the smooth surface of the lake. It was then, that Harry noticed someone standing at the shore. As he went closer, he recognized Cho. He was sick of people avoiding him and actually glad to meet her. After all, she was one of the few persons who knew the truth.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh Harry. I didn't see you. I was just looking at the moon and the stars. Why aren't you in the castle?"

"I was visiting Hagrid."

They walked together into the direction of the castle. Harry was silent and thought about how romantic this evening could've been if Ginny was here and still his girlfriend.

"It's hard for you, isn't it? I've seen everyone avoiding you." Harry heard real sympathy in her voice. "Well, I am getting used to it." He wanted it to sound jokingly, but his voice betrayed him. 'You silly liar, you're not used to it at all', a small voice in the back of his head told him.

"I don't know how you feel Harry, but I'd do anything to make you feel better. It's not fair that everyone's just on Ginny's side. If they only knew the truth!"

They had both stopped. Harry looked at her and saw a reflection in her eyes that didn't belong there. Suddenly Cho's face transformed into Ginny's in front of Harry. Overwhelmed by all his sorrow and caught by the moment, Harry took Cho's face in his hands and kissed her emotionally. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He felt that she returned it. As he opened his eyes, he realised that he had been kissing Cho and not Ginny. He was scared of himself and backed away.

"I… I am sorry Cho. I didn't mean to. This should never have happened!" he stammered and ran away without casting another look at her. He only hoped that nobody had seen him.

Harry entered the room of requirement and tried to calm down. He was disgusted by himself. How on earth could he have done this? He wanted to punch himself, punish himself for what he just had done. He swore loudly and asked himself over and over again how this could have happened. He didn't have his feelings under control and why did he think he kissed Ginny when he saw Cho standing in front of him. Harry was very confused and angry at himself. After a while, he felt calm enough to go to the common room.

"Is Harry already back?" asked Hermione. Ron who had been waiting for them shook his head. "No, I thought he was with you."

"Well, he was. But I had to talk to Hagrid and Harry told me he'd go back to the castle."

"I don't know – wait, there he is!" said Ron as the portrait swung forward and Harry entered the room. He sat down next to Ron and told them he'd wandered around and forgotten time.

Hermione took the seat opposite of Harry and didn't show any reaction to his apology.

"So Hermione… have you succeeded in convincing Hagrid not to lead our Forbidden Forest Studies class to Grawp?"

"Yes, I have" she answered shortly.

"What did he want to do? Is he mad?" blurted Ron out. "Tell me everything right from the start."

Hermione and Harry told him about their visit in the forest and Hagrid's plan. She looked all the time at Harry and surveyed him with her eyes.

"Tell me Harry. Where did you wander about when you left me? I would've seen you after leaving Hagrid's house, wouldn't I?"

Harry tried not to become nervous. "I just went to the lake and then walked along the forest. You couldn't have seen me on your way back."

Hermione looked into his eyes as to find out what he really thought. But he seemed quite cool.

"Guys, I'm going to bed." She kissed Ron and went to her dormitory. Soon Harry and Ron followed.

The following days, Harry noticed that Hermione's behaviour towards him became ever colder. The second last evening before start of term, the three of them were sitting in the room of requirement. Harry and Ron were discussing some tactics for their last Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. The match against Hufflepuff had been shortly after the Christmas Holidays. Harry had caught the snitch after five minutes and won the game for Gryffindor. Hermione sat next to Ron and read a book. From time to time, she shot angry looks at Harry. He tried to ignore her and pretended that he just imagined things.

Ron excused himself for leaving, he met Dean and Seamus in the common room. As Harry was alone with Hermione, he daringly began: "Ginny's coming back tomorrow, isn't she? I'd really like to see her back."

"Pf", made Hermione and rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter with you? You've been glaring at me for the entire week! I know I hurt Ginny's feelings and she hates me. I thought you had understood why I had to do it!"

"That's what I thought too, but now I know better!" she spat.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Oh come on Harry. Don't play the nice innocent guy! You and Cho, together? Kissing in the moonlight? Doesn't it ring a bell?"

"Did you… have you… it's not what it looked like!" explained Harry desperately.

"I saw you kissing her! Don't tell me you didn't because I saw you very clearly" she roared.

Harry had really hoped that nobody had witnessed the scene, but he was unlucky. Hermione had seen him kissing the girl Ginny hated more than anything in the world. And now she expected an explanation from Harry for the betrayal he committed. Harry was still silent while Hermione kept glaring at him.

"Who do you think you are?" she growled.

"Hermione, please I – "

"No Harry. Now I will tell you something and you'll let me finish! Every day since you broke up with Ginny you have told me how much you miss her. You always say that you're regretting it and you claim that you still love her. I tried to comfort you and help you. So did Ron. And what for? Just to see you kissing another girl as soon as Ginny's away! I have really had enough of you, Harry. I didn't plan on telling you that I saw you. I thought maybe he has made a mistake and confesses it to us, so we can help him. But oh no. You just keep it to yourself and pretend that nothing has happened. And day after day you tell us that you can't forget Ginny! How am I supposed to believe a single word you tell me? Don't you realise that if Ginny ever finds out, she'll be shattered completely? I just don't get you. If you really love her, then why in God's name have you kissed Cho?"

Harry still didn't reply. He looked down on his shoes and a feeling of shame overcame him. Hermione's words were very powerful and they hurt him even more, because he knew that most of it was true. He looked at her and finally answered: "I know I've made a huge mistake. But I swear I didn't mean to kiss her, it just happened… "

"Oh, how original!" snorted Hermione. "You shouldn't have let it happen!"

"You don't understand. Back then, I saw a completely different Cho. I saw the girl I fell in love with two years ago and not the person she has become ever since. But in the moonlight, she reminded me so much of Ginny and I really thought I was kissing Ginny, not Cho. Somehow Cho's face transformed into Ginny's. I can't explain it. I kissed a mere memory!"

"What a rubbish! Listen to yourself, you're talking nonsense. 'I kissed a mere memory.'"

"That's the truth. I didn't have my feelings under control. I really didn't want to kiss her, you've got to believe me!" he pleaded.

"Be that as it is. You can turn it what ever way you want, Harry. Fact is, you kissed her!"

Hermione turned to leave the room.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Harry desperately.

"I have no idea. I will have to make up my mind. I am just warning you once more. You've got to pay attention, because you can't afford to lose the few friends you've left. As for me, I am not sure I want to be friends with you anymore. I can't trust you. From now on, I'll have a real reason to ignore you. All I hope for, is that you didn't stir up any new hopes in Cho. The last thing Ginny needs now, is to see Cho running after you. She doesn't need to get hurt even more."

Hermione paused. Then she faced Harry and it caused her much effort to tell him the true opinion she had of him. "You thought you had become a traitor for breaking up. You hadn't. At the contrary, it was very unselfish. But in kissing Cho you really have betrayed Ginny and you gave your love for her away. Just think about it!"

Hermione left the room and slammed the door shut.

Ginny had long ago decided to spend the Easter Holidays at home in the Burrow. She would rather stay there than meet Harry every day. After their separation, she had a hard time. Even though she was feeling bad, she guessed that Harry had more troubles than she had. Ginny couldn't help feeling sorry for him, even though she hated herself for pitying him. He was the one who had broken up, so why did it matter to her? But she had noticed that everyone tried to comfort her and she really appreciated all the help she got. Nonetheless, she would have preferred if someone looked after Harry too. He was always alone and nobody seemed to want being friends with him anymore. She wasn't sure if most of her friends knew the real reason Harry had broken up with her. Some thought that Harry had another girlfriend; others claimed he had only been playing with Ginny's feelings. She didn't know the true reason herself, but she knew that the other reasons were not true. Sometimes, Ginny was almost sure that Harry still had feelings for her. But surely he hadn't broken up with her if he still liked her. After the first unbearable week of their separation, she thought it would be best to forget him. That was an easy thing to say, doing it was far more difficult. It still felt unreal that she couldn't go to Harry and be with him. She couldn't even talk to him normally, if they ever talked. The first day after their break-up, she woke up and prayed that everything had just been a terrible nightmare. Going down to the common room and seeing Harry leave as he saw her, made her realise that it had been real. She had informed Hermione about her leaving for the holidays. It would be best to avoid Harry for two weeks. She had to prepare for her O.W.L.s and at home there would be no one to bother her.

As she was sitting on her own in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, she thought back on the happy moments she had shared together with Harry. Their relation had appeared so strong and unbreakable to her. And yet it was over now. A new wave of sadness rolled over her. She closed her eyes, tried to chase Harry out of her mind and get some rest. But his face was clearly visible in front of her. His untidy, jet-black hair; his emerald green eyes, his scar and the smile that made her knees weaken. In her mind she still looked upon Harry as the boy who loved her and was angry at herself for thinking such things. He didn't love her and had turned her down. Some hours later, the Hogwarts Express arrived on platform 9 ¾. Ginny climbed out of the train, dragging her luggage behind her. Her mother was waiting for her at the gate, arms wide open. Ginny ran to her and hugged her. "Hello darling. Why didn't Harry come along?" Ginny quickly answered: "He preferred staying at Hogwarts." This was of course a downright lie. Ginny had sent a letter home to announce her stay, but she hadn't mentioned the true reasons. Her mother had been so glad to call Harry a real member of her family now. Molly and Ginny left King's Cross station and took the Knight Bus to get to the Burrow. During the ride Molly asked: "Why have you come back? Is there a special reason?"

"No mum. I just wanted to see you again. And I think I'll be able to prepare for my exams without being disturbed." Her mother seemed to be satisfied with the answer, because she didn't ask further questions. The Knight Bus stopped abruptly in front of the Burrow. "Finally home" sighed Molly. They had the house for themselves. Fred, George and Percy had moved out; Bill, Arthur and Charlie were working and Ron was at Hogwarts. "I'll go up and unload my trunk" said Ginny and went into her room. She opened the large suitcase, took out her few muggle clothes, her books and other stuff. At the bottom of her trunk, she found a small silver bracelet. It was the phoenix -bracelet Harry had given her on Christmas Day. How could she have forgotten about it? She put it on and touched the head of the engraved phoenix. She thought back on these days. They had been among the happiest of her life. She remembered how she was standing with Harry in the snow-covered grounds. They had been a couple for three months and that special night he had told her for the first time that he loved her. Everything around her became blurred. Tears ran down her cheeks and she began to cry uncontrollably.

Molly had patiently waited for her daughter to come back downstairs. As Ginny hadn't come back after half an hour, she went upstairs to her room. She found Ginny in tears, sitting on her bed.

"Ginny what happened?" Molly sat down next to her daughter and patted her head.

"Oh mum! It's so horrible! Harry broke up with me" she sobbed. Molly put her arms around her daughter and rocked her softly.

"But why? Have you had a row?"

"No, he doesn't love me anymore…"

Now Molly understood the sudden return of her daughter. The first love is very strong and impossible to forget. "Are you sure? Is there no way you and Harry will be together again?"

Ginny's voice became almost hysterical. "I am sure. Harry won't give us another chance. He doesn't feel for me what I feel for him! I can't stand it any longer. He was so mean to me. I just want to forget everything!"

Ginny was still held by her mother and slowly relaxed. "If there's anything I can do for you, you'll tell me. We will find a way to cheer you up."

"Thanks mum. I think I'll lie down for a while. I am really tired."

Ginny buried her face in her pillow, though she didn't cry anymore. All the confused feelings, mingled with exhaustion overcame her.

She slept till early evening. She got up and had a long shower. She found it very refreshing and some of her

self-confidence came back. She dressed and went downstairs. On the table in the kitchen her parents, Bill, Fleur and Percy were having dinner. Ginny joined them and began picking her food without real interest. Nobody asked her about Harry or her stay over the holidays. She guessed that her mother had told them everything, so no one came to the idea of bothering Ginny. She secretly thanked her mother for this. After dinner, all the members of the Weasley family, gathered around the fire in the living room. They talked about their day at work and listened to each others' tales. Ginny sat back and all the sad thoughts were driven out of her head. The later it became, the more carefree she became. Soon Percy left them and her parents went to bed. If Ginny hadn't slept the day away, she would've welcomed her bed. But she knew that once she was alone, she'd start thinking of Harry again. So she decided to keep Bill and Fleur company. They played cards, while Bill was joking around all the time. Ginny and Fleur were having stomach aches from all the laughing. It was the first time in weeks that Ginny felt able to have fun again. Around midnight, Bill wanted to go sleeping. Fleur stayed behind, promising to join him in a couple of minutes.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask, but I didn't 'ave any chance to come and see you at Hogwarts… so, how are you?" asked Fleur tentatively.

"It feels great being home again. Not seeing him everyday might help to look to the future."

"I 'ad already noticed at school that it was over between you two. I 'adn't told a single soul, not even Bill."

"That was very nice, thank you" replied Ginny.

"I just want you to know… maybe we can go shopping some time, just you and me? You can always come to me and talk about everything you'd like to. I don't know 'ow you feel right now, but I 'ave been lovesick myself some times."

Ginny nodded. "Shopping sounds great to me!"

Fleur smiled. "We'll sure find a way to make you happy again! Night."

She went to bed too. Ginny was alone in the living room. Strangely enough the happy feeling stayed with her. She wanted to look upon her relationship to Harry as thing of the past. A new chapter of her life had to begin now.

Ginny spent most time of her holidays together with Fleur and Bill. During the mornings she learned for her O.W.L.s and in the afternoon, she would go shopping with Fleur or just travel on foot through Muggle London. It seemed to Ginny that Bill and Fleur wanted to keep her occupied as much as possible so she would forget about Harry and most times they had success. In the second week of her holidays, Ginny and Fleur went to Diagon Alley. They met Fred and George who told them that a youth club had opened some time ago. Teenagers from 16 years on were allowed in there and apparently they had a lot of fun. As Ginny's birthday had only been some days ago, they decided to have a look at the club tonight.

At eight o'clock in the evening, Fleur and Ginny dressed up and left the house. They met Bill at the entrance to the club and went in. The club called 'Cosmos' was crowded with teenagers. Bill and Fleur were easily the oldest persons there, but they didn't mind. They had only accompanied Ginny to cheer her up. The three of them sat down at the bar and had some fruit cocktails. While Fleur and Bill were talking about something, Ginny noticed that a tall boy was looking at her from time to time. She pretended she hadn't seen him and quickly looked away. As Bill left for the bathroom, Fleur leant closer to Ginny and whispered: "There's a boy in the corner and 'e's staring at you all the time. Go over and talk to 'im." Ginny blushed but in the semidarkness of the club, no one saw her reddening cheeks. "No way, Fleur. I can't. I prefer sitting here with you." Fleur nodded, but as soon as Bill was back, she dragged him to the dance floor. Ginny remained sitting on her chair and to her horror, the tall boy came walking towards her. Ginny turned her face to the bar and hoped he would just walk by, but the boy took the seat next to her.

"I've seen you from over there" he said and pointed to the corner. "My name is Jonathan Parker." He was tall, had very dark, almost black eyes, dark hair and a cute smile.

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you!" They shook hands.

"So you're all alone here?"

"Oh no. I'm here with my brother and his girlfriend." She pointed at the dance floor and waved at them. Fleur waved back. "I'm not sure I like this" muttered Bill. "Come on, sweet'eart. Let 'er 'ave fun!"

"You're still going to school? Hogwarts I presume!"

"Yes, I am in my fifth year. What school do you go to?"

Jonathan laughed. "I am not going to school anymore. I graduated last year. I moved here from Australia and just started working here." Ginny smiled at him, because she didn't know what to say any more.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied, glad for avoiding an embarrassing situation. They went to the dance floor and danced to a few fast songs. When the DJ played a slower one, Ginny wanted to go back to the bar, but Jonathan held her back.

"Please dance with me" he whispered and Ginny let him put his arms around her waist. She laid hers on his shoulders and they moved to the soft music. The song ended and the two of them went to the bar. They sat down and picked up their conversation.

"In Australia I lived very close to animals all my life. But life wasn't easy there for me, because of my father. After my mom died, I decided to come to England and start a new life. Now I am working in the London Zoo."

"You're working among Muggles?" asked Ginny surprised.

"Yes. They can be really interesting sometimes. Do you have a problem with them?"

"Not at all. My father would love to hear from you." Jonathan looked at her in bewilderment. Ginny couldn't suppress a small giggle. "My dad thinks Muggles are the most fascinating creatures alive. He works in the Ministry, section for Misuse of Muggle Artefacts."

They were silent for some time. Ginny relaxed, she hadn't felt so well since Christmas. Jonathan looked at her. He seemed to be looking for words, because he opened his mouth several times and then closed it again. Ginny smiled, she loved when boys became nervous. "I… I know it's not polite to ask a lady about her age… but I am really curious so…" he mumbled.

"I am sixteen, my birthday was last week and you are?"

"I am eighteen."

They talked on and on, about many things. That night was amusing, but much too soon Bill and Fleur came to tell Ginny they had to go home. Jonathan accompanied them to the Leaky Cauldron where they would use to fireplace to travel home.

"Go ahead. I just want to say goodbye" said Ginny. Bill didn't like the thought of leaving Ginny alone with this guy, but Fleur convinced him to wait inside for his sister.

"Well…" began Ginny. "It was a very nice evening!"

"Yes, it was. I am glad we met each other." He leant down, but Ginny stepped back. "I am sorry; I don't think it's the right time."

"It's still about your ex-boyfriend, isn't it?" She had told him everything about Harry, their relationship and the sudden break-up. Ginny nodded, slightly ashamed. "But we can stay in touch" she suggested.

"Sounds good" agreed Jonathan. Ginny was on tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before she went inside. Bill gave her a disapproving look. "What?" asked Ginny, but he only shook his head. They went home and Ginny fell asleep with a happy memory about this evening.

The happy feeling lasted for the last days of her stay. She learned some more and the last day, they had a family meeting. Fred, George, Percy, her parents, Bill, Fleur and even Charlie managed to come to the Burrow. They ate together and talked around the fireplace. On Sunday, Fleur and Ginny left together for Hogwarts. They climbed into the Hogwarts Express and talked about the funny holidays they had together. Ginny thought she might look forward now and don't think about Harry too often. But the nearer they arrived to Hogwarts the sadder Ginny became. Fleur noticed this and tried to distract her for some time, but it was hopeless.

As the two of them were standing in the Entrance Hall, they let out deep sighs. It was as if they hadn't even been away a single day. The miserable feeling caught up with Ginny and she was reminded of all the bad things that had happened here before she had left. It was as if the two happy weeks hadn't been real. She had felt so happy, so alive and now she fell back into her old life. She wanted to run back to the Hogwarts Express and return to the Burrow more than anything else in the world. Fleur left her at the bottom of the marble staircase and went to her room. Ginny slowly moved upstairs to the Gryffindor common room, knowing that she still hadn't forgotten about Harry. This chapter of her life had only just begun and she was afraid of what might happen. But there was no point running away from her problems, she had to face them and clear them up. The portrait swung forward and she stepped into the deserted common room, muttering: "I am back" to herself.


	32. The plan hasn't worked out

**Chapter 32: The plan hasn't worked out**

Ginny mounted the stairs to the girls' dormitories, dragging her trunk behind her. She pushed the door open, entered the room and looked around. Her fellow classmates were all there and immediately stopped talking as they saw her. Ginny wondered if they had been talking about her. Isabella, a good friend of hers, came running toward her and hugged her.

"Ginny you're back. How are you?"

"Fine… I mean… better. Those two weeks at home did me good."

None of the other girls talked to her. They just kept staring at Ginny's back, while she unpacked her suitcase. She felt slightly uncomfortable among her roommates, knowing that some of them had actually been relieved about her break-up with Harry. Ginny didn't want their false words of comfort, knowing that behind her back they were trying to get Harry's interest. She took the phoenix bracelet out of her pocket and looked at it. Isabella had sat down on her bed next to Ginny and talked animatedly about what the girls had done during the holidays. Ginny caressed the bracelet softly, nodding absent-minded to her friend's report.

"Has anyone of you seen Hermione?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I saw her going to her dorm, not so long ago", said Betty, a tall blond girl. Ginny nodded and left for Hermione's room. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!" she heard Hermione's voice. She opened the door and saw Hermione sitting behind a large pile of books.

Hermione looked up. "Hey, you're back!"

"Yes I am back." Ginny let out a deep sigh. "Feels strange though…" She sat down on Hermione's bed.

"How were your holidays?"

Ginny shrugged. "I think they were fine. I spent much time with Fleur and Bill. What did you do?"

"Me? I caught up with some reading and did some learning."

"And spent some time with Ron?" grinned Ginny.

"Yes of course I have", Hermione replied without blushing. "What did your mother say about your return?"

"She was sorry for me, that it hadn't worked out with Harry. She seemed a bit disappointed to me… Mentioning him… how is he?" Ginny asked avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You really want to know?" She went on as Ginny nodded. "I think he's doing fine. But why are you asking?"

"I kind of feel sorry for him", admitted Ginny, still not looking at Hermione.

"You shouldn't. It's only his fault that you're feeling miserable." She reached at Ginny's hand and took it. Then her eyes widened and she goggled unbelievingly at Ginny.

"You're wearing his bracelet? Ginny, what are you hoping for? You should just let him go. He's not worth you worrying about him."

Ginny slowly shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I really appreciate all the people helping me and cheering me up. But no one's there for Harry. I think at least you and Ron should still be friends with him. He needs some company too, he seems so lonely…"

"No Ginny, you need us more than he does. I don't understand you, why are you protecting him? Just think about what he did to you!"

Ginny sighed. "I don't know what it is, but I feel like I don't need your help so much any more. I can handle this alone."

Hermione got up, for a moment she wanted to tell Ginny about the scene she'd witnessed during the Easter Holidays, and then thought it'd be better not to mention the kiss. She hesitated, then turned around and looked at her friend.

"What has happened during the holidays?" she asked suspiciously.

Ginny lowered her eyes and couldn't prevent herself from smiling. "Well… I met somebody…"

"Really? When, where?"

Ginny grinned. Obviously Hermione wanted to know everything right from the start, so she told her everything without leaving the slightest detail out.

"This one night, Bill, Fleur and I went to a club. There was this really handsome guy. He just came over and started talking to me. We danced and… you know… flirted a bit. I had a great time. His name is Jonathan Parker and he works in the London Zoo."

"You're dating a muggle?"

"He's not a muggle and we're not dating each other. He actually wanted to, but I couldn't…"

"Because of Harry…"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, that's right. But he agreed to stay in touch with me. He's great."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "I am so glad for you. I hope you can count on him as a friend."

"I am sure I will. Hermione… please promise me to talk to Harry! Do it for me, if not for him", pleaded Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "If it makes you feel better…"

"Believe me it does!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey Harry, guess what? Ginny has just come back!" said Ron. Harry, who was sitting on his bed, finishing the last piece of homework, didn't look up.

"How is she?" he asked casually.

"She looks… better. I think she will be alright!"

"That's great", said Harry low.

"Is that all you've got to say?"

Harry looked up at last. "What else do you want me to say?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. I guess you should be happy to see her back!"

"She probably still hates me. So, what's the use in looking forward to seeing her if we can't be together…" he sighed.

"She doesn't hate you" interjected Ron. "I am sure you'll be together again once this whole thing with You-Know-Who has stopped."

"Nice try Ron, but Ginny will never forgive me." Harry went to the window and watched the deserted grounds. He wasn't thinking about the break-up thing, but of course Ron couldn't know about the incident with Cho. Harry was sure that if Hermione had told Ron, they would no longer be friends. No, Harry thought that Ginny – if she ever found out – would never forgive him about betraying her.

At dinner tonight, Harry was sitting on his own again while Hermione and Ron sat with Ginny. "I think I asked you to sit with Harry?" whispered Ginny so only Hermione could hear her.

"Yes, I know. But this evening we will still be there for you. From tomorrow on, we'll help Harry" she replied reluctantly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were among the lasts to leave the Great Hall. "Ginny told me to look after you Harry. So Ron and I will be able to be friends with you again." Harry was astonished and simply nodded. Ron grinned broadly and clapped Harry on the back. "See, I told you. This is a very good new start."

Hermione frowned, not knowing what Ron meant by that. She held Harry back at the bottom of the stairs to the boys' dorm, while Ron had already left.

"Thank you Hermione. Thanks for not having told Ron or Ginny about that night" blurted Harry out before Hermione had a chance to tell him the real reason she wanted him to stay.

"I didn't do it for you, if that's what you're playing at. I don't want Ginny to be suffering even more and she's right. You need friends like Ron now." Harry nodded silently.

"For heaven's sake! I don't know what has gotten into that girl. She feels sorry for you; sorry for the way the others treat you. I really wanted to abandon you as a friend, but Ginny wants us to cheer you up. She wants you to smile and be happy again!" For a short moment Hermione thought to see a glimmer of hope in Harry's eyes and she immediately regretted what she just had told him. "There's one more thing. During the holidays, Ginny's met… she's made a decision not to resign from the Quidditchteam. Good night!"

She went to her bed and was glad she'd changed her mind in the last minute. She really would have told Harry that Ginny had met another boy, but it wouldn't be fair. It was Ginny's choice to tell Harry about Jonathan, not hers.

The next morning, all sixth-years got their new timetables with the new subjects. Harry had chosen Disguise, Poisons, Occlumency and Forbidden Forest Studies; Hermione French, Forbidden Forest Studies and Poisons; and Ron Forbidden Forest Studies, Poisons and Wizard laws. Ron had only chosen the last one, because Percy had asked him to. Most of their fellow classmates seemed surprised to see Hermione and Ron sitting together with Harry. But Ron and Hermione – at least she tried to – acted as if nothing had happened.

In class, Ginny found herself surrounded by her classmates, all of them asking if she didn't care that Ron and Hermione seemed to be on speaking terms with Harry again. The first time, Ginny told them she didn't mind at all and that Ron and Hermione could choose their friends by themselves. But the more people asked, the angrier she got. She would've preferred if people left her alone. Luckily Professor McGonagall entered the room and they all fell silent and went to their chairs. They worked on their pots of clay, they were supposed to transform into fine crystal glasses. Isabella was sitting next to Ginny and kept bothering her with stupid questions. "Hey, you're not mad at your brother for being friends with Harry again?" Ginny tried hard not to loose her temper.

"As I already told everyone, I don't care. Ron is old enough to decide upon whose friend he wants to be and whose not!"

"But after all these things Harry's done to you!"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "That would still be my little problem, don't you think? I'd appreciate if you didn't meddle into things that are not to be meddled in."

Ginny wanted to put an end to this question and answer's game, but apparently, Isabella was not yet satisfied by the answers she had received.

"Does that mean… you have forgiven Harry and you're going out with him again?"

Ginny was now slightly furious. "Who says I have? For me there's no Harry Potter anymore. Now please, leave it." Ginny didn't notice she had spoken this out aloud. Everyone in the room was looking at her, including Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Andolini, be quiet please! Continue working!" Professor McGonagall was now walking between the rows and had a look at the pupils' work. She halted in front of Ginny and Isabella's desk who quickly mumbled an apology. They tried to transform their pot of clay and were relieved when they heard the bell announce the end of the lesson. Ginny was the first to leave the room. She headed straight for the Charms classroom to avoid more nosy questions from her so-called friends.

There she stood, looking into the room. It was the first time she saw it since her accident. Before the Easter Holidays, they had been taught Charms in another room, while this one had been restored. It was strange, returning to this place and peering into the classroom she had almost died in. Her fellow classmates went by her and took their seats, while Ginny remained standing outside. Isabella stopped next to Ginny. "Are you okay?" Ginny nodded and entered the room.

They were practising Cheering Charms, though Ginny was in a bad mood and not concentrated at all, so the result was that Isabella turned out to be very grumpy instead of happy. Isabella after calming down a bit did a very good job and Ginny was still smiling happily as she went to lunch.

"What are you grinning for?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Cheering Charms" replied Ginny and sat down next to her. Then she told Hermione about all the stupid questions she had been asked all morning. The Gryffindors had not been the only ones to bother her. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even some Slytherins had been asking her about Ron and Harry's friendship. The other pupils seemed very eager to find out whether Ginny had forgiven Harry or not. By the end of the story, Ginny's mood had worsened again, the effects of the Cheering Charm finally leaving.

Hermione looked around and made sure none of the boys were watching, then she took a letter out of her bag. She gave it to Ginny, who looked puzzled at the envelope in her hand. "What's this?"

"A letter… for you. I found it on the table this morning. You must haven forgotten to pick it up."

Ginny opened it and read it slowly. Then her eyes widened and she beamed at Hermione.

"Come on, what's in it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"It's from Jonathan!" She handed Hermione the letter so she could read it by herself.

"Dear Ginny,

I am glad, that I finally found some time to write you. By the way, how are you? I hope you're feeling better even though I guess it must be hard, seeing your ex-boyfriend every day. I am fine. The job in the Zoo's just great. I get off next weekend and I wondered if we might see each other. I'd really like to see you again. Write back to me and tell me a date, a place and a time to meet you. That's to say, if you want to see me too.

Love, yours Jonathan."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "That sounds very good to me. And you're lucky; it's another trip to Hogsmeade on Saturday, next week. Why don't you meet him there?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know if I want to… Do you really think it would be a good idea seeing him again?" She didn't feel sure if she really wanted to meet Jonathan. She liked him, but there was something else, preventing her from falling for another boy.

"Why not?" asked Hermione. Then she followed Ginny's gaze and it landed on Harry. Hermione let out a deep sigh. "You can't spend the rest of your life running after some guy who doesn't even like you. Honestly, I would really like to see you and Harry together again, but I don't think that will ever happen. You can always try with Jonathan and if he's not nice to you, you can still screw him." Hermione hoped that someday, Ginny and Harry could be friends again, but to keep Ginny out of any possible danger, she pretended to see no hope left for them. She felt miserable for lying at her best friend, but she was sure to be doing it for Ginny's best.

Ginny nodded. "You're probably right!" Then she grinned. "And it could be real fun to see him again."

"What are you waiting for then? Send him the date."

Ginny took out a quill and a piece of parchment. "Dear Jonathan! I am loads better and I want to see you too. Meet me on Saturday 2p.m. at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. I'll be waiting there, yours Ginny!"

Hermione was pleased to see her best friend more cheerful again. Somehow she really wanted Harry and Ginny to be back together, but she couldn't forgive Harry about the kiss. And if she couldn't do it, then Ginny would most certainly never be able to. Should Harry ever be back with Ginny, he would have to confess her the kiss he shared with Cho. Hermione doubted that Harry wanted to tell Ginny so probably they'd never become a couple again.

During the next few days, Ginny's life went almost back to normal. She learned for her O.W.L exams which weren't too far away anymore and did the large amounts of homework she got every day. If she had a problem with any of the topics, she would go to Hermione who helped her on understanding the school stuff she needed to catch up with. Adding to all the learning, she had Quidditch practise three times a week. Most times, Hermione accompanied her, in case Ginny needed mental support.

But the nearer the Hogsmeade Saturday came, the more nervous Ginny got. She didn't know what she expected from the day and that made her feel excited. Then the day had finally arrived and Ginny was on her way to the Three Broomsticks with Hermione. She entered the pub on her own because Hermione wanted to wait outside for Harry and Ron.

Ginny looked around and there he was. Jonathan sat at a table in the corner and waved at her. She went over and took the chair opposite of him.

"Hi. How are you?" he asked.

"Thanks, I am fine. I am glad we met again. How are you doing?"

"Splendid. I was looking forward to see you so much. I have some news for you. You remembered that I told you about my work at the Zoo? Well… I found out that I am not the only wizard working there. I wanted to fill new water in the fish's aquariums as I watched a girl using magic to speed up the cleaning of some tanks. I went over to her and told her to be more careful otherwise the muggles would get suspicious. She asked me if I knew what she was and I told her about me having magical powers as well. That's the way I met her. By the way, her name's Laura and we went out a couple of times. I think it's getting pretty serious. What do you think?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she had expected herself to date Jonathan but then again, she noticed that she had no special feelings for him. He was only a good friend to her. She just wanted to give him an answer, as the door of the pub opened.

Hermione had tried hard to convince Harry not to go into the Three Broomsticks. But all her trying was for nothing. Now Ron, Harry and Hermione went in and passed Ginny and Jonathan's table without a word. Ginny decided to ignore Harry's presence.

"Back to your question… I am happy for you. It is great that you found someone and if you really have deep feelings for her…"

"I do" he said firmly. "But you're not mad at me?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Why would I? We weren't dating and I still tried to get along with my own problems."

Jonathan sighed. "That's a relief, I thought – no, I feared you'd be disappointed and I couldn't have lived with the thought of it." They sat in silence for a while.

Back at Harry's table, he couldn't help observing Ginny and this boy all the time. "Have you any idea, who that guy is?" he asked in a low whisper. Ron and Hermione shook their heads, but Harry had a slight feeling that Hermione wasn't telling the truth.

"Am I crazy, or is this black-haired boy staring at us all the time? Or am I just imagining things?" Ginny turned and looked at Harry, who quickly turned away, pretending to be in a deep conversation with Ron.

"You're not crazy, he's watching us."

"Your ex?" asked Jonathan. Then his eyes widened. "No, wait. Can it be? You never told me you used to go out with Harry Potter!"

"So what? Yes, I used to be famous Harry Potter's girlfriend. That doesn't make things easier though" she replied a bit harshly.

Jonathan reached out for her hand. "Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It is not your fault. I am just overreacting, that's all…"she said, patting his hand.

Harry watched them from the corner of his eye. Unwillingly he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The cold stab of jealousy was deep in his heart. There sat this stranger, holding hands with the girl Harry was in love with. Everything that happened in his life seemed unfair to Harry. Every single time Harry thought to have found some happiness, Voldemort would make sure to destroy it.

First, he killed Harry's parents, then Sirius and now he tried to take Ginny away from him. Actually he had managed to do so, because he and Ginny were no longer a couple.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Jonathan had left the pub. She was showing him around Hogsmeade. They went to the Sweet's shop, the Quidditch supplies store, the post office, the joke shop and finished their tour with the Shrieking Shack.

"Do you want to see Hogwarts?" asked Ginny on their way back to the town.

"I would really like to, but unfortunately I have to leave you now. See you around."

They hugged for a moment. "Bye" said Ginny. "And thank you for coming over here."

"Anytime" he answered. He smiled at her and with a small 'pop' he disapparated.

Hermione and Harry were on their way back to Hogwarts. Ron was still in the Quidditch supplies store and Harry took the opportunity to talk to Hermione. "I wonder who the boy Ginny was with is…"

Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione, you can't pretend Ginny hasn't mentioned this boy to you. I know she tells you everything" he went on slightly mad.

Hermione didn't try do deny anything. "Yes, she's told me about him. They met in a club during the Easter Holidays. I guess I could've told you about it."

"You could and you definitely should have told me that Ginny's going out with somebody else."

"There's no need to be angry at me. She is not even dating him. Besides, I didn't know whether the thought of Ginny meeting somebody else wouldn't hurt your feelings, so I kept my mouth shut. And if I am not mistaken, you're the one who broke up with her. You can't expect her to be lovesick forever!" she answered annoyed.

Harry had a bad feeling in his stomach. "I am sorry. It's not your fault."

After this, they spoke no more till they got into the common room.

Some minutes later, Ron was back, accompanied by his sister. Ginny was immediately surrounded by a group of girls who had seen her at Hogsmeade.

"Who was that cute guy?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What's his name?"

"I am so jealous!"

Ginny didn't listen to any of them and went upstairs for her dorm, not without casting a look back at Harry, who looked extremely depressed. She had expected to feel some kind of satisfaction; however she only felt sorry and regretted that Harry had ever seen her with Jonathan.

She made a gesture, telling Hermione to follow her into her room and went out of sight.

"Would you guys excuse me for a second?" asked Hermione and followed Ginny to a quiet room. They were sitting in Hermione's dormitory and talked.

"So, how was your day?" Hermione wanted to know.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't really know what to think of it. Jonathan revealed to me that he is dating another girl."

"Oh Ginny… I am sorry. How do you feel about it?"

Ginny shook her head. "I just don't know what I expected. Somehow I don't feel any different. I am glad for him."

Hermione looked at her, without saying a word. After some minutes Ginny asked, wanting it to sound very casually: "He saw us together, didn't he?"

Hermione didn't need asking who was meant by 'he'. "Yes, he saw you in the Three Broomsticks."

Ginny's heart began to race and she had a funny feeling in her stomach. "How did he react?" she pressed on.

"Well… he asked me who the boy next to you was and so I told him that you two had met in a club."

"You did WHAT? Why the hell did you have to tell him?" Ginny shouted.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. What else should I've told him? You know I don't like to lie at people. And Harry is a friend, so I just wanted to be honest to him" replied Hermione calmly.

"How can you speak of him as your friend after all he did to me?"

Hermione sat quietly on her bed. At first she didn't want to say anything. Ginny's behaviour was confusing her.

"If I am right, you were the one telling me that Harry needed friends right now. You begged me to cheer him up remember? I really don't know what's going on with you. Apparently you don't know what you want. If you want to blame somebody, blame yourself. You were fully aware of the fact that Harry might see you together with Jonathan, so don't take me as your scapegoat!" She turned on her heels and hurried down into the common room. She didn't want to fight with Ginny, but she couldn't see that she had committed a fault. Ginny had known that this might happen. Hermione got angrier the more she thought about it. She sat down next to Ron.

"Your sister is going insane" she growled.

"What happened now?" he asked. He tried to soothe his girlfriend, but she was in a rage. "First, she tells me to be friends with Harry again and now she is blaming me for doing so."

"Is it about the guy she was with today?"

"Okay, I knew all along about Jonathan since Ginny has returned from the Burrow. I wouldn't tell you, because I thought Harry was suffering enough without knowing that Ginny has met somebody else. If you want to blame me too go on, I am getting used to it!" she spat.

"No one wants to blame you. Just relax; I guess Ginny didn't want to tell you off."

"I am sorry Ron. I'll skip dinner and go to bed, night."

The following days, Hermione and Ginny weren't speaking to each other. Ginny was convinced that Hermione had told Harry about Jonathan on purpose, though she didn't know what the purpose could've been.

As for Hermione, she was really fed up with people blaming her for their misery. From now on, Ginny had to find somebody else who'd help her handle her problems.

Ginny was too stubborn to take the first move and didn't want to apologize for her behaviour.

But then something happened, none of the girls was expecting. On the evening before their last Quidditch match of the season (Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw) Harry had a sudden idea he couldn't suppress. After the training session which had been extremely promising, he waited for his team mates to leave until only Ginny was left. She wanted to leave the room quickly, but Harry asked her to stay. They both felt kind of uncomfortable, standing in front of each other.

"Harry what do you want?"

"Well… I know there were many things that went wrong between us and I really regret how everything turned out to be… but I wondered if we could at least be friends again?" he suggested.

"Friends?" asked Ginny amazed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just friends."

She sighed. "Why do you suddenly bring up the friendship thing? You could've come earlier and tell me, why just now?"

Harry tried to stay calm. "We have known each other for so a long time now and we got along very well before any of this happened. I thought we might try to hold on to that relation."

"I'm sorry Harry, but there's no way for us to be like it was before we were a couple" she replied sadly.

"Why not? We could at least give it a try…"

"No Harry! Don't you understand? I can't just forget about everything that happened and act like the world was still okay, because it isn't. It is too soon for going back to normal friendship. It still hurts so damn much to see you every day and I couldn't bear being near you again, without more than innocent friendship" she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Harry didn't reply anything. He slowly walked back to the castle, visibly hurt by her rejection.

Ginny watched him until he was out of sight, and then made her way back to the common room. She went straight up the stairs, forgetting the whole row she had with Hermione and knocked on the door. Hermione had already been in bed and was surprised to see Ginny standing in the doorway as she opened up. Ginny came in and sat down on Hermione's bed. "I just don't get him…"

"What did Harry do this time?" sighed Hermione.

"He asked me if we could give it a try and be friends again, nothing more. I don't know what he wants. He can't just expect me to forget everything. I still have feelings for him and even an innocent friendship would stir it all up again."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in alarm. What was Harry doing? He wouldn't abandon his plan, would he? He'd never expose Ginny to danger? "Well, I haven't got a clue what he is up to, but I think it was right to snub him." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks for the talking and for everything else! Let's just forget about our little disagreement, okay?" asked Ginny tentatively. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"You're always welcome. If you need support for anything, you know where to find me!"

Ginny nodded and left the room. As she closed the door, she realized how good it was to have a friend like Hermione.

The next day's Quidditch match was set under a sunny day in May. The whole school was out on the standings, eager to find out which of the two houses would win the Quidditch cup. Unfortunately for the audience the match didn't even last ten minutes. Cho had been the one to see the snitch first, but Harry's broom was the faster one and so he caught the tiny golden ball in no time. The crowd cheered as Madam Hooch announced that Gryffindor had once again won the Quidditch cup. Ron raised the cup proudly into the air. The team members praised each other and shook hands. As they had finished talking to Ron, they turned to Harry. Now his image had become better because due to him they had won the match so quickly. But Harry didn't pay attention to all those people talking to him for the first time in months. His attention was drawn at the end of the field, where Ginny was standing, talking to Jonathan.

"She hangs out a lot with that guy…" he mumbled more to himself than to anybody else. Cho had come over in the intention to shake hands with Harry and say her congratulations for winning the cup, but he ignored her presence, eyes still fixed on Ginny. "That's why she was so cold yesterday? What's going on between them?" he said absent-minded, still not focusing on Cho.

"What do you mean? You made up with her?" she asked, slightly afraid.

It was only then, that Harry realized Cho standing next to him. He shook his head. "I wanted to at first, but then I thought it would be safer for her, if we were just friends. But Ginny didn't want to hear a single word of it…"

Cho's voice sounded alarmed. "So you… you still have feelings for her?"

"Yes, I have. I miss her so much and I guess I'll never stop loving her…"

If Harry hadn't been so busy watching Ginny and Jonathan, he might've noticed how hurtful his words had been to Cho and he would've been wondering about the sad look in her eyes. Harry quickly said Goodbye to Cho, because Hermione was eyeing them suspiciously and he didn't want her to change her mind about telling Ginny the whole truth about what had happened around Easter.

The Gryffindors celebrated their victory with a glorious feast in their common room which was ended late at night by Professor McGonagall.

During the next days, the fifth years didn't have much to celebrate though. They were too busy learning and revising for their O.W.L tests to pay attention to things around them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were beginning to rework their notes too, because they had to sit their end of the year exams. They had some work to do, but despite all her learning and her prefect duties, Hermione still found time to learn with Ginny and give her useful advises for the tests.

As the beginning of June draw nearer, the fifth years became more and more excited. They didn't receive any homework anymore. In their classes, they were repeating the things most likely to appear in the tests.

On the evening before the first O.W.L. testing, Ginny was trying to read through her notes one last time, but she didn't manage to keep a single thought in line. Hermione had been doing some last minute questioning on her. They had quickly given up, because it was useless. Ginny was just too excited to concentrate on her work.

"Learning now will only confuse you. I think it's better if you stop now, there's no need overfeeding you brain. I know you're going to be brilliant" Hermione convinced her best friend. Ginny nodded and closed her book. The atmosphere in the common room was very tense.

From time to time, students broke out into hysterical sobbing and were panicking about the coming day. By ten o'clock, Hermione was fed up with people screaming about their stupidity and telling themselves off for not having learned enough. She sent all the fifth years to their dormitory and none of them complained about being sent to bed.

At breakfast the next day, the pressure was nearly unbearable. Many had brought their books down in order to read some important passages again. By the time the bell rang, all students but the fifth and seventh years left the Hall. While Ginny was sitting her first O.W.L. exam, Ron, Hermione and Harry had an exam on Transfiguration. During that week, the days were all similar: in the morning, they were sitting tests and in the evening they were revising their notes.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had their last exam (Defence against the Dark Arts) on a Thursday. In the afternoon, they were free to go and sat under a tree near the lake.

"Man, Snape was really trying to bring us down with his test. I think I managed the most questions though. And the spells he made us do. Luckily you already taught us most of them during our DA (Dumbledore's Army) meetings, don't you think? Harry? Hey, I am talking to you!"

Harry was starring at the lake, following his own thoughts and only reacted as Ron waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Come out of dreamland! School's over now!" cheered Ron.

"When does Ginny do her last exam?" asked Harry all of a sudden.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Care of Magical Creatures at Hagrid's. But what are you asking for?" inquired Hermione very suspiciously. Harry was well aware of her watching him; he could feel her gaze on his neck.

"It's nothing, just pure interest."  
They went back on talking about what they would do during the Summer Holidays and were relieved that the exams were over.

On Friday afternoon, Ginny was the last student to leave Hagrid's. The test had been no trouble at all and the jurors had been very nice. As she was slowly strolling toward the castle, trying to realize that her holidays had just begun, she ran into Cho.

"I am sorry, didn't see you" mumbled Ginny, not meeting the Asian girl's eyes.

"Never mind. Actually I have been looking for you. There are some things I wanted to talk about."

"Look Cho, that's not really a good idea and besides Hermione is waiting for me" replied Ginny, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

"Just a couple of minutes?" pleaded Cho.

"NO!" said Ginny firmly. She quickly made her way out of the grounds, but before she could reach the stone step that led up to the castle, something very heavy collided with her head. Ginny sank to her knees; her head was pounding and aching like mad. A thin line of blood was running down her front. The world around her was fading in and out of view. Ginny glimpsed a creature cloaked in black with a large stone in its hands, before she passed out.

Harry was running down the marble staircase, looking everywhere for Ginny. How could he have been so stupid? All this trouble for nothing because he hadn't seen the truth earlier!

"Hermione, have you seen Ginny?" he asked out of breath. Hermione had been waiting in the Great Hall, but Ginny hadn't come yet.

"No, but she should have arrived by now. Why?"

"Gotta talk to her NOW!"

"NO Harry, don't! You'll make everything much worse. Do you really want to expose her to this danger?"

Harry shook his head. "She is already in great danger. I wonder why it didn't occur earlier to me!"

Without another word, he ran into the grounds. He found no Ginny and began panicking. Where could she be?

He took the personfinder out of his pocket and spoke into it: "Show me where Ginny Weasley is!"

He had been carrying the little mirror around ever since Ginny had given it to him on Valentine's Day.

What he saw in the mirror, was not a very comfortable sight. But before he could try and get some help, the mirror widened and Harry fell face forward through it.


	33. The Eye of London

**Chapter 33: The Eye of London**

Harry lay face down in the grace and inhaled the smell of dry earth through his nostrils. Once he had come back to his senses, he got slowly up and looked around. He felt a bit dizzy from the travel through the mirror. It was nothing compared to falling through a pensieve full of other people's memories. Falling through the person finder had been very nauseating and Harry was glad that he wasn't too sick. Also, the thoughts in a pensieve were situated in the past; this here was reality and happening in the presence. Harry knew immediately where he was as he caught sight of a familiar looking Ferris wheel, the Eye of London. All around him were trees and he could hear the never dying noises of the big city and the distant flowing of the water. He paced up and down the lawn, thinking which way to choose. He felt an enormous power outgoing from this place. He heard strange voices in his head and feared for his sanity. Hearing voices was not good as he knew from his second year in Hogwarts. He was drawn towards the London Eye and only withdrew his gaze as the sound of the voices ceased. They had urged him to join them, be part with the old forces of the world for all the times to come. Still trying to resist the invisible forces, Harry never forgot the reason he was here for. Finding Ginny and bringing her home safely was his top priority. He didn't dare calling out her name aloud in case any Death Eaters were around to hear him. He recognized this place from his vision and at once found a small lane leading to some rowan trees. Knowing where he must go now, he followed the path until it ended abruptly in front of a weather-beaten old stone monument. Inspecting it closer, he found an inscription in a language he didn't understand.

"In lúme utúlië, in tyel ea sinome." ("The time has come, the end is near!")

He didn't understand the meaning of it and hurried on as time was pressing. At last he found Ginny tied up to a large chestnut tree. Her head had sunk on her chest and she was not moving. Harry ran over to her, pushing everything else out of his mind. All he could think about was Ginny. She hung in the ropes and didn't even stir. Harry prayed that she was still alive. It was only his fault that she was in this place and if she died, he would never forgive himself. Her skin was very cool, though Harry felt a pulse as he touched her neck.

"Ginny, can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Ginny, please wake up!"

Still no answer. Something with this place was extremely wrong and it completely disturbed Harry. Where was Voldemort? Why were there no Death Eaters making sure Ginny stayed imprisoned? Their absence was troubling him, even though he did by no means wish to see them. Nonetheless it was very strange. Slowly Harry moved his hands up to the ropes, then he hesitated. Had he just heard a swish of ropes dragging over the floor? He looked around wildly, but didn't see a single soul. Thinking that his perception was tricking him, he went back on freeing Ginny from the ropes. While he undid the first knot, the tense feeling stayed with him. He had managed to undo the first knot. Then it suddenly occurred to him, that Voldemort or some of his servants might only have stunned Ginny. He took his wand out of his pocket, pointed it at Ginny and wanted to speak the counter curse as he heard a very cold, shrill voice behind him.

"Back away and don't touch her!"

Harry froze in his movements. He knew at once that Voldemort was standing behind him.

"Turn around now!" said Voldemort again in nothing but a whisper.

Harry had to do something, he had to react – and yet he couldn't move.

"For the last time Harry, turn around!" This time Voldemort's voice sounded very strange, almost pleadingly. Harry slowly moved his feat and found himself face to face with his archenemy. No pain was running through Harry's forehead, his scar didn't even pinch. He wondered why his senses hadn't warned him about Voldemort's approach as they had usually done, by a sting in his scar. Harry backed away some steps as Voldemort pointed his wand directly at Harry's chest. He knew that Voldemort now had the long-awaited chance of killing him and making his evil plan to rule the world come true. Harry would never reach his wand in time to defend himself against the Dark Lord. Harry decided to try anyhow, seeing no other way out. As if Voldemort had guessed Harry's intention, he pointed his wand at Ginny.

"Give me your wand Harry! Or your little friend will never wake up again…"

Harry had no choice but to throw his wand at Voldemort. He caught it and clapped his hands. Thick ropes out of nowhere tied themselves around Harry's body.

"Well, young Harry! Caught you again, haven't I? How long have I been waiting for this day to arrive? Too long have I wasted my precious time in seeking your destruction. Here and today your life will end!" Voldemort laughed hard and his eyes showed a great triumph.

"If you want to kill me, please do it. But let Ginny go, she has got nothing to do with it at all. This is between me and you!" Harry was prepared to die, if only Ginny would be safe. Voldemort had trapped him again, but Harry wouldn't allow that innocent people would die.

"Let her go? No Harry that would not be a very good idea. We still need her… Patience, you will die tonight and as for your little girlfriend, we will see…"

"She is not my girlfriend anymore" Harry said bitterly.

"Then you wouldn't mind me killing her. Why are you worrying about her if she doesn't mean anything to you?" he asked sadistically.

Harry bit his lip and remained silent. Voldemort grinned evilly. "I see… Great Harry Potter, full of human emotion… that's your problem!"

"What do you need her for anyway? She's no use to you" startled Harry.

"I will tell you soon enough. Now Harry, I am turning you around so you can see your girlfriend one last time. I want you to be comfortable in your remaining time on this planet." He pushed Harry hard and the ropes turned so Harry was standing in front of Ginny.

"There is so much I want to explain. Know this, my boy. I want to see you dead more than anything in this world, but you shouldn't die in ignorance. By the way… I think Miss Weasley would like to hear part of my little story as well."

Voldemort was slowly walking towards Ginny, pointing his wand at her. Harry struggled to get free, but the ropes didn't loosen. He couldn't move his hands or feet and had to watch the Dark Lord threatening Ginny. Harry wanted to scream, but his voice betrayed him. With a rising fear he watched as Voldemort tapped Ginny with his wand. "Enervate!" Voldemort spoke and Ginny's eyes opened. She let out a shriek as she realised who the creature standing in front of her was. Voldemort covered her mouth with one hand, wand still in the other.

"You must be quiet, otherwise somebody will hear us and I will have to kill you both without telling my little tale. Once I take my hand away, you won't make a sound, right?"

Ginny nodded. Tears were running down her cheeks and she had to fight off a faint. When she saw Harry, she relaxed a bit, feeling more secure in his presence.

"Ginny, are you okay? Everything is going to be fine" he said comfortingly. Ginny nodded slowly.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" Voldemort asked ironically. Then he turned again towards Ginny. She tried not to look at him. "You needn't be here if it wasn't for Harry! If you die tonight, it will be entirely his fault. All this misery you went through during the past few months wouldn't have been necessary if your boyfriend had told you the truth!"

Ginny looked up. Harry felt that she searched for an explanation in his eyes, but ashamed of what he had done to Ginny, he looked away.

"Maybe you want to tell her now? Look into her eyes and tell her the truth, the reason why we are all here tonight!" Voldemort seemed to enjoy himself very much. Harry still avoided Ginny's eyes. None of this should've happened. This had been his plan. The wish of protecting Ginny had blinded him and he hadn't been able to see his fault earlier.

"No? Maybe later" added Voldemort, shrugging.

"I will tell you my part of the story; maybe this will explain some things to you. It all started with my unfortunate childhood. My parents had only known each other for a very short time when my mother became pregnant. She was happy and planned on having a family with my father. She loved him more than anything else and so she decided to tell him the truth. She didn't want her witchcraft to be a secret between her and my father. But he left the minute she confessed her magical powers to him. He didn't want to be in contact with anything concerning magic or wizardry. He fled the town the same day. From that day on, my mother and I lived alone until I was five. My mother became very ill, but before she died, she told me this story. After her death, I was brought to an orphanage as my father was not to be found and I had no other relatives. I was a very difficult child and transferred from orphanage to orphanage. I didn't get along with the muggle kids, knowing that I was different and of a greater power than those meaningless unknowing worms.

I received the official Hogwarts letter on the day of my eleventh birthday. I was glad to leave the orphanage and visiting another school. On September the first, I travelled to King's Cross and arrived in Hogwarts. In Slytherin I found people thinking like I did and for the first time in my life I had real friends. I was a good student, a role model for some and in my fifth year, I was made prefect. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to spend the summers in the castle and I had to go back to the home. In my sixth year, my friends became more and more loyal to me. I became the leader of our little gang and changed my name. Among my friends I was called Lord Voldemort. I laid down the stupid name my mother had given me. I planned to take revenge on every single person who had ever done any harm to me. The first ones to suffer should be the mudbloods in the castle, because they were muggles in my eyes and I hate all muggles. I had read everything about the legendary Chamber of Secrets, built by Salazar Slytherin many centuries ago. Due to my ability of speaking Parsel, I was able to open to Chamber and command the large basilisk that had been waiting for a new master. At first, I meant to scare people in writing bloody messages on the wall, but then I wanted more. My desire was to see the school freed of all the mudbloods. The purity of the wizard blood was very important and had to be reassured. In one of the bathrooms lay the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and one day, my basilisk killed a mudblood girl. Afterwards, everyone panicked and the pupils were in great danger. My plan had gone slightly wrong and to prevent Hogwarts from closing down, I needed a scapegoat. If I hadn't managed, it would've meant a return to the orphanage for me. Fortunately I found out that Hagrid had raised a large spider in secret and I used him as a possible suspect. Hogwarts was saved and Hagrid expelled. The Chamber of Secrets remained closed at my time in Hogwarts. Dumbledore was having a close look on me; he knew that Hagrid was innocent.

During the summer holidays in the orphanage, I accidentally overheard a conversation between two orphanage workers. They had finally found my father's address and whereabouts. That same night, I broke into the office, stole the address and travelled to Little Hangleton. I found my fathers house. I slowly opened the door, crept inside and found him in the living room, where he sat together with his new family, all of them muggles. I was angry and disgusted by the sight. I stepped forward and told him that I was his son, but he wouldn't believe me. He had denied my existence all my life. I raised my wand and killed my father, his wife and his son with the Avada Kedavra curse. Very satisfied about my revenge, I returned to the orphanage. From that day on, my plan was to kill as many muggles and mudbloods as possible. Back at Hogwarts I trusted my friends with my vision. Loyal as they were to me, they agreed in getting rid of impure families after our graduation. We overran whole muggle cities, always keeping our eyes fixed on our goal. After some time a group of muggle-loving wizards showed up and tried to fight us down, but they didn't succeed. Those were great days. I knew who my arch-foes were and wanted them to be out of my way. No Auror would stop me from making my plan come true. One of my faithful servants was lucky to hear part of a prophecy made by a certain Sybill Trelawney. Believing to make the right choice, I went on looking for you and your family, Harry. Having Wormtail as secret-keeper was very lucky for me, but not so lucky for your parents. They shouldn't have trusted their friend. I found you, entered the house and got rid of your parents. Then I turned to you. If your foolish mother hadn't died in order to protect you, I would've killed you too. As you already know the spell backfired and I lost a great deal of my powers.

Being nothing more than a shadow, I could only possess other people and I knew that without a special potion containing your blood, so I had your mother's protection running through my veins, I would never be able to achieve victory over you. But I failed again. The connecting of our wands had been so unpredictable that it destroyed my beautiful plan. I didn't give up and quickly thought of something new to get you into a trap. Knowing that I hadn't heard the whole prophecy, I lured you into the Ministry of Magic so you would pick up the prophecy. My Death Eaters were supposed to take the prophecy from you and bring it straight to me. But you crushed it and now the prophecy is lost forever. To make matters worse, that old fool Dumbledore once again prevented me from killing you! But not tonight, oh no! Tonight it will end!" Voldemort laughed evilly.

"Then do it, let's not loose time" answered Harry.

"Patience Harry. You don't want to die, do you? No? Well, than let me finish my tale, afterwards you will see the end of the path. Now you will listen to me!

After the loss of the prophecy, I drew back to a safe place where I could hide from the aurors. Some of the Death Eaters were caught and sent to Azkaban, but I convinced the Dementors on turning to my side. I promised them human souls and they let the prisoners walk free. I called all my servants to me and together we created a new plan for your destruction. The ancient powers of the London Eye allowed us to watch you once a day. At first you seemed to notice our observation somehow, because you tried to shut your mind to our search. We were able to purify our controlling techniques so you weren't aware of us watching you anymore. We wanted to use the old and mighty forces of the London Eye to kill you, but this would have been too easy. No, during one of my gatherings, I explained to all my Death Eaters that I wanted to be the one killing you and I wanted to enjoy the moment. You would have to suffer and have a very painful death, so I could take pleasure in seeing you die. I had been suffering for thirteen long years, before finally regaining some of my initial powers. My faithful spy inside the castle told me something that was of a great value for me. Harry Potter was in love and had a girlfriend. That was the best weapon against you I could hope for. I have made experience with your want of playing the hero and showing off all the time, so I took profit of your rescuing other people. All I had to do was waiting for an opportune moment to weaken you. I wanted you to watch your girlfriend die. Only such a big loss would have made you angry enough to go looking for me. Unfortunately, my servant failed me twice. You should not have been the one to catch the Influenza Charm and you shouldn't have known about the fire of the Underworld in that classroom. Twice you came in time to rescue Miss Weasley. My loyal servant was very afraid that I might get angry and promised me to bring Miss Weasley directly to me. So that is why we are here. Now Harry, before you die, I want you to tell me some things about you… Where is the group of wizards fighting secretly against me? Where is their hideaway?"

Harry was shocked by everything he had just learned. Voldemort only wanted to kill him, because his father didn't accept a child with magical powers. That was the proof of Voldemorts insanity. Harry should have known right from the start that having a girlfriend would be a useful weapon for Voldemort to use against him. Harry was mad at himself because he hadn't seen the danger for Ginny earlier. He should never have been her boyfriend. He might have been able to save her, but now it was hopeless. There was nothing he could do to rewind time. Even though the things he had just heard were stunning him, he was able to think clearly. He didn't answer Voldemort's questions and tried very hard to keep his mind blank.

Voldemort grinned again. "Very well Harry… you leave me no other choice! Legilimens!"

At first Harry thought that he would stand the pressure on him. He kept thinking on the lake at Hogwarts. He saw the smooth surface of the water clearly in front of him and concentrated on nothing else. But then the power of the curse became stronger and Harry's protection broke down. Voldemort broke through the barrier and entered deep into Harry's mind. Harry saw pictures of the Order's headquarters, the members of the Order of the Phoenix and the large black house in front of his inner eye. He knew that Voldemort had seen it too, now the Dark Lord had the information he had been looking for.

"Just one more question… do you have any special powers?"

Harry thought back on what Dumbledore had said. His power as a spellmaker would only help him against Voldemort if the power remained hidden. So Harry shook his head. Voldemort snorted and cried: "Legilimens!"

His eyes widened in horror and he backed away from Harry. "Eleanana? She has given you your special powers? That's the reason why I can't see through…"

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. At least this bit of information wouldn't fall into Voldemort's hands. Harry tried to loosen the bonds around his hands and ankles, but they were too tight. Voldemort clapped his hands impatiently and both Harry and Ginny were rid of the ropes tied around them. Ginny leant against the tree like paralysed. Voldemort slowly went over to her, grabbed her by the shoulder and led her toward Harry.

"I will give you the one last chance to set things right. I offer you a lifetime of joy and fame. All you have to do is join me. Together we shall rule this world and every single creature living will fear us. We will be the mightiest and most powerful wizards ever!"

"Never!" bellowed Harry. "I would never join you!"

"I was almost sure you would say that. Then I will at least give you the chance to fight like a man! You should not die as a coward."

Voldemort threw Harry's wand back to him. Before the Dark Lord could utter another word, Harry had raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort's heart.

"Release her" he commanded. Voldemort only smirked and pointed his own wand at Ginny who winced by the touch of the cold wood.

"Funny this situation, don't you think? If you kill me, I will kill Miss Weasley. And we don't want her to die, do we?"

Harry hesitated he had to find a way out of this dangerous situation. Ginny looked at Harry, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just do it Harry. Sacrifice me, so you can kill him. It is the only way for you to save the world" she said. Harry returned her look and saw that she really meant it. Nevertheless he couldn't do, what she told him to do.

"No Ginny, there has to be another way!"

Meanwhile Voldemort seemed to have the time of his life. "You two are so sweet to each other. I almost feel like crying. I would never have guessed that teenagers could be so romantic!" He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Come on young Harry… tell her why you can't sacrifice her. You're a big boy!"

Harry sadly shook his head. "I… I can't…"

"Very well, then I don't have any use for her. I'll just get rid of her than I come to you."

Voldemort held his wand higher, pointing it at Ginny's temple. "Ava-"

"NO! Please, spare her life. It is not her fault you want me dead, let her go. This only concerns me and you!"

Voldemort kept grinning sadistically. "Lower your wand" he ordered.

Harry showed no reaction, his wand raised up in front of him.

"If you really love her, lower your wand!"

Ginny watched the scene fearfully. She was afraid of getting killed but she was even more afraid that Harry would die. She would have to make sure that Harry survived to kill Voldemort. She didn't believe that Harry would do what the Dark Lord wanted. After all, Harry didn't love her anymore.

"No Harry, don't! It's a trap" she cried in objection.

"I am sorry Ginny" Harry replied and lowered his wand.

"What! No… you lied to me!" A familiar voice was heard out of the shadows. A small creature, clothed entirely in black, emerged from under the trees.

"You made me believe you didn't love her!" it squeaked.

At last Harry recognized the voice. Unbelievingly he asked: "Cho?"


	34. The end is near

**Chapter 34: The end is near…**

"Yes, it's me! You're a filthy liar. I thought I meant something to you. And all this time you were toying with my emotions." Cho looked angrily at Harry who became more and more confused.

"But Cho, I told you that I was still in love with Ginny, you knew about everything!"

Ginny looked at Harry in astonishment. So he still had feelings for her. She couldn't believe what she had heard. If he really loved her, why on earth had he broken up with her?

A single tear was running down Cho's cheek. "Then why did you kiss me?" she asked with a choked voice.

Harry didn't answer her question. Ginny became very pale and stared open-mouthed at Harry. WHAT had he done?

Voldemort, who was still standing next to Ginny, smirked. "Oh, now it's getting interesting…" He looked triumphantly at Harry.

"Ginny, I am so sorry. It was just a stupid mistake", Harry mumbled very ashamed.

But Ginny just shook her head and turned around to avoid Harry's eyes. She felt so disappointed and didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it. Slowly she sank down and sat on the floor, leaning against the tree. Harry had no time to explain everything to her, as he still had to face Cho and Voldemort. He felt so miserable.

"A stupid mistake? Is that all I am to you? It was so real; it didn't feel like a mistake at all! "exploded Cho. "ENOUGH! I don't want to hear a single word about some people's love lives anymore. I am getting bored and Lord knows I didn't come here tonight to have a nice little chat. Step away Cho and let me get rid of this scum", Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand once more at Ginny.

Harry ran over to her and stood in front of his former girlfriend in order to protect her.

"No, if you want to kill her, you have to kill me first", Harry said firmly. The minute he had uttered these words it was clear to him, that that was exactly what Voldemort wanted.

"Perfect", the Dark Lord whispered and held his wand up high. Cho hurried over to her master and grabbed the arm that was holding the wand.

"Father, please don't!"

"Father?" asked Harry flabbergasted. "How could he be your father?"

"He was like a real father to me during the last year. When I was just a baby, my father left us and I never knew how it was having a father. After Cedric's death, it was so hard going on with everything and after your rejections I nearly cracked down. Nobody was there to love me and help me. And then Lord Voldemort came into my life. He offered me everything I have ever wanted. He gave me shelter and the power to get everything I want. All I had to do in return was spying on you Harry. But then he told me to weaken you, so it would be easier for him to convince you in joining our side. So I tried everything to make you suffer in losing Ginny's love. Snape, this looser hadn't succeeded in bringing you to my master, so I got charged with this mission. Unfortunately I failed twice. I set the Influenza Charm on Ginny, but instead of her, you became ill."

"But… Malfoy… he was the one to attack me. I saw him there" startled Harry.

"Really? Oh no Harry, it was me. I brewed a Polyjuice Potion in order to disguise. Malfoy would have liked to attack you, but he couldn't have handled that charm. Lord Voldemort made me a Death Eater and I was able to move the fire of the Underworld and bring it to Hogwarts. Nobody had expected you to be resistant against it and I feared that my Lord would be angry at me. It still is a mystery to everyone how you came to save her from the fire… I was so afraid, that now you were out of my reach forever and I promised the Dark Lord to bring him Ginny in order to get you to join us. He promised me that if you'd join us, he wouldn't kill anybody and he would help me to become your girlfriend again. That was everything I have ever wanted and so I waited in the grounds for Ginny. When she arrived, I tried to talk to her, but she preferred to avoid me and ignored me. I had to know her out with as tone and then travel with her to my master."

"YOU hit me with that stone? I should have known! There was nobody in the grounds except the both of us" said Ginny.

"Yes, that was me as well. Harry, please join us and no one must suffer tonight" claimed Cho. Harry couldn't believe his ears. Cho's behaviour upset him and he was really disappointed.

"You are so disgusting. I can't believe that I used to fancy you once. This whole year, you only pretended to be my friend ant I thought you would really understand me. And all the time, this friendship was part of your foolish plan. To help HIM! To help the destroyer of the wizarding community. I despise you. I would never ever join you and your mater!" Harry shouted angrily.

Cho's voice started shaking. "Don't be so harsh, it's for our best. It is for us."

"There is no us. There never was and there never will be", Harry replied icily.

"Don't talk like this", cried Cho.

"Cho, I told you he wouldn't be sensible. I'm afraid; we will have to force him to join us!" Voldemort stood next to Cho and took his wand away from Ginny's temple. He went to a small hill nearby and closed his eyes.

He raised his hands into the air and shouted in another language: "Valo o is Londres hen! Teli na nin a inye buiovan le!" (Force of the London Eye! Come to me and I will serve you!) Voldemort's power became ever stronger and Harry felt himself drawn to his archenemy. Slowly his feet moved towards Voldemort, even though Harry knew it was wrong. He didn't want to join the Dark Lord and yet he couldn't resist the new offer made by Voldemort.

"Yes Harry, come to me and join the Dark Side", he lured. With all his might, Harry tried to keep his head clear and he tried to keep away from the Dark Lord as long as possible. Voldemort became very impatient because Harry's resistance only broke down very slowly.

"Faster Harry" he said. Cho who stood beside her master encouraged him as well: "Please join us Harry… we will be together and happy for all our lives. Join us and Ginny will survive."

Harry moved his head slowly into Ginny's direction and searched for her eyes. He felt weak and looked at her with half-shut eyes. It cost him a great deal of power to fight Voldemort's forces off. Ginny returned Harry's look and called to him:" Whatever happens Harry. Don't join them. You are stronger than him, you have to keep fighting. You were born to defeat him and the Dark Side, not to join them. You must combat these powers. I know you can do it. Please Harry. Come on, you can do it!" Ginny encouraged him all the time and Harry seemed to regain some of his strength. Voldemort noticed that Harry's resistance grew and started to loose his temper.

"Cho, do something to shut this girl up!" Cho nodded and ran over to Ginny. "Stupefy", she commanded, pointing her wand at Ginny who was immediately out cold. Then Cho conjured some new ropes and tied Ginny again to the tree.

At this, Harry felt a great power inside of him. "You won't hurt her again" he yelled and made a strange movement with his wand. Voldemort was thrown back and his head made contact with a tree. The Dark Lord was knocked out and lay unconsciously on his stomach. Harry felt how the old powers of the London Eye were leaving Voldemort. They were no more; they had evaporated into thin air. Still a little wheezy, Harry hurried over to Ginny and he softly spoke: "Enervate!" Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was Voldemort lying face down on the floor. Cho was sitting next to him, trying to wake her master up.

While Harry undid the ropes that bound Ginny to the tree, she asked in bewilderment: "How did you manage to fight him off?" Harry didn't know how to explain and simply shrugged. He finally managed to undo all the knots and Ginny was free. She hugged him very tightly and couldn't help crying.

"It's okay. It's over now, let's leave this place" he assuaged her in a soft voice. He was very relieved and wanted to get away from Voldemort as quickly as possible. They hadn't gone very far as they heard an angry voice behind them. Harry and Ginny stopped and turned around.

"You are not going anywhere" Voldemort growled. He struggled to get up and finally managed to stand with Cho's help. Voldemort pointed his wand now straight at Harry, his eyes full of hatred. "Now you are both going to die!"

"No!" cried Cho and placed herself in front of Harry. "You promised me he would survive. Please Tom!"

"Never call me Tom again. That's not my name. Now step aside. I am going to kill them, they don't deserve to live" he said threateningly.

Cho didn't move an inch. Harry was confused and angry. Why hadn't he killed Voldemort while he had been lying unconsciously on the floor? Harry couldn't hope to get help from outside or from Dumbledore. Instead of waiting for miracles, Harry addressed himself to Cho. "How can you be on his side Cho? How can you call this man father? After all, that's the man who's responsible for Cedric's death. And now he wants to kill us!"

"Cedric's death was an accident. He didn't mean to kill him", said Cho firmly.

"I am sorry Cho, but that's just not true. You're totally wrong. Voldemort killed him on purpose. I saw him!"

Cho's eyes filled with tears. "Is that true? Tom… is Harry telling the truth?"

Voldemort laughed icily. "Oh my little Cho. Were you really so naïve to believe everything I have ever told you? Of course I killed this Cedric, he was a meaningless maggot and I had no use for him. I thought you had known the truth about everything. I guess it won't be a big surprise for you to know that I was the one to kill your father, seventeen years ago. He was an auror, a really famous one and I killed him. I only spared your and your mother's life, because she promised me that one day she would become one of my servants."

"You're a liar; my mother would never join you!"

"But YOU have joined me. If you had succeeded in convincing Harry to join us and change sides, I would have let him live. But now, he and his girlfriend are going to die!"

"First you killed Cedric! He meant the world to me and you just got rid of him? And my father… all this year I helped a traitor! You promised me everything…"

"What are promises made for? They have to be broken. Cho, it's not as it seems. Everything is Harry's fault. He is the one you should be mad at."

"Shut up! I hate you, Tom!" she spat.

"Argh, don't call me Tom! Now step aside" he dictated.

"Never!" Cho replied stubbornly. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Harry, I am so sorry for everything and I hope that one day you may forgive me. If I had only seen the truth earlier!"

"It's alright Cho. Now you know that all he did was lie to you and you can help us to defeat him" said Harry.

Cho nodded and faced her former master challengingly.

"Cho, please step aside" Voldemort begged.

Cho slowly shook her head and bellowed: "I am not your servant any more. I am going to pay for the mistakes I made and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Harry didn't know what to do or what to say. Before he could even think about anything to do, Voldemort had spoken the deadly Avada Kedavra spell. Harry was shocked as Cho's body fell to the floor and didn't move anymore. She was dead, killed by her own master. Voldemort clearly had expected Cho to jump aside, because he seemed to be nearly as shocked as Harry and Ginny were. He watched her corpse and looked as if he was about to cry.

"NO!" he roared and knelt down next to the dead Cho.

That was the opportune moment for Harry and Ginny to escape. He took her by the hand and together, they ran as fast as they could to the exit of the park. Harry looked back over his shoulder, but nobody was following them.

"How are we supposed to get back?" asked Harry nervously.

"Well, how did you get here in the first place?" inquired Ginny.

"The personfinder showed me where you were and then it opened somehow. I was walking through the mirror and I came out in this park" he explained.

"Let's use it to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry took out the mirror and spoke: "Bring us to Hogwarts!" Ginny and Harry stared at the mirror, but the only thing they saw, was their own reflection.

"Maybe it's broken or it only works once a day or maybe…" panicked Harry.

"Or maybe it only works with persons. It is a personfinder and Hogwarts is a place" said Ginny.

Suddenly they heard very angry shouts behind themselves. Voldemort had at last caught up with them and tried to jinx them.

"What do we do now?" squeaked Ginny.

Harry thought hard and shouted the name of the first person that came into his mind. "Show me where Hermione Granger is!" He held the personfinder in front of his eyes and hoped that it would work this time. Voldemort was already very close to them and time was running away. All of a sudden, the mirror showed Hermione in the grounds and opened itself.

"Come on" Harry said, grabbed Ginny's arm and together they ran through the mirror. The mirror closed itself immediately and they had escaped the Dark Lord. Ginny and Harry were lying in the grass and tried to fight the nauseating feeling caused by the travel through the personfinder off. Ginny was lying unconsciously next to Harry, who muttered: "We're safe" before he fainted as well.

Some hours later, Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. He sat up, but remained in his bed. He still felt exhausted and wanted to have some rest. He glanced through the room and saw Ginny lying in a bed on the other side of the Hospital Wing. He was enormously relieved that she had survived this whole nightmare and that she was safe. He wondered how it would go on between them, now she knew the truth about everything. Maybe he could talk to her and then make her understand everything. They could make it up again. He really wanted Ginny back.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine how beautiful the world would be if he was back together with Ginny.

Harry must have fallen asleep again, because as he opened his eyes, Ginny's bed was empty. He put on his glasses and looked around the empty room. His headache had gone and everything that had happened came back to his mind. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse entered the room with Harry's washed clothes. She told him to get dressed and then go straight to the Headmaster's office. Harry did as he was told and went through the corridors to the stone gargoyle. McGonagall was waiting there for him and gave him the password so he could mount the stairs to Dumbledore's bureau. McGonagall didn't say anything else to Harry and watched him go upstairs. In front of Dumbledore's headquarters, Harry halted. Ginny was sitting on a chair outside the room, staring at her feet. As she noticed Harry, she looked up. They both stared at each other for a short moment and then quickly looked away again. After some minutes of embarrassing quietness, Harry asked: "How do you feel?"

Ginny avoided to look into his eyes and muttered: "Thank you, I am fine."

"Ah Harry, there you are." Dumbledore had opened to door to his study and smiled at Ginny and Harry. "I already talked to Ginny. Now I want to talk to you about some things, Harry and then I think there are still some important things for both of you to know. So Ginny, if you'd be so kind and wait here for me and Harry to finish."

Ginny nodded and remained seated while Harry followed the Headmaster into his room.

Harry sat down on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and waited for the questioning to begin. But then it struck him!

"Professor, how did you know where to find us?" he asked.

"Well Harry. Some time in the afternoon, Hermione came to see me. She informed me that Ginny should have been back from the grounds a long time ago and that you were out looking for her. Hermione told me that you were really upset and as you didn't return, she looked for me. This whole story seemed too suspicious to me, however we could do nothing but wait. We had sent for Hagrid and told him to search the grounds. Hermione didn't want to rest and helped him looking for you. All of a sudden, you and Ginny appeared out of thin air and fainted. You were brought to the Hospital Wing and I am very relieved that the both of you seem to be okay. Now Harry… I don't want you to recall every single detail about this afternoon; Ginny told me everything I wanted to know, even if it seemed a bit hard for her to do so. She told me that you had fought off Voldemort somehow…"

"Yes" said Harry. "He tried to make me join him and at first I couldn't resist, but then Ginny helped me to be strong, she gave me support. Voldemort noticed that Ginny was a big aid for me and told Cho to stun Ginny. At this I got really mad and somehow managed to knock Voldemort out."

The Headmaster scratched his head. "I think you made your first own spell. But Voldemort still isn't defeated."

"I know, I could've killed him today, but I thought it more important to bring Ginny back safely" Harry mumbled.

"Harry it is not your fault that Voldemort is still alive. AND it is not your fault, that he got Ginny. You couldn't have changed his plans."

"Yes, I could have. If I had told Ginny the truth right from the start, I might have been able to give her a better protection. She needn't have gone through all this. I only broke up with her, because I didn't have the guts to tell her what was going on" Harry interjected.

"No Harry" assured the Headmaster. "You didn't want her to live in fear. Voldemort would've kidnapped her anyway. He knows that you love Ginny beyond anything and he knew that you were trying to trick him. Besides, I am sure you would have helped Ginny even if you didn't have those deep feelings for her. You don't want innocent people to die."

Harry nodded but didn't say a single word.

The Headmaster got up, opened the door and called Ginny into the room. She took the chair next to Harry's.

"The two of you should know that from now on, you are in even bigger danger than before. Voldemort will want his revenge on both of you. On you Harry, because you nearly destroyed him and on you Ginny, because you prevented him from luring Harry onto his side. Once again Harry has managed to flee and one of Voldemort's faithful servants was killed."

"She wasn't his servant any more" Harry replied, his voice full of sorrow. Ginny and Dumbledore looked at him in amazement. "Voldemort promised Cho everything she wanted, so she would bring him the information he needed. But in the end, he killed her. Cho only died to save us!"

Ginny had a soft prickling in her throat and in her eyes. It was strange to hear Harry praise Cho. Ginny managed not to break out in tears and tried to ignore her hurt feelings.

"Harry, I completely understand your feelings. But there's nothing for you to do to bring her back now" said Dumbledore.

"You don't understand anything", returned Harry heatedly. "Voldemort killed her father and blackmailed her mother. He took everything out of her life that was important to her, just to get her to join him!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and didn't say a single word.

It was Ginny who suddenly broke the silence. "Sir" she began slowly. "After Cho died, I mean… Voldemort, he seemed to be really sorry about it. It was the first time I saw him having human feelings. Why is he changing?"

"I think there's a very simple explanation to your question. See, Voldemort took Harry's blood two years ago, to become stronger than ever. Part of his plan worked, but he didn't consider the fact that Harry has feelings. So as he took Harry's blood, he begins to develop emotions himself. Now he knows what friendship and devotion mean and if I am not mistaken, those feelings are scaring him…" elucidated the head of the school.

For some minutes the room was perfectly silent. Then Harry remembered. "Professor, there is one thing I forgot to tell you! Voldemort wanted to know some things and used Legilimency against me. At first I resisted him, but unfortunately his powers were too strong and he found out about the Order, their Headquarters and Eleanana."

"Who is Eleanana?" asked Ginny confused.

"It's a secret weapon to defeat Voldemort. Harry, don't worry… Voldemort would have found out about our hideaway sooner or later. It was only a matter of time till he found out. I will send Fawkes immediately to the Headquarters and tell all the members of the Order to hide and pay extra attention. As for you two, I just want you to be very careful. You may go now."

Harry and Ginny left the room together, neither of them talking nor looking at the other. In front of the common room, Harry started: "Ginny, I just wanted –"

"Sorry Harry, but I am so tired. Bye" she interrupted him and quickly entered the common room, leaving Harry outside alone.

Harry slowly entered the room, where Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him. They wanted to know the whole story and went to Harry and Ron's dormitory as not to be overheard. They were clearly shocked by everything that had happened.

"Did he do anything to Ginny? You know… torture her?" asked Ron anxiously.

Harry shook his head. "No. I think Ginny was more hurt by what I did to her…"

Hermione looked at him in amazement. "You told her? How did she react?"

"No, Cho did. Ginny didn't react at all. She just turned around and didn't look at me anymore. But I know that she must be very disappointed and feel betrayed."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and was puzzled.

"What is going on here? What did you do Harry?" he wanted to know.

Hermione looked at Harry and he simply nodded. What was the use of lying to his best friend now? Ginny would tell him anyway, so it was better for Harry to confess his mistake himself.

"During the Easter Holidays I kissed Cho. I know I shouldn't have done it and it still makes me feel bad" he admitted. Harry feared Ron's reaction.

"But that was by the time you and Ginny weren't a couple anymore. So what's the problem?"

Hermione and Harry goggled at Ron. This reaction was so unlikely for him that they were completely stunned.

"What the problem is? Harry kissed another girl, even though he was still in love with you sister" said Hermione coolly.

"Yes, but they were not a couple anymore. And besides, Ginny went out with that Jonathan guy" replied Ron.

"She never even kissed Jonathan, because she knew that she still liked Harry", argued Hermione.

Harry's head was pounding again. "Hey guys… please stop fighting. That's not worth it."

"You're right Harry. So how does it go on between Ginny and you?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I would really give anything to get her back, but she will never forgive me about that kiss. I ruined everything" he answered lowly.

"I am sure she will forgive you one day if you explain everything to her and then everything is going to be back to normal."

"Thanks Ron, but that will never happen. Ginny and I, well… there's no second chance for us. I am sorry… I am still tired. I will just have a nap and then we'll see. Night guys, and thanks for your support."

"Anytime" Hermione and Ron said in unison before they left the room.

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore stood up and the chattering of the students died down instantly. "Listen to me, please! I am very sorry to report that Lord Voldemort has once again tried to make his evil plan to rule the world come true. Three of our students were lured into a trap by him. I won't tell you any details, because these persons have suffered enough."

A loud murmur was heard in the Great Hall. Though they didn't know it for sure, most students guessed that Harry had to do something with Voldemort's new attack.

"Furthermore" continued Dumbledore, "I am sorry to tell you that one of our beloved students has died yesterday. Cho Chang was killed by Lord Voldemort. He had somehow led her into a trap so he could get the information he needed. Nonetheless, we will not remember her as a traitor, but as a hero. She faced her death bravely and turned to our side again before she died. We will praise her, because she saved us all!"

Every single person in the Hall became silent, even those who hadn't known Cho. During this minute's silence, Harry thought about how treacherous Voldemort was and how Cho's death was unfair. New feelings appeared inside his mind, he wanted revenge. Harry was very grateful towards Dumbledore, because he had left some major events out of his story. He couldn't stand the thought of people bothering him to tell what really had happened. It was no use that the others knew the real reasons why Cho had joined the Dark Side.

After they had finished eating, Dumbledore raised his voice again: "Another year gone! I hope that you all learned a lot this year. There is one more thing I want to tell you. However difficult and unfair your life seems to be, don't let yourself be lured into a trap by Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters. That's what he will try to do during the next time. He wants to gather as many allies as possible, so be aware of any dangers. The truth is often the best way, though not the easiest; because it means to hurt the people we love most." At this he looked at Harry who slightly nodded.

"I want you all to enjoy your holidays and once more, I call to your attention. Lord Voldemort is still out there, but together we will be strong and we can defeat him. The train leaves at four o'clock. I hope I am going to see you all back, healthy and safe in September! Happy Holidays" he closed his speech.

Most students cheered and enjoyed the beginning of their holidays, but Harry couldn't brighten up his mood. He was still thinking about his new meeting with Voldemort and hoped that next time he would be able to kill his and the world's archenemy.

In the dormitory, Harry and Ron were packing their things into their suitcases. Neville, Dean and Seamus were right to believe that Harry had been involved into Cho's encounter with the Dark Lord. Harry told them in short what had happened, without mentioning any details. The three boys apologized for being so harsh to him the last time and promised not to bother him with further questions about the previous evening. Harry accepted their apology and went back to his own thoughts.

Half an hour later, at half past three, they carried their luggage down to the train station. Harry, Ron and Hermione had a compartment for themselves. Ginny preferred staying with Isabella, because she wanted to avoid Harry. In their compartment, Hermione and Ron tried to cheer Harry up, but they failed miserably.

"Mate, the holidays have begun and you are about to face your last stay ever at the Dursleys, just think about that", said Ron. Harry tried to smile, but he didn't manage.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" asked Hermione comfortingly, feeling that there was something depressing Harry.

"Cho… do you realize how unjustified her death is? Everything is my fault. If I had never been Ginny's boyfriend, Cho wouldn't have joined Voldemort and she would still be alive. She sacrificed herself to save me!" he said sadly.

"Harry, you're absolutely wrong. Voldemort would have found a way to hurt you, no matter what! You can't bring Cho back to life. And you are not going to tell me that you regret having been Ginny's boyfriend. Besides, you still love her, don't you?" asked Hermione. Harry slowly nodded.

"Well then, go and talk to her" suggested Ron.

"I think you're both right" said Harry convinced and left the compartment.

He found Ginny in a compartment not so far away from his. She was talking to Isabella, as Harry knocked cautiously on the door. "Ginny, may I talk to you?"

Isabella nodded towards Ginny and left the compartment, so Harry and Ginny had some privacy. Harry sat down on the seat opposite of Ginny, not really knowing where to begin. After some minutes, he slowly started: "Ginny I am so sorry about everything that happened. But you've got to believe me, that everything I did, I just did it for your protection."

"Didn't work out though" she replied coolly.

"I know. I've made so many mistakes. But all the visions I have had! I thought it was the best for us!"

Ginny laughed bitterly. "Do you really think the best for us was to break up? We could have handled this together if only you had trusted me. How am I supposed to believe a single word you are telling me now? You don't know how hurt I was. You can't imagine what I have been through!"

"Now you're going too far! Don't you think that I had a rough time myself? It was hard for me as well" he answered irritated.

Ginny goggled at him, thinking of something to reply. "Yes, but we could still have overcome this problem together. And if you still liked me, why the hell did you kiss Cho?" she asked challengingly.

Harry was so ashamed, that he couldn't look at her. "I don't know. I am really sorry; you've got to believe me. If you'd just give us a chance, we could start over…"

Ginny shook her head sorrowfully and sighed.

The sudden stop of the train surprised them both and they collected their baggage. Harry and Ginny left the train together. For some time, they stood next to each other, both a little embarrassed.

"So? What about us now? Do we have another chance?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny looked into his eyes and it cost her a great deal of strength to tell him what she was thinking.

"I don't know yet, Harry. There is so much that went wrong between us this year. You didn't trust me and I don't know how a relationship is supposed to be working without trust. I still have to make up my mind. All I can offer you for now is my friendship. Happy Holidays", she added and went over to her parents who were waiting for her.

Harry stood like paralysed in front of the train, staring at his suitcase. Hermione and Ron joined him.

"So how did it go?" asked Hermione. "Is there still a chance for you?"

Harry shook his head and felt like crying. Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"We'll write you as soon and as often as possible, I promise. Be careful!"

Ron clapped him on the back and added: "Come on mate, everything is gonna be alright!"

Harry managed a weak smile. "Don't you worry about me. See you!"

He made his way through the crowd to leave platform 9 ¾ . Just before he went through the gate, he waved back at the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione. Harry hadn't wanted to see them and was glad to leave the train station. He turned around and walked through the gate. He saw his uncle Vernon standing outside King's Cross Station and went over to him. Without a single word, Harry sat down in his uncle's car and looked ahead to his last stay ever at the Dursleys.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
